Entre réel et virtuel
by Effexor
Summary: C'est pas que je suis chiante... Mais j'aime quand les choses sont simples, claires, précises. Il y a les gens que j'aime... Et les autres. Par exemple, il est clair que Darcy est un enfoiré de première. Cependant, je ne réussis pas à l'éviter... Et c'est là que ça se complique. Enfin, heureusement que j'ai également fait la connaissance de mon ami virtuel pour me distraire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous !**

En ce lendemain de Saint-Valentin (c'est facile, ça !), me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire entre nos deux amoureux... Je l'envisage un peu plus longue que la précédente, mais je compte bien poster à un rythme équivalent de ma dernière fic - soi chapitres par semaine, et a priori toujours le week-end.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message. Ils sont mon moteur et mon unique salaire... Et si vous en avez, vos critiques ne peuvent que m'aider à évoluer !

J'en profite pour remercier mes revieweuses anonymes sur chacune de mes autres fics finies, que je n'ai pas pu encore remercier ! Jane, Klya, Julie et toutes les Guest :).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Vendredi 21 septembre, 22h47_

Ma bouche s'arrondit, alors que mes deux joues se mettaient soudainement à chauffer. Comme si je venais de prendre une double claque.

Cela s'accordait bien à ce que je ressentis à cet instant, au demeurant. Et, fidèle à mon caractère -que mes amis aimaient à décrire comme « flamboyant » - je me ressaisis rapidement et mon regard se fit plus dur que l'acier. Je le dirigeai vers la source de ma colère, bien que cette personne ne puisse me voir de là où elle se trouvait.

William Darcy.

Deux heures que je le connaissais, à tout casser – non, deux heures que je l'avais simplement _rencontré_ ! – et je le détestais déjà.

Mon amie Charlotte, inquiète, posa une main sur mon bras.

« Laisse, c'est juste un abruti. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Je lui souris, le regard toujours assassin.

« Oh, mais oui, ne t'en fais pas Charlotte. Ce n'est pas un con pareil qui va me perturber. J'étais juste en train de me dire que je devrais peut-être retourner le saluer il m'a l'air tellement pertinent comme garçon, ce serait dommage que je ne fasse pas plus sa connaissance.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! » Me supplia-t-elle en chuchotant.

Trop tard, j'étais déjà sortie des toilettes, et mon regard avait déjà capté celui de l'homme qui était devenu ma plus belle cible à fléchettes mentales.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il était souriant la seconde d'avant, mais il perdit d'un coup toute sa superbe en croisant mon regard.

Confrontation dans une seconde.

Mais vous voulez peut-être savoir comment j'en étais arrivée là ?

**oOo**

_Jeudi 20 septembre, J-1_

« Oh, merci, merci, merci ! » Fit Jane en sautillant alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

Une semaine qu'elle me tannait pour que j'accepte de l'accompagner à cette soirée. Pour être honnête, j'avais su dès le début que j'accepterais. Mais cela m'avait amusée de me faire désirer. Pour une fois, hein.

« Tu vas voir, ça va être génial. C'est une première en plus.

\- Une première ? C'est une soirée étudiante, Jane.

\- C'est la première organisée par l'association des doctorants, soupira-t-elle, agacée.

\- Y avait déjà le gala des doctorants en Science, en Janvier.

\- Oh, mais Lizzie ! Là il s'agit de tout le campus. Ne fais pas ta blasée, c'est quand même génial de pouvoir se mêler un peu aux autres. »

Je haussai les épaules, peu convaincue. Jane, mon aînée – à peine un an de plus que moi, notre mère avait la santé à l'époque – terminait sa thèse de psychologie, tandis que je débutais la troisième année de la mienne en bio. Habituellement, je n'étais pas extrêmement fan des soirées étudiantes, qui pour la plupart se terminaient dans un bain d'alcool à vous coller la gueule de bois pour les 48 heures suivantes, mais bon. Effectivement, c'était la première fois que les doctorants de chaque faculté se réunissaient dans la même soirée, dans notre Université, au lieu de petites soirées séparées sur chaque campus. Et elle avait lieu tôt dans l'année, ce qui laissait supposer que peu de « première année » seraient là, et beaucoup plus de deuxième à énième année de thèse. Peut-être une possibilité de rencontrer des personnes intéressantes qui ne rouleraient pas sous la table dès la première demi-heure ?

Ah, bah je l'ignorais encore, mais je n'allais pas être déçue. Je m'apprêtais à me rendre compte que j'avais oublié un détail : il existe des personnes qui n'ont pas besoin de boire pour se montrer extrêmement désagréables.

**oOo**

_Vendredi 21 septembre, H-4 avant la confrontation_

« Tu pourrais te faire percer les oreilles. Ce serait tellement plus joli que tu portes de belles boucles, avec ta coiffure.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me faire percer les oreilles.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi j'irais payer pour qu'on me fasse deux trous dans la peau ?

\- Si c'est l'argent le problème, je te le fais.

\- N'insiste pas, Jane, mes oreilles sont très bien entières. »

Charlotte assistait à l'échange que j'avais avec ma sœur, muette comme à son habitude. C'était l'une des qualités que j'aimais le plus chez elle : elle n'avait pas besoin de causer comme un moulin à paroles, contrairement à Jane dont le débit augmentait avec le stress. Et allez comprendre, Jane était stressée par cette soirée.

J'avais rencontré Charlotte en Master nous avions toutes deux poursuivi nos études ensemble, depuis. J'aimais son calme et sa discrétion. Cela étant, j'avais beau beaucoup râler contre l'enthousiasme débordant de ma sœur Jane, elle était également quelqu'un de très timide et adorable. Nous sortions régulièrement toutes les trois, appréciant de pouvoir compter les unes sur les autres pour passer une bonne soirée et se barrer dès que ça nous paraissait dégénérer.

Jane était superbe, comme à son habitude. C'était cliché, mais elle était vraiment la belle fille typique, grande et mince, blonde aux yeux bleus, un visage parfait et surtout parfaitement symétrique. Heureusement, elle n'en jouait pas. Elle restait toujours humble et discrète, et avait d'ailleurs connu étonnamment peu de garçons. A côté d'elle, je passais pour le vilain petit canard, comme j'aimais dire en riant. Elle ne manquait jamais de me gronder, et me faire la leçon sur mon physique selon elle tout aussi superbe.

Ok, je n'avais pas de complexe. De taille moyenne et également fine, merci les heures passées à faire du sport, j'avais de longs cheveux châtain foncé qui présentaient des reflets roux au soleil. Mais on me disait souvent que ce qui était le plus intrigant chez moi, c'était mes yeux, très expressifs : ils pouvaient passer par toutes les nuances du noisette moucheté de vert au noir rien qu'en fonction de mon humeur. J'en faisais une force ce n'était pas pour autant que beaucoup pouvaient se vanter de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Pourquoi tu as choisi la robe bleue ? La rouge te va mieux. Me glissa soudain Jane en terminant de se maquiller.

\- Pour souligner tes beaux yeux », raillai-je.

Jane avait opté pour une robe blanche plutôt sage, qui lui donnait un air de jeune fille de bonne famille. Elle soupira mais lâcha l'affaire.

Charlotte, comme moi, ne prit pas la peine de se maquiller. Jane avait cessé de nous embêter sur ce point quand nous lui avions expliqué qu'avec notre manque d'habitude à porter des trucs sur les yeux, nous ressemblerions à un panda en moins de deux. J'avais cédé sur le gloss, mais c'était cinq minutes plus tôt et il avait déjà quasiment disparu.

« Bon, on y va ? » Fit enfin ma sœur.

Ce fut le moment que choisit notre amie pour enfin intervenir.

« On n'attend que toi. C'est un comble, tu es la plus empressée.

\- Un jour, vous regretterez de ne pas vous comporter comme de vraies jeunes filles. Nous sermonna Jane.

\- Nous portons des robes, c'est pas un truc de jeune fille ? Se défendit Charlotte.

\- Ou de curé. Raillai-je.

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre. On y va, les rabat-joie. »

**oOo**

_H-2 avant la confrontation_

La fête commençait plutôt bien.

Toute une masse d'étudiants était déjà présente quand nous arrivâmes avec Jane et Charlotte, et depuis, les gens arrivaient au compte-goutte.

Au début bien sûr, nous étions tous restés en clan. Mais une heure après l'heure d'ouverture de la soirée, l'association des doctorants de notre université s'était lancée dans un discours passionné pour nous exprimer son bonheur d'avoir tant d'inscrits, et nous énumérer toutes les actions qu'ils prévoyaient pour l'année. Un forum général pour les doctorants, des soirées avec ou sans thème tout au long de l'année, la mise en ligne de nombreux sondages pour « faire bouger l'université »…

Leur bureau venait d'être renouvelé, et ils se disaient très motivés pour rapprocher les gens en une grande fraternité d'intellectuels.

« Quel discours ! On va finir assez élitistes pour surpasser l'ENA. » Raillai-je.

Cela fit pouffer un grand brun à côté de moi. Je lui lançai un regard, et il me fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est que nous sommes le gratin de la génération future, mademoiselle. » Se moqua-t-il.

Je ricanai.

« C'est drôle, je ne suis pas sûre d'être tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour sauver la planète.

\- Sauver la planète ? Aucun intérêt, c'est un rêve de petit peuple. Nous, on est là pour se faire un max de thunes et avoir un gros 4x4 de chez Porsche pour partir en vacances au Touquet. C'est ce que fait l'élite.

\- Ah, on ne doit pas être de la même fac. Tu as choisi médecine ou droit ? Me moquai-je.

\- Droit. Et toi ? Lettres, pour rester aussi humble et altruiste ?

\- Biologie. Ne m'insulte pas, rien à voir avec les marginaux. »

Il éclata de rire. Je le détaillai un peu plus attentivement, curieuse. C'était vraiment un très bel homme. Grand, les cheveux épais mais savamment coiffés, il portait une veste de costume très bien coupée sur un tee-shirt sombre et un jean qui l'était tout autant. A la fois classe et légèrement rebelle. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi, rieurs.

« Les fameux préjugés classiques. Les Lettres sont des marginaux, les futurs médecins des fêtards à tendance perverse, les mecs en Info des puceaux blafards…

\- Quelque chose de ce goût-là. Mais, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Et en Sciences ?

\- Des rats de laboratoire ? Le genre de cinglés qui se font offrir un microscope pour Noël ? »

Je grimaçai. A huit ans, j'en avais mis un sur ma liste au père Noël.

J'aurais bien répondu par un cliché sur les étudiants en Droit, mais un éclat de rire nous interrompit. Je me retournai vers sa source, reconnaissant celui de ma sœur. Et je la vis à peine plus loin, les joues très rouges, discutant avec trois autres personnes. Charlotte souriait timidement, hochant la tête.

« Oh tiens. On dirait que mon ami est en train de draguer. S'amusa mon nouveau compagnon.

\- Ton ami ?

\- Le grand blond qui fait les yeux doux à la fille. »

Je me retournai de nouveau vers le petit groupe, curieuse. Le grand blond était clairement un très beau garçon, aux yeux bleus rieurs et surtout très intéressés par ma sœur.

« C'est Charles. Il a un bagout extraordinaire on s'était donné pour mission qu'il ne drague pas la moitié des étudiantes présentes, mais il a déjà commencé.

\- Bien, avant que tu ne finisses par dire quelque chose de très gênant, la blonde avec qui il discute est ma sœur.

\- Oh ! Le monde est petit. Désolé, ai-je déjà dit quelque chose de gênant ?

\- Ce serait le cas, ton nez serait déjà cassé.

\- Ce serait dommage, je le trouve plutôt beau. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Je suis Alexandre, au fait. Alexandre Fitzwilliam.

\- Elizabeth, mais je préfère Lizzie.

\- Et moi Alex. Enchanté Lizzie. Viens, allons donc les rejoindre, on va continuer les présentations. »

Le fameux Charles était accompagné d'une fille rousse, engoncée dans une robe fourreau verte et à l'air aussi aimable que la reine d'Angleterre en pleine cérémonie, et d'un autre homme imposant, aux cheveux noirs et au regard gris qui paraissait vaguement ennuyé. Un air de famille avec Alexandre, en beaucoup moins avenant de prime abord.

Le plus lumineux de la bande était clairement Charles, mais je devais reconnaître que le grand brun était extrêmement beau – bien que visiblement distant, voire agacé.

Au passage, Alex était vraiment charmant, et je commençais à apprécier la soirée.

« Ça va les gars ? Je discutais avec cette charmante personne, quand nous nous sommes rendu compte que tu étais tout accaparé par sa sœur. »

Charles émit un rire sympathique, et le regard du brun agacé se posa sur Alex, puis sur moi, fermé.

D'un coup, je me sentis moins à l'aise. C'était assez rare que quelqu'un me fasse sentir aussi petite et… Nue d'un simple coup d'œil. Je n'aimais pas trop cette sensation, et je toussotai.

« Lizzie, je te présente Charles, et voici William, mon cousin. Et Caroline est la sœur de Charles. »

Caroline, c'était la rousse à l'air hautain. Je lui adressai un bref signe de tête alors qu'elle me dévisageait de la tête au pied. Ok, je n'aimais pas cette personne, c'était clair.

Le dénommé William garda le silence, son regard rivé sur mon visage. Heureusement, Jane ne laissa pas le malaise s'installer.

« Je suis Jane, la sœur de Lizzie. Et voici Charlotte, notre amie.

\- Lizzie, ce n'est pas un prénom. » Fit la rousse en s'accrochant au bras de William, qui se raidit.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Non, je m'appelle Elizabeth, mais je préfère Lizzie.

\- Et tu étudies quoi, Lizzie ? Coupa Charles, le regard sympathique – et c'était bien le seul du trio.

\- Un modèle de cancer du sang. Et vous, vous êtes tous en Droit aussi ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Se dandina Caroline.

\- Enfin, sauf Caro, qui ne fait qu'accompagner Charles ce soir. » Sourit Alex.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris, tandis que _Caro_ le fusillait du sien. Tiens donc, visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas l'apprécier – mais Alex devait avoir des raisons plus précises qu'une simple antipathie naturelle.

« Je suis assistante juridique. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Charles et Caroline sont en fait les enfants de Jean-Louis Bingley, du célèbre cabinet d'avocats Bingley & Bingley. » Précisa Jane, dans une maladroite tentative de désamorcer la tension qui s'installait.

Ah, oui, même pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'y pompait rien en Droit, ça devenait parlant. Ce cabinet était l'un des plus célèbres, très engagé auprès des hommes politiques les plus influents.

« Et William est le futur héritier des entreprises Darcy. » Roucoula Caroline en se collant d'autant plus au concerné.

Hin hin, je commençais à cerner dans quoi j'étais tombée. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la première fois que je rencontrais des nantis, mais là, on était dans le top gratin… Et cette chère Caroline, assistante juridique probablement dans le cabinet de papa, espérait visiblement devenir aussi l'épouse du futur PDG des entreprises Darcy, qu'on ne présentait plus. Des entreprises qui touchaient aussi bien aux secteurs des automobiles que de l'immobilier, et même des télécommunications. William Darcy pesait tellement lourd que je m'étonnais qu'il ne soit pas encerclé de gardes du corps. Encore que, avec la sangsue, il était plutôt tranquille. Cela dit, il avait l'air franchement agacé et il la repoussa fermement.

« Et vous êtes ? » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je sourcillai. Pour des premiers mots sortants de sa bouche, c'était peu avenant. Visiblement la première chose qui l'intéressait, c'était notre pedigree. Parce que bon, les présentations prénom/fac venaient d'être faites par Charles et ma sœur… Mais peut-être était-il trop occupé à nous dévisager comme des intrus nuisibles pour écouter ?

« Jane et Lizzie Bennet, filles de cadres moyens et non inscrites au LOF. » Répliquai-je.

Mon regard plein de défi se planta dans le sien, et de nouveau il se mura dans le silence. Il n'avait pas l'air plus loquace que mon amie Charlotte, mais il était nettement moins agréable.

Alex – j'en avais honte, mais je l'avais presque oublié – éclata soudain de rire et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« En tous cas, tu ne me parais pas si ennuyeuse, pour une scientifique. Je peux t'inviter à danser ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Et je le pensais, sincèrement heureuse de m'éloigner de ce groupe tendu.

**oOo**

_H-quelques minutes avant la confrontation_

Après avoir passé quelque temps avec Alex, qui était de très bonne compagnie, j'étais partie retrouver Charlotte, qui avait rejoint certains de nos camarades de laboratoire. Je ne cherchais même pas à retrouver Jane je l'avais croisée à plusieurs reprises, riant et dansant à tour de rôle, mais toujours avec Charles, tandis que les deux autres semblaient être partis voir ailleurs si ils ne pouvaient pas apporter un peu de mauvaise humeur à d'autres personnes. J'avais discuté deux ou trois fois avec Charles et elle, mais je préférais les laisser de leur côté ils avaient l'air de s'entendre _vraiment_ très bien.

Charlotte eut soudain envie d'aller aux toilettes je n'étais pas mécontente de l'accompagner, cela ferait un peu de repos. La salle était devenue extrêmement bruyante, et j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

Les toilettes étaient plutôt classes il y avait en fait une sorte de couloir derrière la porte, qui menait aux cabinets.

En en ressortant, nous décidâmes de rester quelques minutes dans le couloir, où étaient disposées quelques chaises, pour nous détendre les jambes et profiter encore de l'ambiance sonore étouffée. Et c'est ainsi, par la porte entrouverte, que je remarquai que Charles s'approchait – seul – et semblait engager la conversation avec quelqu'un.

« Tu devrais te mêler un peu aux gens, Will… C'est pas sain ta manie de rester toujours à l'écart ! » Entendis-je.

C'est pas vraiment que je voulais les écouter, mais dans ce coin où le son de la musique était fortement atténué, pas de bol pour eux, on les entendait très bien.

« Franchement Charles, tu m'expliques l'intérêt que j'y aurais ? T'en trouves beaucoup des gens intéressants ? Deux heures qu'on est là, la moitié a déjà bu assez pour ne plus avoir de conversation.

\- Parmi les mecs, certes. Mais justement, tu pourrais en profiter pour te trouver une fille ! Plaisanta son ami.

\- Une fille ? Pitié, Charles, il n'y en a pas une seule intéressante.

\- Je trouve Jane très intéressante, pour ma part ! Se défendit Charles.

\- Oui, d'accord, admettons, et très jolie. Mais justement, tu as déjà décidé de lui accorder toute ton attention et tes faveurs, je ne voudrais en aucun cas marcher sur tes plates-bandes. Railla Darcy.

\- Tu as un sacré problème, Will. Des fois tu causes comme un mec qu'on aurait sorti du 18ème siècle, et l'instant d'après le gentleman a disparu. Tu es tout à fait injuste d'ailleurs la sœur de Jane, Lizzie, m'a parue très sympathique.

\- Elizabeth Bennet ? Elle est à peine passable et ne m'a pas l'air d'avoir énormément de conversation.

\- Nous sommes dans une salle remplie de doctorantes. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour penser qu'aucune n'est à la hauteur de ta conversation. S'agaça Charles.

\- Des doctorantes ? Je t'en prie, Charles… La plupart sont des filles qui ont atterri là par défaut, ont l'intention de finir leur thèse, éventuellement un ou deux post-doc, puis de se trouver un mec et de pondre un gosse pour se mettre en congé parental parce que « vous comprenez, de nos jours, élever correctement un enfant est incompatible avec une vie professionnelle accomplie ». Pour un peu, tes Jane et Lizzie sont tout à fait du genre. »

Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée soudainement remontée en bloc… Et ce fut le moment où je fis mon apparition, malgré la tentative de Charlotte de me retenir.

Donc reprenons.

**oOo**

Un silence flotta, alors que Charles comme l'autre pâlissaient à vue d'œil. Ce fut le premier qui brisa le silence.

« Tiens, Lizzie… Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez pour vous signaler que pour des étudiants en droit, il y en a au moins un qui devrait réviser des notions telles que l'outrage sexiste. Ton mode de pensée serait très bien compris au 18ème siècle, tu me diras. » Fis-je en plantant mes yeux dans ceux de Darcy.

« Excuse-le, Lizzie, il dit beaucoup de conneries quand il est bougon. » Tenta Charles en fusillant son ami du regard.

Ami qui restait coi, son regard semblant indiquer qu'il cherchait une échappatoire qu'il ne trouvait pas. Je haussai les épaules et fis un large sourire.

« Oh, mais il y aurait à s'excuser si je m'étais sentie visée. En fait, ce qui me fait rire, c'est que tout ça sorte de la bouche d'un fils à papa qui attend de finir sa thèse pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale et poser ses doigts de pied en éventail sur son grand bureau de PDG. » Répliquai-je à Charles.

Je me retournai ensuite vers Darcy.

Ça, c'était gratuit. Mais l'autre l'avait cherché.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? Le plus hilarant, c'est que c'est toi qui te retrouveras un jour à épouser une dinde de première qui sera bien contente de prétexter avoir à élever tes deux ou trois gosses pour ne pas avoir à bosser. Heureusement, tu auras probablement quelques secrétaires pour t'aider à supporter ta triste vie. » Sifflai-je, mon regard planté dans le sien.

Il réagit enfin, se renfrognant et ouvrant la bouche mais je ne le laissai pas en placer une, les laissant tous les deux en plan - en le bousculant presque de mon épaule, histoire de marquer mon mépris pour ce personnage.

Non mais oh.

Charlotte m'avait suivie en trottinant, blasée.

« J'allais sûrement pas laisser un abruti arrogant dire ce genre de merdes sur moi, et pire, sur Jane ! M'énervai-je.

\- Oh, je sais. » Fit-elle, habituée. « Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Non, t'inquiète. Si tu crois que ça va me gâcher la soirée.

\- Je ne doute pas du contraire. De toute façon, ce type ne m'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis.

\- Pas ici en tous cas. Probablement plus dans la jet-set.

\- Et puis il est bien puni regarde-le, il est de nouveau seul avec Caroline Bingley. »

Machinalement, je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait… Et croisai le regard intense de Darcy, qui semblait ne pas vouloir me lâcher des yeux bien que sa _compagne_ Caroline lui pressait l'épaule en bavassant. J'eus un sourire moqueur, que visiblement il ne manqua pas.

Eh bien, la future mère de ses enfants était toute trouvée, quelle chance il avait.

Je lui tournai le dos, et entraînai Charlotte vers la table qu'occupaient nos camarades de labo.

Je ne recroisai plus Darcy de la soirée… Et c'était très bien comme ça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Plus qu'à espérer que vous avez aimé cette introduction entre nos deux protagonistes ! Si c'est le cas... On se retrouve bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2 Noir et sans sucre

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me revoici avec la suite de la nouvelle aventure de Lizzie et Darcy... Si vous avez accroché leur première rencontre, voici la seconde ! J'ai remarqué que dans ma présentation au niveau du chapitre 1, une phrase n'est absolument pas passée malgré mes tentatives désespérées de correction... C'est quand je parlais de ma fréquence de publication. Je précisais que je pense poster un à deux chapitres chaque semaine, probablement entre le vendredi soir et le dimanche...

Comme d'habitude, je commence par remercier mes reviewers guest :)

**Jane :** et j'espère que ça va se poursuivre ! Te voilà donc embarquée dans une nouvelle aventure, on prend les mêmes et on recommence :)

**Nathalie :** Et voici pour la suite, avec la deuxième rencontre de nos chers protagonistes... Au grand dam de Lizzie, qui se serait bien passée de recroiser son meilleur ennemi !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 2 - Noir et sans sucre**

_Novembre_

Les deux mois suivants passèrent à Vitesse grand V. Je m'étais lancée dans une manip qui ne marchait pas si bien que ça, et cela me prenait pas mal la tête. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, l'association de doctorants, qui avait récupéré l'adresse e-mail de chaque étudiant s'étant inscrit à la soirée, envoyait des mails à une fréquence telle que ça en devenait presque du flooding. La plupart du temps, pour informer que ça y est, ils avaient lancé leur forum de doctorants, et que chaque inscrit dans ce cycle à notre université pouvait – devait ! – s'y connecter. Leur forum, je m'en foutais un peu. J'avais juste envie de les signaler comme spam.

De son côté, Jane était électrique, insupportable. Elle me faisait penser à une maniaco-dépressive, oscillant entre des moments de joie intense parce que Charles lui avait proposé un café, et des moments de désespoir parce qu'il mettait un peu trop de temps à répondre à ses messages.

Au début, elle évitait de m'en parler. Mais alors vraiment seulement au tout début. D'une voix hésitante, elle m'avait expliqué que Charles lui avait rapporté la conversation que j'avais entendue. Je lui avais dit que ça ne faisait rien, j'avais eu l'occasion de dire le fond de ma pensée à qui de droit. Alors, elle avait laissé ça de côté et s'était mise à me vanter en long, en large et en travers chacune des qualités de son prince charmant.

« Vraiment les filles, il est si agréable. Je pourrais passer des heures à parler avec lui.

\- Dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas de sa sœur ou de son ami ! » Avait objecté Charlotte.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle aussi commençait à être agacée d'en entendre parler à chaque fois qu'elle nous rendait visite – Jane et moi partagions un appartement non loin de nos campus respectifs.

« Oh, Charlotte… Tu exagères.

\- Sur Darcy, ou sur Caroline ?

\- Je n'ai absolument rien pour défendre le premier, même si je suis convaincue qu'il est moins antipathique que vous voulez bien le penser. Charles m'a dit qu'au fond c'était quelqu'un de très gentil et profondément honnête.

\- Tu l'enfonces, si tu affirmes que ce qu'il dit à voix haute reflète le fond de sa pensée. Fis-je remarquer.

\- Quant à Caroline, c'est quelqu'un de très agréable quand on discute vraiment avec. Je l'ai recroisée en allant boire un café avec Charles l'autre jour, et elle n'est pas si mauvaise.

\- Ah bon. Elle devait être constipée le soir de la fête, alors. » Lâchai-je.

Jane soupira.

« Oh, vous êtes agaçantes. On y va ? »

Jane rejoignait Charles en ville pour leur troisième rencard Charlotte et moi avions décidé de l'accompagner et d'aller ensuite au cinéma toutes les deux. Nous sortîmes donc dans la fraîcheur de cette fin novembre, et je resserrai mon manteau autour de mon cou en frissonnant.

Nous eûmes la chance de ne pas attendre trop longtemps le bus et quinze minutes plus tard, nous marchions en direction du grand blond qui faisait tant frémir ma sœur. Il nous accueillit avec un immense sourire.

« Ah, Charlotte, Lizzie, quel plaisir ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Super, et toi ? » Répliquai-je en le sondant du regard.

Il me fit un sourire gêné, et se racla la gorge.

« Très bien… »

Un léger silence s'installa, et je le rompis.

« Bon, Jane, à toute, on ne voudrait pas vous retenir. Tu envoies un message quand tu repars, on verra si on prend le même bus.

\- Euh, Lizzie… » M'interrompit Charles.

Je le regardai de nouveau.

« J'aimerais encore te présenter mes excuses, pour... La dernière fois »

Je soufflai, exaspérée.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que ton ami est un con ? Je ne t'en veux pas, ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. » Se renfrogna-t-il légèrement. « Il est très maladroit, mais il se sent gêné de s'être comporté ainsi.

\- Grand bien lui fasse.

\- Je suis certain qu'il te présenterait volontiers lui-même ses excuses… Peut-être accepterais-tu de me passer ton numéro, et je lui transmettrai ?

\- Mais avec plaisir. C'est le 08 36 65 65 65. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et Jane soupira.

« C'est le numéro du père Noël, lui expliqua-t-elle en me fusillant du regard. « En tous cas quand on avait six ans !

\- Il n'aura qu'à laisser un message. » Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Charles secoua la tête, abandonnant la bataille.

« Tant pis, c'est son problème, pas le mien après tout.

\- Bon rencard, les tourtereaux. » Souris-je en adressant un signe de la main à Jane et Charles.

Je m'éloignai avec Charlotte, non sans avoir remarqué les joues de ma sœur qui viraient à l'écarlate.

**oOo**

_Lundi 3 décembre_

Je m'appuyai contre le mur de la salle 145 E, crevée d'avoir couru. Moi qui avais craint arriver en retard, finalement j'étais la première.

C'était le premier jour d'une formation à laquelle je m'étais inscrite. Dans le cadre du doctorat, nous devions en faire un certain nombre d'heures avant de valider notre diplôme, avec un choix heureusement assez larges de modules – certains spécifiques aux Sciences, d'autres accessibles à toutes les facultés. C'était le cas du module Anglais général, auquel je m'étais inscrite, entre autres. Un grand nombre de groupes avait été créé en prenant soin de mixer les origines. Une série de dix cours de deux heures, à raison d'un toutes les deux semaines environ.

L'intérêt étant de pouvoir discuter en anglais avec des étudiants de diverses composantes, et donc de se faire un vocabulaire un peu plus varié que celui, pour moi, de la biologie pure.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir vide je regardai ma montre. 18h55. La formation commençait dans cinq minutes, et la foule ne se pressait pas encore. C'était une heure plutôt chiante pour faire un cours, mais pratique pour tout bon doctorant qui ne voyait pas filer le temps.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent à ma hauteur, et je levai les yeux machinalement pour saluer mon futur camarade.

Choc.

Je reconnus immédiatement les yeux gris.

« Bonsoir. »

Sur le coup, je faillis bien ne pas répondre. Alors ça, c'était ma veine.

Darcy.

« Bonsoir. » Finis-je par répliquer d'une voix monocorde.

A mon grand soulagement, un troupeau de six étudiants arriva dans l'instant, coupant Darcy alors qu'il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Ouf. J'avais pas une grande envie de me lancer dans une discussion houleuse, et je ne voyais pas d'autre possibilité avec ce personnage.

L'enseignant arriva à la suite, s'excusant de son retard, et ouvrit la salle. Une petite salle de cours, dont les tables avaient été disposées en U. Première entrée, je m'installai à l'extrémité, et m'agaçai de voir Darcy prendre place juste à côté. Si je me le tapais comme unique voisin à chaque séance, ça allait être long.

Je sortis un bloc-notes et un stylo, tandis que d'autres préféraient l'ordinateur portable, et m'enfonçai dans mon siège en préférant regarder vers l'enseignant. Grand et blond, le regard clair, il se présenta comme un vacataire embauché pour ce module, dont il nous expliqua brièvement l'organisation, tout en s'installant lui-même. Je sentais le regard de mon voisin peser sur moi, et mes poils se hérissaient. Je fis tourner mon stylo dans mes doigts, nerveuse.

Le cours commença par un tour de table en anglais, évidemment. Je fus la première désignée pour me présenter, et ravalai une remarque acide sur le fait que mon ambition dans la vie était de finir mère au foyer après un post-doc l'ironie n'aurait été comprise que par une personne, c'eut été triste.

J'expliquai donc brièvement mon sujet de thèse et laissai la parole à mon voisin.

Darcy préparait donc une thèse dans le droit d'entreprise. Il ne précisa pas que sa voie était toute tracée dans l'entreprise familiale, bien sûr, mais je remarquai aux chuchotements qui suivirent sa présentation que chacun avait compris à qui ils avaient affaire. Une seconde, j'en eus pitié pour lui. Ça ne devait pas être toujours facile d'être reconnu partout où l'on donnait son nom notamment reconnu comme un jeune homme blindé de fric et donc très « intéressant ». Ça pouvait presque excuser –non, n'exagérons rien : expliquer, plutôt – son caractère ignoble.

Les deux heures passèrent au final très rapidement, et je finis par me détendre. Darcy avait cessé de me fixer, et le cours prit plus la forme d'un échange constant, chacun posant des questions aux autres sur leur travail, ou quand ce sujet fut épuisé, les loisirs.

Quand l'enseignant annonça la fin du cours, je m'étirai en soupirant, et rangeai mon calepin. J'étais dehors en quelques secondes, épuisée et affamée, et je me dirigeais déjà d'un bon pas vers la sortie quand je me sentis rattrapée.

Sans ralentir, je tournai ma tête vers celui qui était en train de caler son pas sur le mien. Le regard gris. Je l'aurais parié.

« Elizabeth… »

Je me retins de lui répondre que je préférais Lizzie. Manquerait plus qu'il pense que je le comptais parmi mes amis.

« Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, mais je souhaiterais te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement de l'autre soir.

\- Ok. »

_L'autre soir_. J'avais presque envie d'en rire. C'était il y avait deux mois et demi.

Un silence s'installa, alors que nous sortions du bâtiment. La vache, il faisait froid. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus le plus pratique, agacée de voir Darcy m'emboîter le pas.

« A vrai dire, j'ai essayé de le faire par l'intermédiaire de Charles, insista-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Il m'a dit d'appeler le père Noël.

\- N'en fais rien, tu risquerais de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux s'il apprend comment tu considères les femmes. » Répliquai-je en m'arrêtant devant le panneau de bus.

Environ cinq minutes avant qu'il ne passe. Enfin, à condition qu'il soit à l'heure.

« Bien, écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées.

\- Ok. »

Un silence s'installa… Très brièvement. Darcy semblait étonné que je ne relance pas la conversation.

« C'est tout ? Lança-t-il alors.

\- Eh bien, oui. Quoi, tu voudrais que je te remercie de t'excuser ?

\- Non ! Mais je ne sais pas... On pourrait peut-être essayer de partir sur de meilleures bases.

\- Pourquoi donc ? On ne fréquente pas les mêmes cercles.

\- Ta sœur fréquente mon meilleur ami.

\- On se reverra à leur mariage, alors. » Me moquai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, et je décidai par lassitude de mettre un peu d'eau dans mon vin. Si ça pouvait le faire partir plus vite… Car je doutais fortement que Monsieur soit ici pour prendre le bus. Cela lui était-il arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie?

« Ecoute, j'ai bien saisi que tu essaies de faire des efforts pour rattraper des pensées que tu regrettes d'avoir formulées à voix haute. Je ferai donc l'effort de les accepter. Ça te va ? »

Bon, j'essayais en tous cas. Mais je n'étais pas forcément la fille le plus diplomate du pays… Loin s'en faut.

Il soupira.

« Mon bus arrive. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas prolonger la conversation, mais vu l'heure, le prochain est probablement dans une heure au moins. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, Elizabeth. » Souffla-t-il alors que, soulagée, je me rapprochais du bord du trottoir.

Le véhicule stoppa, et je sautai presque dedans dès que les portes s'ouvrirent.

A la sensation dans ma nuque, j'eus le sentiment qu'il resta un moment à regarder le bus s'éloigner. Mais je devais me tromper.

N'empêche que je ne m'étais pas attendue à le revoir, c'est sûr, mais encore moins à entendre des excuses de sa bouche. Et cela me troublait.

**oOo**

_Presque une semaine plus tard_

Bon, maintenant je savais que pendant encore neuf séances de cours d'anglais, j'aurais l'immense honneur de recroiser Darcy. Mais pensez-vous que cette chance s'arrêtait là ?

Bien sûr que non.

Le dimanche suivant, Jane me tarauda pour que je l'accompagne récupérer un livre que Charles avait promis de lui prêter – contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas de voiture, ne voyant pas quel intérêt cela avait, en ville. _Ben tu ne le vois toujours pas l'intérêt, là ?_

Le week-end, les transports en commun étaient ridiculement inefficaces, surtout pour aller se perdre à l'extérieur de la ville.

Découvrant qu'il fallait non pas se rendre à l'appartement de Charles, mais dans la maison de banlieue de William Darcy, je lui avais opposé un refus que j'avais voulu catégorique.

Je lui avais proposé mes clés, aussi. Mais elle refusait de conduire ma voiture.

Je lui avais dit que ça pouvait probablement attendre le lendemain, ou n'importe quand dans la semaine. Mais le livre n'était qu'un prétexte, c'était l'envie de voir Charles qui la pressait. La pauvre, vu que son amoureux passait le week-end chez Darcy, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis jeudi soir. J'en aurais pleuré tellement ça me paraissait difficile à endurer.

Ok, sans doute suis-je légèrement cynique.

Mais visiblement pas assez, puisque je finis par céder. Et, de très mauvaise humeur, je pris la route avec Jane pour aller jusqu'à une maison… Que dis-je, une demeure, un domaine ! Presque perdue dans la campagne qui jouxtait la ville.

Je me garai dans une grande cour gravillonnée, devant une bâtisse digne d'un mini-château. Deux voitures y étaient déjà garées, une Mercedes et une BMW. Plutôt petit joueur des voitures « de week-end », je supposais.

« Ça a l'air immense ! S'émerveilla Jane.

\- J'aimerais pas avoir à y faire le ménage. Rétorquai-je.

\- Je doute que Will fasse le ménage lui-même », répondit-elle avec philosophie.

_Tu m'étonnes._

Je fus presque surprise que ce ne soit pas un majordome, mais Charles, qui nous ouvrit la porte. Je réprimai une envie de lever les yeux au ciel quand Jane et lui se firent un baiser du bout des lèvres en rougissant.

« Salut, Lizzie. C'est gentil d'avoir amené Jane vous rentrerez bien prendre un thé ? »

Si seulement je pouvais dire non sans passer pour une malpolie. Avoir une éducation, ça craint, parfois.

Nous suivîmes Charles jusqu'à une grande pièce où nous attendaient…

_Les_ autres. C'est-à-dire non seulement Darcy, mais également Caroline. Ô joie. La prochaine fois, Jane ne m'aurait pas.

Nous nous saluâmes tous du bout des lèvres, encore que Darcy fut celui qui se montra le plus cordial.

« Eh bien, Elizabeth, quelle est donc cette voiture ? J'ignorais que cela pouvait rouler encore. » Attaqua Caroline de sa voix de pimbêche, en désignant ma vieille AX par la fenêtre.

Je lui fis un sourire crispé.

« Elle aura une durée de vie bien supérieure à celle des deux autres cumulées, répliquai-je.

\- On s'apprêtait à prendre le thé, vous en voulez un aussi ? » Nous coupa Charles.

Je grimaçai. Il allait me falloir plus fort, si il fallait que je tienne ne serait-ce que quinze minutes.

« Avec plaisir. Cela dit Lizzie est plus café, si tu as. » Précisa Jane.

Je lui lançai un regard empli de gratitude, même si après tout, c'était de sa faute si j'étais là.

« Pas de problème. Lait ? Intervint Darcy.

\- Eurk, non. Noir et sans sucre, s'il te plait. » Rétorquai-je.

Il leva un sourcil et marmonna un « J'aurais dû m'en douter » en guise de réponse, puis sortit de la pièce. J'en profitai pour y jeter un regard circulaire.

La pièce, que je supposais être le salon, était grande et deux de ses murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques remplies de… plusieurs centaines de livres. Un immense canapé en cuir noir trônait au milieu, encadré de fauteuils assortis autour d'une table basse en verre. Les autres s'installant tous autour de cette table, je pris aussi place dans un fauteuil.

Darcy revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau nouvelle surprise. J'étais sûrement d'un très mauvais esprit pour avoir du mal à l'imaginer sans servants.

« Merci », soufflai-je en prenant mon café. « Dis-moi, il n'y avait pas assez de pièces dans la maison, pour que tu sois obligé de mettre la bibliothèque dans le salon ? » Le taquinai-je en désignant les livres aux murs.

Il sourit. Une première, mon cœur en loupa un battement. Hélas, ce mec était aussi détestable que beau. La vie est injuste.

« Mais, ce n'est pas la bibliothèque. Il y a effectivement une autre pièce pour ça, ici, ce ne sont que quelques livres pour faire passer la soirée.

\- Je me disais bien, i peine de la lecture pour un mois. Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu lis beaucoup ? » Demanda Darcy, curieux.

Il s'installa dans le canapé, à l'instar de Caroline mais le plus loin possible d'elle cela me fit rire intérieurement.

« Un peu moins depuis le début de ma thèse… » Répliquai-je en haussant les épaules de manière évasive.

Darcy semblait prêt à continuer sur cette lancée, mais Caroline, visiblement jalouse de notre échange cordial, intervint.

« On voit que ce n'est pas la mode qui te passionne ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu surprise de l'attaque. Darcy la fusilla du regard, et Charles la rabroua.

« Caro…

\- Non mais, ne le prends surtout pas mal, Elizabeth. Je suis simplement surprise de ta tenue. Un jean et une chemise, on croirait que tu vas à l'écurie ! » Rit-elle d'une voix fausse.

Hin hin. Mon jean était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, certes, mais ma chemise était quand même relativement féminine. Elle pensait vraiment me faire sentir honteuse ?

« Faut dire, tu me donnes l'impression d'être à une foire au bétail. » Lâchai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se raidit, et sa bouche s'arrondit Jane soupira, et Darcy s'étrangla avec son thé avant d'étouffer un rire dans une quinte de toux.

« Très élégant. On voit que nous n'appartenons pas tout à fait à la même société. Rétorqua-t-elle en cherchant du regard l'approbation de Darcy – raté – puis de son frère –raté aussi.

\- Et j'en loue le Seigneur.

\- Tu sais quand même que les femmes s'en tirent mieux à avoir une certaine allure ?

\- Développe ce point, je suis toute ouïe. Fis-je avec mon sourire le plus poli.

\- Eh bien, très chère Elizabeth, si un jour tu souhaites t'élever un peu dans la société, rencontrer un homme et avoir une relation solide, ce genre de choses, il y a des bases. Soigner son apparence en fait partie. » Déclama-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Mon coude sur l'accoudoir, je posai mon menton dans ma main en continuant de la fixer.

« Tu m'en diras tant. Ça marche, pour toi ? »

Elle se renfrogna et me fusilla du regard, visiblement furieuse.

« Ecoute Caroline, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour m'attirer tes foudres, mais crois-moi, tu mourras d'épuisement avant de commencer à me faire une once de peine. Lui lançai-je.

\- Mais non, Elizabeth, enfin, je n'ai rien contre toi. Je dis ça en toute _amitié_. Fit-elle en se dandinant dans le canapé, mal à l'aise.

\- J'en suis flattée. Je te répondrai donc juste que personnellement, je me vois construire une relation stable sur la base de ma personnalité plutôt que sur mon apparence, somme toute assez _passable_… »

Ça, c'était une pique gratuite envers Darcy, que je vis se tendre du coin de l'œil.

« … Mais, chacun sa vision des choses. » Conclus-je avec un sourire poli en me redressant.

Je bus mon café d'un trait, et me levai.

« Bon, c'était sympa de vous voir, mais oh, il est déjà cette heure-là ? »

Je feins de jeter un œil à mon poignet, mais il était nu. Aïe. D'ailleurs, cela n'échappa pas à Darcy.

« Pense à t'acheter une montre, sur le chemin du retour. » Railla-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard, mais ça n'effaça pas son sourire moqueur.

_La honte._

« Jane, tu es prête ? Repris-je.

\- Allons-y », fit-elle en se levant, avec un sourire gêné.

Darcy et Charles se levèrent aussi pour nous raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, en bons gentlemen. Heureusement, Caroline ne bougea pas du salon.

Arrivés dans l'entrée, alors que les deux tourtereaux ne savaient visiblement pas comment se dire au revoir, je soupirai.

« Jane, tu as récupéré le livre que tu étais venue chercher, au fait ?

\- Oh ! Non. Fit-elle en rougissant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je vais te le chercher. Lança Charles en riant.

\- Je t'accompagne. »

Et voilà comment je me retrouvai de nouveau seule avec Darcy pour de longues minutes.

Mal à l'aise, je me dandinais d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Tu as une maison sympa. Finis-je par dire pour briser le silence.

\- Mmh, merci. Un peu grande. »

_Sans rire._

« C'est la maison familiale, non ? » M'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela le fit visiblement rire.

« Celle-ci ? Non. A vrai dire, j'y vis seul.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Moi qui pensais que la presse people faisait partie de tes lectures, ironisa-t-il.

\- Tu deviens vraiment insultant. Le prévins-je.

\- Je le conçois, excuse-moi. Ma mère est décédée et mon père vit à Londres la plupart du temps, désormais ma sœur fait ses études là-bas aussi. Bon, j'ai bien une tante et des cousins dont Alexandre, que je vois plus régulièrement.

\- Désolée pour ta mère… »

Darcy haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture démentie par son regard un peu triste.

« C'était il y a longtemps. »

Je toussotai pour m'éclaircir la gorge, alors que le silence retombait. Punaise, ils en mettaient un temps, à revenir !

« Ta maison est vraiment si grande que ça ? Plaisantai-je avec un rire un peu jaune, regardant vers l'escalier qu'avaient emprunté Jane et Charles.

\- Je crois surtout que… »

Darcy s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

« J'imagine que Charles a du mal à retrouver son bouquin.

\- Ah. Oui, certainement. »

Heureusement, Charles et Jane finirent par réapparaître avant que nous ayons à trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. Je soufflai, soulagée. J'avais presque failli en venir à prétexter un besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour me retrouver seule.

« Merci encore, Will, c'est très joli chez toi. Fit Jane.

\- Je t'en prie, vous revenez quand vous voulez. Répondit-il poliment.

\- Prête Jane ? Merci à vous. » Fis-je, peut-être un peu rapidement, en poussant la porte.

Jane et moi sortîmes de la maison, et j'étais prête à m'élancer vers ma voiture, quand la voix de Darcy parvint une dernière fois à mes oreilles.

« A lundi en huit, Elizabeth. »

Un frisson courut le long de ma colonne, et je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour lui lancer un regard. Le sien était fixé sur moi, impénétrable.

Je le ressentis presque comme une menace. Les joues brûlantes, je répondis d'un simple signe de la tête et m'éloignai en hâte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les dés sont jetés, Lizzie ne va pas être débarrassée de Darcy aussi facilement. Et inversement...

Alors ? Je continue ?


	3. Chapter 3 Et deux tartines pour la 8 !

**Hello tout le monde !**

Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est pas mon habitude de poster en pleine semaine, mais... Mon chapitre était prêt, mais j'ai été trop occupée dimanche pour le mettre en ligne. Donc c'est pour aujourd'hui !

Puisque cette nouvelle fic semble avoir quelques fans, je continue... Cette fois, avec un POV Will. Je ne suis pas forcément aussi inspirée dans cette fic... Mais j'avais envie de vous glisser un peu dans ses pensées. Après tout, Darcy est un personnage compliqué...

Comme d'habitude, on commence avec mes reviews guests !

**Niagara** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

**Dorlote** : t'étais en guest, mais je t'envoie un MP en réponse ;)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Lundi 17 décembre_

**POV Will**

Le fameux lundi en huit arriva enfin. C'était étrange, idiot, mettez-y l'adjectif qui vous sied, mais depuis qu'Elizabeth avait passé un court moment chez moi – certes dans l'unique but d'amener sa sœur –, je ressentais une grande impatience à l'idée de la recroiser en cours d'anglais pendant encore neuf séances.

Je n'avais pas eu à y réfléchir tant que ça. C'était plutôt naturel, bien que dérangeant, d'une certaine manière.

Elizabeth Bennet était une personne à part, tellement différente de celles que je côtoyais au quotidien, qu'il était évident qu'elle devait éveiller mon intérêt. Je ne nierais pas que la première impression que j'avais eue d'elle était négative. Présentée par Alex comme sa charmante nouvelle amie, je lui avais à peine adressé un regard. Et j'avais simplement vu une jeune fille pas très grande, châtain, très simple et aux yeux marron. Pas de quoi se mettre à baver, mais si elle plaisait à Alex, grand bien lui fasse.

Puis Caroline m'avait présenté en faisant étalage de mon CV, et mon agacement était monté en flèche quand j'avais vu cette fille sourciller. _Encore une qui est en train de calculer mon patrimoine_, m'étais-je dit. J'aurais bien voulu rester anonyme, parfois.

Evidemment, à cet instant précis, je ne savais alors pas à quel point je me trompais.

Agacé et peu désireux de me faire une groupie supplémentaire, j'avais parlé sèchement. Et sur le coup, j'avais été satisfait qu'elle me réponde tout aussi froidement. J'avais cru avoir simplement réussi à décourager toute tentative de rapprochement de la part d'une fille banale et intéressée.

En fait, rien ne m'avait préparé à la claque que je m'étais alors pris, quand elle m'avait surpris plus tard à médire auprès de Charles et qu'elle était venue sans honte ni hésitation me renvoyer mes sarcasmes à la figure, un par un, pour ensuite me balancer d'un ton méprisant l'avenir qu'elle envisageait pour moi.

_C'est toi qui te retrouveras un jour à épouser une dinde de première qui sera bien contente de prétexter avoir à élever tes deux ou trois gosses pour ne pas avoir à bosser. Heureusement, tu auras probablement quelques secrétaires pour t'aider à supporter ta triste vie._

Quelle... merdeuse !

Sur le coup, j'avais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi puissant qu'incompréhensible. Un fort mélange de colère et de honte. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait sentir honteux…

Et voilà qu'une petite doctorante – _non inscrite au LOF*_ comme elle s'était si bien présentée – m'affrontait avec le regard le plus méprisant que j'aie jamais surpris posé sur moi.

J'en avais été si choqué qu'aucune parole n'avait su franchir mes lèvres. Et à l'instant précis où j'avais enfin réussi à reconnecter mes neurones, elle s'était barrée…

En me bousculant.

Peut-être bien que c'est à cet instant précis que j'avais ressenti l'émotion la plus forte m'ayant jamais traversée. Depuis ma naissance, vraiment.

Une colère noire.

Qui était cette fille pour me rembarrer ainsi ?

Alors je l'avais suivie du regard… Presque toute la soirée.

Et j'avais beau la détester encore à ce moment-là, j'avais eu le temps de noter que si, pris séparément, ses traits n'avaient en soi rien de particulièrement intéressant, ils formaient un tout harmonieux et agréable à regarder.

C'était il y avait trois mois.

Je trouvai assez facilement une place sur le parking jouxtant le centre de langues, où avaient lieu les cours d'anglais.

Luttant toujours pour refréner mon sentiment d'impatience, je sortis rapidement de ma voiture et la verrouillai à distance en me dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elizabeth serait-elle déjà présente devant la salle ?

Le jour où j'avais découvert, avec stupeur, que nous serions camarades pour cette formation du lundi soir, elle était déjà là quand j'étais arrivé.

J'avais été partagé.

J'avais presque – je dis bien presque – réussi à oublier cette fille vaguement insolente en trois mois. La seule chose qui m'en avait empêché, était que j'avais honte de mon comportement ce soir-là. Quand même. Elle était peut-être plutôt désagréable, en tous cas quand elle se sentait agressée, mais je m'étais mal comporté, et ce n'était pas habituel, chez moi. J'avais vaguement cherché à m'excuser via Charlie, mais il m'avait rapporté que c'était peine perdue.

_Bon, eh bien tant pis pour juste reléguer cette fille dans un coin de ma mémoire. On va partager quelques cours._

Alors j'avais pris sur moi et décidé qu'au moins, j'allais avoir l'occasion de présenter mes excuses, et ainsi de faire la paix avec ma conscience.

Et pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je m'étais pris une claque.

Pas qu'Elizabeth se soit montrée particulièrement agressive. Non, ce n'était assurément pas le cas. J'avais envisagé deux hypothèses sur la réaction que mes excuses allaient provoquer. Puis, après le cours, j'avais enfin pu les formuler.

La première, était qu'elle se retrouverait flattée et en viendrait à se montrer amicale – peut-être trop, d'ailleurs.

La seconde, qu'elle continuerait de se la jouer garce et m'enverrait chier avec une force telle que je scellerais définitivement mon opinion – négative – sur elle.

Honnêtement, à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas laquelle des deux propositions me tentait le plus.

Mais qu'importait ? Elizabeth avait réagi d'une manière totalement différente et inattendue.

Elle n'en avait strictement rien eu à faire de mes excuses.

Mais alors, rien du tout. Elle ne s'était pas montrée désagréable. Pas amicale, non plus. Non, elle était juste froide, à peine cordiale, et visiblement plus intéressée par l'arrivée de son bus que par ma présence.

Cela m'avait décontenancé. Au point que pour la première fois, j'avais tout remis à zéro, et j'avais commencé à réellement m'intéresser à cette fille dont je n'arrivais décidément pas à comprendre, et encore moins à prédire, les réactions.

Je soufflai en arrivant devant la salle de cours mais personne n'était présent. Je fus un peu déçu... J'aurais aimé qu'Elizabeth s'y trouve seule. J'aurais pu initier un dialogue.

En m'arrêtant à hauteur de la porte, je remarquai une feuille A4 scotchée dessus.

_En raison de son absence, les séances du lundi 17 décembre avec Mr. Wickham seront replanifiées ultérieurement. Vous serez informés de la date par mail._

Je pestai, agacé.

Les joies de l'Université. _Vous avez nos mails, justement, ce serait trop demander de prévenir dans un cas comme celui-ci ?_

Mais je me calmai rapidement.

Elizabeth n'avait pas été prévenue, elle non plus. Était-elle déjà arrivée, et repartie ? J'étais arrivé avec quinze minutes d'avance, aussi, il y avait une chance qu'elle ne soit pas encore passée.

Je m'adossai contre le mur, décidé à l'attendre.

Jetant un œil à ma montre, j'eus un sourire incontrôlable en repensant au passage d'Elizabeth chez moi, il y avait une grosse semaine. A la façon dont elle avait eu ce geste, avant de se rendre compte que son poignet était nu. A la gêne qui avait teinté ses joues de deux touches roses tout à fait charmantes.

Je mentirais si un moment, je n'avais pas envisagé de lui offrir une montre pour me moquer gentiment d'elle. Mais puisque j'étais infoutu de prédire les réactions d'Elizabeth, il valait mieux que je m'abstienne. Je préférais éviter de courir le risque qu'elle me l'enfonce dans la gorge avec rage.

Désormais, je n'étais évidemment plus capable de me dire que cette fille était simplement désagréable et sans intérêt. Evidemment que non.

J'avais bien noté que cela l'avait agacée de devoir accompagner sa sœur chez moi pour qu'elle récupère un bouquin auprès de Charlie.

Encore plus agacée de devoir rester pour prendre un café.

Cependant, elle s'était rapidement détendue. Je crois bien que mes bibliothèques chargées de livres y avaient contribué. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser mon intérêt envers elle je ne rencontrais que trop peu de filles capables de lire autre chose qu'un magazine people avec attention.

Et elle m'avait taquiné.

Pour la première fois en trois rencontres, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur moi sans colère, ni méfiance. Mais avec une pointe d'intérêt chargé d'humour.

Pour la première fois en trois rencontres, j'avais noté qu'ils n'étaient pas bêtement marron, mais tiraient entre le vert et le noisette. Du moins, quand elle était de bonne humeur.

Légèrement décontenancé, mais assurément charmé, j'avais voulu poursuivre notre conversation pour la première fois amicale…

Et Caroline s'en était mêlée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois de ma vie que j'avais envie de la foutre dehors – ça m'était arrivé souvent, et à chaque fois je m'en étais abstenu par égard pour Charles –, mais jamais l'envie n'avait été aussi forte.

Cependant, j'avais eu au moins le plaisir de voir Elizabeth la remettre à sa place sans sourciller.

Puis elle était partie. Et j'aurais voulu la retenir, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le faire.

Cependant, ce soir, alors que le cours d'anglais était annulé, j'avais peut-être une chance de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Des pas rapides résonnant dans le couloir vide me firent redresser la tête. Et elle apparut, le visage baissé, les mains déjà occupées à défaire son écharpe. Ses cheveux, froissés par le tissu, cascadaient en vagues désordonnées sur ses épaules, et elle souffla en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Puis elle redressa la tête et fixa directement ses yeux dans les miens.

Son regard fut traversé d'une très brève lueur que je ne sus définir, et mon cœur loupa un battement.

**POV Lizzie**

Le fameux lundi en huit arriva très – trop – rapidement. C'était étrange, idiot, mettez-y l'adjectif qui vous sied, mais depuis que nous avions rendu visite à Charles et Darcy chez ce dernier, avec Jane, je ressentais un malaise constant à l'idée de le recroiser en cours d'anglais pendant encore neuf séances.

Pourquoi ? A force d'y réfléchir et de retourner le problème dans ma tête, j'en venais à me dire que simplement, je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avec Darcy. Or, je détestais ça. Autant dans mes études, je cherchais les challenges et même les complications, autant dans tout le reste, j'aimais quand les choses étaient simples. Du genre « Ça j'aime bien, ça j'aime pas. Toi, t'es sympa, toi, je te déteste ». Pas de sentiment mitigé.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'avec Darcy, si j'avais commencé par une haine facile et profonde, maintenant qu'il s'était excusé, il fallait que je tourne la page. Pour autant, je ne l'appréciais toujours pas.

J'arrivai avec dix minutes d'avance au cours et ô joie, une seule personne était là, et c'était précisément celle avec qui je ne tenais pas à passer un max de temps.

« Bonsoir, lançai-je, fatiguée.

\- Salut, Elizabeth. »

J'étais presque sur le point de baisser les bras et lui dire de m'appeler Lizzie – je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on emploie mon prénom en entier, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est pour m'engueuler– mais mon regard fut attiré par une feuille scotchée sur la porte de la salle.

« L'enseignant est absent aujourd'hui. » Me dit Darcy, se décollant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé.

Je poussai un gémissement désespéré.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je viens de me taper une demi-heure de transport. Ils n'auraient pas pu prévenir par e-mail ? »

Darcy haussa les épaules.

« C'est marrant. Jusqu'au lycée, les étudiants sont contents quand ils ont ce genre de surprises. Arrivés à la fac, on apprécie moins. Commenta-t-il.

\- Ca dépend du cours et de l'heure, mais globalement, surtout en sachant qu'on les rattrape quoiqu'il arrive, oui, ça fait chier. »

Je fis la moue en m'approchant de la porte pour lire la fiche. Effectivement, une séance serait replanifiée sur un autre lundi. La poisse.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance quand je te dis que c'est annulé ? Demanda Darcy en haussant un sourcil.

\- Faut dire, je t'ai trouvé attendant sagement alors que tu savais déjà qu'il n'y avait pas cours. Excuse-moi d'être directe, mais tu es louche. » Répliquai-je.

Il tressaillit un peu, et eut l'air gêné pendant une seconde.

« Je venais simplement d'arriver. » Expliqua-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Depuis assez longtemps pour que je le trouve adossé au mur, mais je me gardai de lui faire la réflexion. D'autant que mon estomac se manifesta soudain bruyamment.

« Il y a au moins une part de moi qui est ravie de ce changement de programme. Bonne soirée, Da… William. »

Darcy m'emboîta le pas nous dirigeant vers la sortie, nous avertîmes les quelques camarades qui croisèrent notre chemin. Et une fois dehors, Darcy me surprit une fois de plus en m'invitant.

« Elizabeth ? Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un truc ? Il y a la brasserie Meryton, pas loin. Ils font des tartines, ce genre de choses. »

Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha presque. Et mes méninges s'activèrent pour trouver une excuse, mais il m'interrompit alors que j'ouvrais la bouche.

« Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim. » Fit-il d'un ton taquin.

Cela eut le don de me couper toute velléité de résistance.

Oui, c'est vrai, j'allais sortir une énormité du genre. Pour le coup, j'avais l'impression que ce personnage, si fermé soit-il, avait lu dans mes pensées. J'étais si transparente que cela me vexa.

« Non non, c'est juste que je pensais rentrer et manger chez moi… »

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, les sourcils levés, et je me sentis soudain un peu bête.

« Enfin, ok, si tu veux. »

Il me fit un grand sourire, et je me maudis intérieurement en me mettant en marche avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je ne savais jamais de quoi discuter avec ce mec. Pourquoi je n'avais pas simplement refusé, _non merci mais sans moi_ ? Quelle conne. Bon, c'était son invitation, peut-être allait-il se démerder pour les sujets de conversation ?

Nous nous installâmes à une table quelconque, et je fus au moins soulagée de l'ambiance tout sauf intime du lieu, qui se trouvait même être un peu bruyant. Un serveur arriva vite avec des cartes, et Darcy comme moi commandâmes rapidement des tartines – à la provençale pour lui, aux trois fromages pour moi. Oui, même dans mon choix de dîner je fais dans l'élégance. _Supplément oignons, s'il vous plait ?_

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Une carafe d'eau, s'il vous plait. Répondis-je tout en lançant un regard interrogateur à Darcy.

\- Tu ne préfères pas de l'eau en bouteille ? »

Je retins un ricanement railleur.

« Tu sais que l'eau du robinet est potable ?

\- C'est ce qu'on dit. » Répliqua-t-il avec une moue.

Le serveur griffonna sur son calepin et s'éloigna.

« Il y a plus de minéraux dans l'eau en bouteille. » Ré-attaqua Darcy.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Pas forcément, sauf si tu considères les particules de plastique comme des minéraux. »

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, et se tut.

Une minute après, je sentis que le silence allait s'installer. Incapable de supporter ça face à lui, je sortis donc le premier truc qui me vint à l'esprit.

« Au fait, comment va ton cousin Alex ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la soirée. »

A ma grande surprise, Darcy se rembrunit et son regard s'assombrit immédiatement.

« Tiens, c'est drôle, lui aussi m'a demandé de tes nouvelles dans la semaine. » Fit-il d'un ton sec.

Je cillai en me reculant le plus possible dans ma chaise.

« Ah oui ? Arrivai-je simplement à répliquer d'un ton faible, décontenancée par son changement d'attitude.

\- Oui, Charles lui racontait votre passage, l'autre week-end. »

Ah. Bon, et donc ? Pourquoi la température était-elle soudainement tombée de… Dix degrés, facile ?

Heureusement, nos plats arrivèrent.

« Eh bien, c'est sympa de sa part ! Nous avions passé une bonne soirée. » Fis-je en reprenant du poil de la bête, le ton chargé d'une pointe de défi.

Cela eut l'air de ne pas lui échapper.

« J'avais cru comprendre. »

Je notai que son poing, posé sur la nappe, se serrait et se desserrait. Suivant mon regard, il le posa à plat. J'attaquai mon assiette, affamée.

« Tu sais, Alexandre est très sympathique, mais c'est un grand fêtard qui manque parfois de sérieux. » Lâcha Darcy.

Je relevai mes yeux de mon plat, l'air interrogateur.

« Et ?

\- Eh bien, il y a déjà eu un tas de filles qui se faisaient des films et se retrouvaient… Déçues. »

Je posai ma fourchette, estomaquée, et le fixai droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis censée comprendre quoi ?

\- Rien ! Rien, je… Je te préviens juste, c'est tout.

\- Mais me prévenir de quoi ? M'agaçai-je.

\- J'avais l'impression que… Oh, peu importe. C'est pas mon problème.

\- Je crois, oui. Quand bien même je devrais revoir ton cousin et me « faire des films », je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça te concerne.

\- J'essayais juste d'être gentil. Se renfrogna-t-il.

\- Le problème est donc Alex ? C'est un salaud envers la gente féminine ? »

Il ne m'avait pas du tout paru être ce genre de type.

« Salaud ? Non, pas du tout… Juste pas forcément prêt à une relation stable, à la rigueur, le défendit – mollement – Darcy.

\- Eh bien alors ? Il y a un tas de filles qui sont dans ce cas.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas dans ce lot. » Claqua Darcy.

A mon tour de me rembrunir.

« Tu ne me connais pas, d'accord ?

\- C'est un fait.

\- Et puis, c'est quoi ton souci au fond ? Tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser, toi-même ?

\- Sûrement pas aux dépends des autres, non. S'énerva-t-il.

\- Aux dépends des… Oh, mon dieu. Tu sais, quand tout est clair à la base pour tout le monde, en général, il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Je ne comprends pas les gens qui veulent seulement « s'amuser ». Rien ne vaut une relation sérieuse, non ?

\- C'est la notion d'amusement qui te pose problème ?

\- Il y a des tas de façons de s'amuser, pourquoi étendre ça à l'amour ? »

Ouh là. L'amour, direct. Avec un grand A dans son esprit, probablement.

« Ah ben voilà, le souci. Tu sais Darcy, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de rencontrer le grand amour directement. Et il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de se priver de toute relation avant que cela vienne enfin… _Si_ ça vient.

\- C'est plutôt cynique.

\- Tu trouves vraiment ? Je crois que les gens qui finissent seuls, sans avoir jamais rien connu, juste parce qu'ils attendaient l'homme ou la femme de leurs rêves, ça, c'est tout simplement triste.

\- Il y a peut-être un juste milieu entre papillonner et finir en ermite parce qu'on n'a pas su revoir ses exigences à la baisse ? »

Je terminai ma tartine, interloquée.

« Ta future femme sera sûrement ravie d'apprendre qu'elle aura la chance d'être avec toi parce que tu auras revu tes exigences à la baisse. » Ironisai-je.

Il fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, agacé.

« Je dis juste qu'une relation se fonde aussi sur une certaine mesure de raison. »

Eh bien. Pas que je l'imaginais très romantique, comme homme, mais quand même.

« Et en attendant, donc, pas de fricotage? » Le défiai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Sans aller jusqu'à s'attendre à ce que ça se solde par des fiançailles, on peut toujours fréquenter quelqu'un un moment et rompre quand ça ne va plus. C'est les gens qui consomment et qui jettent que je ne comprends pas. Maintenant, les autres font ce qu'ils veulent. »

Son ton sec acheva de m'énerver. Au moins, je voyais un vrai point positif à ce dîner : je détestais de nouveau Darcy. Fini, les sentiments mitigés. Ce mec était plus coincé et méprisant qu'une nonne aigrie.

Voyant que lui aussi avait terminé son assiette, je saisis mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac.

« C'est bon, Elizabeth, c'est pour moi. »

_Alors là, c'est mort mon gars, je ne veux rien te devoir._

Je sortis un billet de 10, suffisant pour ma tartine, et le posai sur la table, agacée.

« J'y suis sensible, mais non merci. Ce fut déjà un plaisir de dîner avec toi. » Ironisai-je.

Il soupira, et compléta l'addition.

« Plaisir partagé. » Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Mon œil.

Je serrai mon écharpe autour de mon cou – j'aurais presque souhaité m'étrangler avec, tiens – et sortis, Darcy sur les talons.

« A la prochaine, alors. Si le prof revient. Grinçai-je.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te propose de te ramener ?

\- C'est gentil, merci, mais on a un bon service de bus.

\- Passe de bonnes fêtes, Elizabeth. »

Darcy tourna les talons, et je soufflai un bon coup, soulagée.

Moins je passerais de temps avec lui, mieux je me porterais.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Soyons honnêtes, c'est pas gagné entre les deux !

*LOF : je me rends compte que les acronymes n'aident pas toujours à la compréhension du texte... Le LOF est l'organisme auprès duquel on enregistre les chiens de race (avec un beau pedigree ;) ), l'équivalent du Kennel club anglais !

Il y a toutes les chances que je poste un prochain chapitre vendredi soir... D'ici là, bonne semaine !


	4. Chapter 4 Entrée dans le virtuel

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Je ne suis pas en avance pour poster ce week-end, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Alors je ne vais pas m'étendre en discussions... Et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 4 Entrée dans le virtuel**

**POV Lizzie**

_Vendredi 21 décembre_

A l'instar du lundi soir, ma semaine fut catastrophique.

La manip qui m'emmerdait depuis un moment se révéla complètement ratée. Normalement, ce genre de défi me stimulait, mais là, j'étais complètement démoralisée. Le vendredi soir, je rentrai plus tôt que d'habitude, le moral dans les chaussettes et avec une forte envie de tout envoyer balader – ou de pleurer. Ca arrivait, en thèse. De vraies montagnes russes entre les moments de grande liesse – la publication d'un article, par exemple – et ces périodes où rien ne semblait marcher et où l'on touchait le fond.

Résultat, à 19 heures, j'étais déjà en pyjama, une soupe à la main pour unique dîner, dans mon lit, mon ordinateur sur les genoux. Le fond, vous dis-je.

Droguée de ma boite mail étudiante, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'ouvrir pour regarder si je n'en avais pas un nouveau depuis que j'avais éteint mon poste de travail.

Oh, il y en avait bien un. Et cela m'agaça : encore un mail de l'association de doctorants qui nous poussait à nous inscrire sur leur foutu forum. Direction la poubelle.

Il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes à ruminer pour que la curiosité et l'ennui me poussent à aller dans mes messages supprimés, et que je ne clique sur le lien vers le forum.

Il s'agissait d'un site organisé d'une manière a priori très simple. La grande majorité, c'était sous forme de forum composé de diverses rubriques : Généralités, Soirées et évènements, etc… Et un sujet par faculté.

Il y avait aussi une chatbox publique, et visiblement la possibilité de chatter en privé.

Allez savoir comment, je me retrouvai une heure plus tard à discuter de tout et de rien avec les quatre autres étudiants qui étaient connectés, sur la chatbox publique. Il avait bien sûr fallu que je me crée un compte pour ça je n'avais pas eu vraiment envie de décliner mon identité, alors j'avais opté pour un pseudo qui me rappelait un autre diminutif de mon prénom. Ellie333, parce que le chiffre 3 était mon porte-bonheur.

Les pseudos des autres variaient entre des trucs plus ou moins alambiqués et juste un prénom. Mais chacun gardait une part d'anonymat, et en cette soirée où j'étais tout bonnement déprimée, je dus bien admettre que cela me plut de discuter sans prise de tête, de n'importe quoi, avec des gens dont j'ignorais l'identité.

Vers 21 heures, certains se déconnectèrent, d'autres se connectèrent. Mais cela me parut d'un coup moins marrant, aussi, je cessai de parler.

Le seul qui restait parmi les personnes avec qui je discutais depuis le début, Lord_Pemberley, m'envoya soudain un message privé.

Cela ouvrit une petite fenêtre, un peu comme sur d'autres réseaux sociaux, et je quittai le chat général pour lui répondre.

_« Toujours là, Ellie ?_

_\- Oui. Je ne me sentais plus trop dans la conversation._

_\- Idem. C'était sympa de discuter, un peu plus tôt._

_\- En petit comité, c'était assez distrayant, je dois le reconnaître._

_\- Tu viens de t'inscrire, tu disais ?_

_\- Oui. Je n'avais pas très envie avant… Mais finalement, ce forum n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée._

_\- Mauvaise période ?_

_\- Tout à fait. Je suis dans un creux des montagnes russes de la thèse._

_\- Cela finit toujours par arriver. C'est le boulot ?_

_\- Majoritairement._

_\- Eh bien, j'espère que ça va s'arranger. Moi aussi, j'ai passé une semaine… Morose._

_\- Le temps n'aide pas._

_\- Ah, la fameuse dépression saisonnière ?_

_\- Vivement le retour du soleil._

_\- Disons ça. »_

Nous continuâmes à discuter un moment, de sujets complètement superficiels et sans jamais rien aborder de personnel. Au moins, Lord_Pemberley me fit rire, et je me couchai un peu moins déprimée. Finalement, je me devais de reconnaître une utilité à ce forum cela soulageait de pouvoir discuter avec des inconnus qui malgré tout vivaient un peu cette même expérience, des études longues et crevantes qui finissaient toujours par vous taper sur les nerfs.

Je me reconnecterais probablement régulièrement à ce site.

oOo

_Mercredi 26 décembre_

Un petit bip m'informa que je venais de recevoir un message.

_« Joyeux Noël, Ellie. Enfin, avec un jour de retard._

_\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça va, Lord ? »_

Lord_Pemberley, avec qui j'avais pris l'habitude de discuter… En gros, un soir sur trois, via le forum que j'avais évité pendant des mois.

_« De retour ici après les traditionnelles fêtes de Noël. Je n'en suis pas mécontent !_

_\- Fatigué ?_

_\- Mon estomac, surtout._

_\- Ah, les abus du réveillon… Je compatis. Chez moi, c'est apéro, entrée froide, entrée chaude, plat gigantesque avec accompagnement, fromage et desserts, avec un s. L'angoisse à chaque fois. »_

Oui, nous ne faisions pas dans la demi-mesure chez les Bennet. Et encore, je ne vous décris pas le caractère haut en couleur de ma mère.

_« Effectivement, c'est pas mal. On a quelques plats en moins de notre côté, qui s'articulent autour de la traditionnelle dinde aux marrons._

_\- Urgh, ça doit être sec._

_\- Bien cuisiné, pas du tout !_

_\- Désolée si je t'ai vexé._

_\- Mais non. C'est quoi, votre plat traditionnel dans ta famille ?_

_\- Il n'y en a pas. Cette année, c'était gibier – hélas, ce n'est pas trop mon truc –, l'année dernière c'était chapon. On fait varier._

_\- J'imagine qu'il va te falloir un peu de temps pour te remettre d'un tel repas._

_\- Oh, non. C'est déjà reparti. Tu sais, dans ma famille, chaque repas se compose déjà d'ordinaire a minima d'entrée/plat/fromage/dessert, on a de l'entraînement._

_\- Aïe. Il faut un sacré estomac._

_\- Et pas mal de sport._

_\- Je n'aurais pas osé le dire, par galanterie._

_\- C'est tout à ton honneur… _

_\- Tu as pu te reposer et lire autre chose que ce qui concerne ta thèse, comme tu le souhaitais ?_

_\- Même pas. Ma famille est épuisante._

_\- A propos on a beaucoup parlé de livres la dernière fois, mais tu ne m'as pas dit quel était ton préféré._

_\- Sûrement parce que je n'en ai pas._

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Non, je suis incapable de choisir. Il y en a que je peux relire plusieurs fois, parce que j'aime le style de l'auteur. D'autres qui me touchent._

_\- Aucun qui t'ait particulièrement marquée ? »_

Je réfléchis un moment, sceptique, mais n'ayant pas vraiment envie de n'avoir rien à répondre… Surtout à lui, qui semblait avoir une culture littéraire assez impressionnante. Je repensai donc à un livre que j'avais lu au lycée, poussée par un prof de littérature – parce que justement, je l'avais retrouvé à l'occasion d'une fouille nostalgique dans ma bibliothèque d'adolescente, il y avait deux jours.

_« Bon, éventuellement je pourrais te citer les Lettres persanes, de Montesquieu. Ce n'est pas un livre que je considérerais comme un de mes préférés, mais il m'avait marqué. Pour certains passages que je trouvais…_

_\- Profonds ?_

_\- Oui. Ou en tout cas qui trouvaient écho en moi, c'est plus juste dit ainsi. C'est un vieux bouquin, mais je trouvais certaines réflexions tout à fait d'actualité._

_\- Je ne le connais pas, donc hélas je ne saurais pas en discuter avec toi. »_

Notre conversation continua comme ça un moment, sur un ton léger. Chaque fois que nous discutions, c'était une bouffée d'air frais. Un moyen de déconnecter de la journée sans avoir à se décarcasser.

Nous parlions d'à peu près tout, sauf de choses susceptibles de nous identifier, à vrai dire. Je ne savais même pas dans quelle composante il était inscrit. Par contre, je connaissais ses goûts en matière de littérature – pas très différents des miens –, je savais aussi qu'il était plus théâtre que cinéma, et d'autres détails insignifiants qui nous avaient fait rire à plusieurs reprises.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda soudain Jane, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

Je tressaillis, et lui jetai un regard. Nous étions assises dans le train, de retour de chez nos parents après le réveillon de Noël. Pas folles, nous évitions toujours de prolonger nos vacances chez eux. Chez les Bennet, les réunions de famille se transformaient invariablement en un bordel indescriptible.

« Rien, rien, je regardais des trucs, c'est tout. » Mentis-je. « Je ne te demande pas avec qui tu discutes ! » La taquinai-je.

Elle rougit, et me lança un regard complice.

Ma pauvre Jane avait dû subir toute l'attention de notre mère, pendant les quelques jours passés dans la maison familiale. Oui, subir, je confirme le terme, qui ne reflète même pas la réalité du fardeau. Ma mère avait tout de la mama insupportable, qui fourrait son nez partout et passait son temps à se plaindre de n'avoir pas encore une seule de ses cinq filles de mariée et maman. Grand Dieu, c'est vrai que Jane et moi, les deux premières, étions vieilles !

Mais ma mère avait un peu du mal à supporter l'idée que Jane et moi nous soyons lancées dans les longues études et avions « mis de côté notre vie de femme » comme elle se plaisait à dire. Malheureusement pour elle, sa troisième fille était bien partie pour suivre notre voie, voire pire : c'était la Médecine qui l'intéressait.

Heureusement pour elle, par contre, les deux plus jeunes, qui avaient encore 15 et 17 ans, ne marchaient pas dans nos pas. A notre grand désespoir, avec Jane, elles avaient plutôt tout des ados décérébrées et superficielles.

Pour en revenir à Jane, elle n'avait pas mis une heure à se faire griller : notre mère avait vite compris que son aînée avait « enfin, merci Seigneur ! » (toujours les mots de ma mère) trouvé un garçon, et que c'était visiblement sérieux.

Je ne vous raconte pas jusqu'à quel point son excitation était montée quand elle avait appris que le garçon en question était de très bonne famille. Jane avait simplement fait l'erreur de dire qu'il s'appelait Charles Bingley et pour ma mère, cela fit tilt.

« CHARLES BINGLEY ! Bingley du cabinet d'avocats ?

\- Ce n'est que le fils, maman, avait tenté Jane.

\- Oh, ma Jane, je suis si fière de toi ! Bingley ! Ah, tu m'as longtemps désespérée à ne pas me ramener un garçon, mais là, tu fais vraiment fort. Félicitations ma fille. Ce n'est pas ta sœur qui en ferait autant !»

Cela avait eu le don de m'agacer.

« Faut le dire si tu mesures le bonheur de ta fille à la quantité d'argent que possède son mec, avais-je répliqué.

\- Ne sois pas si agressive, Lizzie. Tu reconnaitras quand même qu'un homme riche aura bien plus de chances de vous rendre heureuses !

\- Euh… Non.

\- Un mec friqué a tout autant de chances de leur briser le cœur qu'un pauvre du ghetto. Professa Marie, notre petite sœur.

\- Mais il est plus confortable de le pleurer dans une voiture de luxe que sur un vieux scooter rouillé. » Rétorqua ma mère.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Désespéré, mon père avait levé les yeux au ciel mais n'avait rien répliqué. Toute sa vie il avait subi ce genre de remarques de la part de ma mère. Des fois, je me demandais comment il avait fait pour rester marié avec elle. La résignation ?

Mais non je vous rassure, il y avait aussi de l'amour dans ma famille. Tout n'était pas si noir. Juste… Très extravagant.

« En plus, il parait que le fils Bingley est très, très ami avec le fils Darcy. La famille Darcy ! Ils sont encore bien plus riches. »

J'avais mimé un haut-le-cœur, soudain énervée.

« Ah ça, maman, oublie. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que le fils Darcy n'a rien d'un homme capable de rendre une femme heureuse ! » Avais-je craché.

Elle en avait été surprise, mais n'avait rien répliqué, pour une fois. Jane avait mollement voulu défendre Darcy, d'autant que cela détournait le sujet de la conversation. J'avais contre-attaqué en relatant mes quelques conversations avec lui.

Choquée, ma mère l'avait automatiquement pris en grippe_. Quel idiot, dédaigner une de mes filles ? Sûrement un gamin que le trop d'argent avait rendu mauvais._ _Mais dis-moi, Jane, et Charles, comment est-il ?_

Donc voilà, vous imaginez comme ma sœur et moi étions soulagées de retrouver notre appartement calme, à plusieurs heures de route de notre famille.

**oOo**

_Vendredi 4 janvier_

Les fêtes constituèrent une petite pause, à défaut d'avoir de vraies vacances, dans notre quotidien. Jane et Charles roucoulaient de plus en plus fort, parfois dans l'appart que je partageais avec Jane, ce qui faisait que je le voyais plus souvent. Heureusement, je ne recroisai pas Darcy et le prochain cours d'anglais était fixé au 14 janvier.

Cependant, je me doutais bien que la trêve allait s'arrêter là. Enfermée dans ma chambre, j'attendais que Jane finisse enfin de se préparer elle avait absolument tenu à ce que nous allions à la soirée du Nouvel An organisée par l'association de doctorants.

A la base, j'avais pensé refuser – elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, elle avait Charles. En plus, Charlotte était en vacances, ne revenait que dimanche, et du coup je sentais bien que j'allais vite me retrouver plantée là à tenir la chandelle.

Cela étant, j'avais changé d'avis toute seule j'avais bien besoin de me changer les idées, et puis, j'arriverais sûrement à rencontrer d'autres gens. De toutes façons, des camarades de labo s'y rendaient aussi. Je n'avais rien à perdre.

Dans la chambre à côté, j'entendis que Jane commençait à remuer. Ah, elle devait être sur le point de terminer sa séance de maquillage/coiffure !

_« C'était sympa de discuter, Lord, mais je dois y aller. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée. »_

Eh oui, avec le changement d'année, nos conversations régulières perduraient.

_« Tu vas au gala du Nouvel An ?_

_\- Oui. Tu y seras aussi ?_

_\- Oui, aussi. »_

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

Un grand trouble m'envahit un instant, je me mis à craindre qu'il ne me propose de m'y rencontrer.

Cela me fit peur, parce que je n'aurais pas su que répondre. J'aimais bien ces discussions anonymes que nous avions, et je savais que si nous nous rencontrions, ce serait terminé.

_« Eh bien, Ellie, on s'y croisera. Je doute que je saurai te reconnaître, mais je passerai la soirée à me demander qui tu es. »_

Je soufflai, instantanément soulagée. Une éventuelle rencontre ne serait pas pour cette fois.

_« A tout à l'heure, alors… D'une certaine manière. »_ Écrivis-je avant d'éteindre mon ordinateur.

Ce fut ainsi que me trouva Jane, les joues un peu rouges, et le regard troublé.

« Tu es prête ?

\- On y va. »

**oOo**

Sitôt arrivées à la fête, Jane repéra Charles un bref coup d'œil dans la direction qu'elle me désignait m'apprit qu'il était, bien sûr, accompagné de son ami et de sa charmante sœur. Clairement, c'était trop pour moi.

« On se sépare là, lançai-je à Jane.

\- Oh, Lizzie ! Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas au moins les saluer avec moi ?

\- Pas envie de me pourrir la soirée avant même qu'elle commence. Je les saluerai quand on se croisera. Mais là, ils ne m'ont même pas encore repérée, alors laisse-moi profiter. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas.

Pour ma part, j'avais déjà repéré mes collègues de bureau. Cela me convenait parfaitement.

En les rejoignant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard à la ronde. Il y avait énormément d'étudiants, déjà, malgré l'heure encore peu avancée visiblement, cette soirée marchait encore mieux que la précédente. L'ambiance me paraissait électrique mais cela venait-il juste de moi, à l'idée que cet homme avec qui j'aimais tellement échanger était présent en chair et en os, quelque part ?

Je ne savais même pas s'il était déjà arrivé. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Etait-ce le grand châtain qui avait une gueule de basketteur plutôt que de doctorant, vers le bar à punch ?

Ou le petit maigre à lunettes, un peu plus loin sur ma droite, qui semblait s'ennuyer dans sa conversation avec deux filles qui ne lui accordaient guère d'attention ? Il avait plus la gueule de l'emploi, mais une part de moi espérait que non, bizarrement.

Oh, ou ce qui me mettrait encore plus mal à l'aise : serait-ce un de mes collègues de bureau ? Après tout, nous n'avions même pas échangé sur le type d'études que nous faisions.

Non, la façon de parler de « mon » inconnu ne ressemblait absolument pas à celle de quiconque que je fréquentais au quotidien.

Je fouillai donc la pièce du regard, perdue dans mes pensées, mais en m'attendant à quoi ? A ce que mes yeux croisent ceux de Lord_Pemberley, et qu'une sorte de magie fasse qu'on se reconnaitrait soudainement ?

C'était débile.

J'atteignis la table de mes camarades, et les saluai.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et oui, pas de Lizzie/Darcy ici ! Mais ils reviennent au chapitre suivant ;)


	5. Chapter 5 Et une bonne année, aussi !

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Encore une fois je poste un peu tard (samedi midi au lieu de vendredi soir, ça va quand même ! J'suis pardonnée ?) mais voilà la suite... Avec le retour de Lizzie vs Darcy bien sûr :)

Je ne m'étends pas, réponse aux reviews guest :

**Jane :** Ahah, un petit marathon de lecture pour couronner des vacances, ça c'est le pied ! Et voici la suite pour te remettre de la rentrée ^^

**Dorlote :** Je te répondrai par MP ;)

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup :) Bonne lecture :)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Vendredi 4 janvier - deux heures plus tard_

La soirée était en fait organisée comme un dîner assis autour de grandes tables, auxquelles nous nous étions placés librement. Des étudiants avaient été payés par l'association des doctorants pour faire le service, ce qui avait un côté sympathique pour ceux qui cherchaient toujours un plan pour remettre les comptes au vert après les fêtes de fin d'année.

J'avais été d'autant plus soulagée de ne pas avoir été saluer les Bingley et Darcy avec Jane : à tous les coups, je me serais retrouvée à dîner avec eux. Là, au moins, j'étais avec mes amis et cela me permettait de m'éclater plutôt que de devoir me défendre à des attaques plus ou moins basses.

De la musique faisait un fond sonore, et invitait éventuellement à aller danser, mais les étudiants commençaient tout juste à envahir la piste de danse, maintenant que les entrées étaient passées et que quelques bouteilles de vin avaient été vidées.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je sentis une main se poser avec légèreté dans mon dos, et qu'une voix peu familière me fit me retourner.

« Hey ! Je me demandais justement si tu serais ici ce soir. »

Je souris.

« Salut, Alex.

\- Salut Lizzie. »

Il tira une chaise laissée vide quelques places plus loin, et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

« Toujours épanouie parmi tes microscopes ?

\- Toujours passionné par le code du travail ?

\- La passion revêt bien des visages, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Pas les mêmes pour tous, cela dit.

\- Bonne année, au fait. Cela me fait plaisir de te recroiser.

\- De même. » Souris-je.

Une fraction de seconde, il me traversa l'esprit que peut-être, Lord_Pemberley pourrait être Alexandre Fitzwilliam. L'idée me fit rougir, et je me raclai la gorge pour me reprendre. Si c'était le cas, je serais à peu près certaine d'en tomber raide dingue, pensai-je avec amusement. En plus d'être sympathique, Alexandre était bel homme.

« J'ai l'impression que le plat n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Ça te dirait, une danse ? » Fit Alex en se levant.

Je haussai les épaules, puis le suivis.

« Avec plaisir. »

Danser deux ou trois fois de suite avec cette personne que j'en venais de plus en plus à apprécier acheva de me détendre, mais vous savez quoi ? Il y a toujours des gens capables de vous pourrir l'ambiance en une fraction de seconde.

J'étais en plein éclat de rire, la main sur son épaule alors qu'il me venait de me ramener galamment un verre d'eau, quand je croisai le regard de Darcy.

J'aurais bien voulu qu'il s'agisse simplement d'un accident d'une micro-seconde, chacun reprenant dans l'immédiat le cours de sa discussion, mais son regard sombre me captiva. Pensif, il me fixait droit dans les yeux peut-être que je me trompais ? Peut-être qu'à cette distance, je voyais mal, qu'il était en train de regarder ailleurs ?

Mais non. J'eus instantanément le sentiment qu'il me jaugeait, et cela me glaça.

Soudain prise d'un drôle de malaise, je fis un sourire à Alex, et lui soufflai que je retournais m'asseoir. Il me lança qu'effectivement, la suite du dîner semblait arriver, et me fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant vers sa propre table.

oOo

_Plus ou moins deux heures plus tard_

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que toute notre tablée formait un groupe sur la piste de danse désormais bondée il fallait reconnaitre que l'animateur qui avait été choisi pour la soirée maitrisait extrêmement bien son sujet.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai grand soif ! » Lançai-je soudain à mes compagnons, avant de sortir du groupe et de me diriger vers le buffet pour prendre un verre d'eau. A ce stade de la soirée, même sans tout le temps penser à mal, il aurait été plus que périlleux de chercher à retrouver notre verre du dîner tout se mélangeait, les gens, les tablées, les couverts. L'ambiance me faisait tourner la tête, mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que ça pouvait détendre.

Essoufflée, j'arrivai au buffet et remplis un gobelet en carton d'eau.

« Bonsoir, Elizabeth. » Fit une voix que malgré la musique, je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître.

Je retins un soupir, et collai un sourire sur mes lèvres avant de me retourner.

« Oh, William. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, je te remercie. Je tenais à te souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux. »

Son regard, intense, était fixé dans le mien. Un instant, je me revis le soir de notre rencontre. Cette première fois, au contraire, il avait tendance à ne regarder personne, quitte à paraitre extrêmement distant et méprisant. Mais là, ses prunelles grises s'attardaient sur mon visage, impénétrables, et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

Une décharge d'électricité courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et je réprimai un frisson. Mais force m'était d'admettre que ce n'était pas par peur ou intimidation. C'était plutôt…

J'étais troublée.

Ah, et il fallait que je réponde quelque chose, parce que là, ça devenait pesant.

« Merci… A toi de même. La santé, le bonheur, tout le reste. » Répliquai-je machinalement.

Un silence se glissa entre nous, et j'en profitai pour boire une grande gorgée. Pas mieux pour se donner une contenance.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il en détournant enfin le regard.

Je soufflai le plus discrètement possible, soulagée.

« Super, oui. Hmm, on se revoit le 14, au cours d'anglais ? Lançai-je pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui semblait soudain si déplacée… Dans le sens où de toute évidence, Darcy et moi n'avions aucun atome crochu ni rien à nous dire.

\- Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ? » Demanda-t-il soudain en revenant fixer ses yeux dans les miens.

J'en serais tombée sur le cul. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec Darcy, certes, mais certainement pas à une question aussi directe.

Et que devais-je répondre, au juste ? Devais-je nier l'évidence, style _« Nooooon, mais enfin, quelle idée ! »_ ?

J'optai plutôt pour le retournement de question.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu cherches à faire ? » Répliquai-je en le défiant du regard.

Bon réflexe. Cela me fit sentir d'un coup plus sûre de moi, et sembla le déstabiliser. Je levai un sourcil, mes yeux toujours fixés dans les siens, et il eut un sourire en coin.

« J'ai conscience que j'ai pu me montrer parfois assez… Que certaines de mes réflexions aient pu instaurer un malaise entre nous. » Répondit-il prudemment.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il souhaitait en venir.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en excuser, on n'a aucun devoir de cordialité, rétorquai-je.

\- Oh, mais je m'excuse pas. Quelle raison aurais-je de le faire ? »

Oh, Seigneur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. _Evidemment._

« Absolument aucune, soupirai-je.

\- Eh bien voilà, il arrive que nous puissions être d'accord.

\- Tu me cherches, en fait ? » Lui demandai-je avec aplomb.

Cette fois, ce fut un vrai sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres, et j'en eus presque un mouvement de recul alors que mon cœur manquait un battement. Je jurerais que je sentis mon sang faire un looping dans chacune de mes veines.

« Peut-être qu'on peut dire ça, oui.

\- Fais attention. Quand on me trouve, ça peut piquer très douloureusement. Sifflai-je.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait faire la paix ?

\- C'est Charles qui te l'a demandé ?

\- Jane l'a fait aussi avec toi, non ? »

Je soupirai. Ah, ces deux-là. Je les avais croisés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et Charles avait lourdement insisté pour que je n'hésite pas à passer à leur table _saluer tout le monde_. Je m'étais fortement retenue de l'envoyer chier, et Jane l'avait si bien senti qu'elle m'avait fait les gros yeux.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on était en guerre. » Répliquai-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

Même moi je n'en revenais pas, de ma mauvaise foi. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'un ton angélique, mais je n'avais pas ça en stock.

« Cela me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, parce que tout le monde n'en a pas l'air convaincu. »

Il appuya cette répartie d'un sourire, que je lui renvoyai.

« D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu me permets de t'inviter à danser ? » Fit-il en tendant une de ses mains vers moi.

_Aïe._

J'aurais dû savoir que cela ne m'apporterait rien de bon de jouer à ça. Fallait-il vraiment que l'on fasse semblant de bien s'entendre ? Je veux dire, on aurait pu se contenter de platitudes cordiales à chaque fois qu'il nous serait donné de nous croiser. De là à faire semblant de s'apprécier, il y avait un pas à franchir.

Je n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais l'intervention de Caroline me tira de ce mauvais pas.

« Tiens, Lizzie, bonsoir. » Lança-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse en apparaissant au côté de Darcy et enroulant ses mains autour du bras de ce dernier. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Son ton hypocrite me hérissa le poil, mais je l'aurais presque embrassée pour cette interruption. Darcy, en revanche, avait l'air sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

« Hey, Caro, très bien et toi ? Tu es superbe, ce soir. » Répliquai-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Oui, moi aussi j'étais capable de me montrer agréable. Pas vraiment hypocrite, non Caroline était effectivement une très belle femme, force m'était de l'admettre.

Elle et Darcy feraient de magnifiques enfants. Des chiards insupportables, mais beaux, j'en étais persuadée.

« Merci, Lizzie… »

Elle me dévisagea des pieds à la tête, mais préféra m'accorder un sourire crispé que de me renvoyer le compliment. Cela ne fit que m'amuser plus encore.

« Alors, de quoi discutiez-vous ? Je me suis permis de venir à ta rescousse, mon cher Will, connaissant le plaisir qu'Elizabeth prend à te tourmenter. » Fit-elle d'un ton mielleux avec un clin d'œil supposément complice à mon égard.

_Oh Seigneur_. Sentant l'hilarité monter en moi, j'envisageai presque Caroline comme une potentielle amie, pendant une seconde. Après tout, rares étaient les personnes qui m'amusaient autant.

« Elizabeth ne me tourmentait nullement. Répondit-il d'un ton calme en récupérant son bras.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir ce pouvoir », réussis-je à répliquer sans éclater de rire.

Dieu, que c'était dur. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux, et le regard incendiaire de Darcy n'arrangeait rien.

« Il est vrai qu'il est si compliqué de trouver à tourmenter Will, il est l'homme le plus irréprochable que je connaisse. »

Je cachai un gloussement derrière une quinte de toux. _Oh non, il faut qu'elle arrête, je vais finir par me pisser dessus._

« Je ne suis pas irréprochable, Caro. S'agaça l'intéressé.

\- Oh non, vraiment ? C'est un mythe qui s'effondre, je me sens aussi déçue que le jour où j'ai appris que le père Noël n'existe pas ! » Lançai-je en me tapotant les yeux comme pour essuyer des larmes.

Et le fait est que j'en essuyai vraiment. Deux minuscules larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux, résultat de l'hilarité que j'essayais vainement de contenir.

Le regard meurtrier de Darcy changea soudain et se remplit d'une flamme bien plus dangereuse… Parce que bien plus électrisante.

« Je te suis sur ce point-là, Lizzie. Il m'est bien impossible de trouver le moindre défaut à Will. » Intervint Caro, visiblement jalouse de l'attention dont il me couvait.

Hélas, elle ne réussit pas à détourner le regard que Will posait sur moi, et je continuai à le soutenir, toute envie de rire s'étant soudainement évaporée.

Troublée, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, et je dus me faire violence pour me remettre dans la conversation.

« Et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'en ai. » Murmura-t-il comme pour lui. « Mais je travaille à les soigner. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Puis-je te demander par lequel tu commences ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

\- A ton avis, il y en a un que je devrais soigner en priorité ?

\- Ton orgueil ? » Rétorquai-je en levant un sourcil.

Il sourit, amusé.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi l'orgueil est un défaut. Au contraire de la vanité, mais j'espère bien ne pas présenter ce trait-là. »

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. En plus d'être beau, cet enfoiré avait du répondant. _Et moi, je fais comment pour ne pas paraitre troublée ?_

Je choisis l'ironie.

« Ma foi, peut-être devrais-je m'incliner et me ranger du côté de Caroline tu es sûrement un homme irréprochable.

\- Hélas non, Elizabeth. Par exemple, j'ai un défaut incurable : la rancune. Quand quelqu'un perd mon estime, je crains que ça ne soit définitif. »

Je plissai les yeux, incapable de déterminer si cette affirmation était un avertissement qu'il me lançait, ou un reproche déguisé envers ma propre rancune – moi qui continuais de le repousser depuis notre première joute verbale.

J'étais sincèrement incapable de trancher.

« Voilà bien un défaut que je ne saurai te reprocher, William. Tout au mieux, je peux t'encourager à ne pas automatiquement refuser d'accorder cette précieuse estime aux personnes que tu rencontres ou je crains que tu ne te retrouves bien solitaire. »

Il me fit un sourire mystérieux, presque distrait, puis se tourna vers une Caro qui observait notre échange d'un air dépité.

« Caroline, je suis navré de te laisser ainsi… »

_Mais bien sûr, t'as vachement l'air navré, tiens._

« … Mais Elizabeth venait justement de m'accorder une danse avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne voudrais surtout pas me montrer impoli en ne tenant pas ma parole. »

_J'ai fait ça, moi ?!_

Ebahie, je fixai la main qu'il me tendait, puis la saisis presque par automatisme.

_Merde, il m'a bien eue sur ce coup._

Refuser ? Hors de question. Ça serait revenu à me dégonfler. Même pas en rêve. Mon courage revint en bloc. Monsieur avait envie de jouer une sorte de double jeu ? Cela lui apportait une distraction, de me mettre mal à l'aise ? Quelles que soient ses raisons, peu m'importait.

_J'ai un foutu caractère, et je l'ai prévenu._

Je fus surprise de la chaleur et de la douceur de sa paume ; mais j'évitai de lui montrer le moindre trouble en lui lançant un regard de défi.

« Il n'est pas exclu que je t'écrase les pieds. Minaudai-je alors qu'il m'entrainait vers la piste.

\- Tu ne portes pas de talons aiguilles, alors je devrais pouvoir y survivre. »

Une série de rocks démarrait nous ne partageâmes pas une, mais trois danses ensemble. Et je n'aurais jamais cru ça, mais Darcy se démerdait franchement pas mal. Ce n'était pas un grand danseur, et moi non plus, mais on s'accordait plutôt bien. Même quand il prenait le risque de me faire tourner, et que je serrais les fesses pour, justement, ne pas lui écraser les orteils. Question d'orgueil.

Un changement de style musical nous fit mettre fin à notre danse alors que nous nous arrêtions un peu brusquement, je me demandai si Darcy n'allait pas simplement tourner le dos et disparaître comme il était apparu un peu plus tôt à côté de moi.

Visiblement moins pris par les interrogations, il posa une main sur mon coude et se pencha sur moi.

Comme brûlée par son contact, je sursautai, et mon cœur s'affola alors qu'il se rapprochait, ses yeux dans les miens pendant une seconde, non, une micro-seconde, je crus même qu'il allait faire une grosse connerie. Du genre m'embrasser, vous voyez ?

Mais c'était complètement ridicule. Bien sûr qu'il ne le fit pas ses lèvres se décalèrent à mon oreille, et il me souffla un « Bonne soirée, Elizabeth. A bientôt. ».

Il s'éloigna bien trop vite pour le remarquer, mais un frisson parcourut toute la longueur de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je restais plantée sur la piste.

**oOo**

_Dimanche 6 janvier_

Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil de bureau, alors que Lord_Pemberley se connectait et que j'ouvrais la fenêtre de conversation.

_« Alors, cette soirée ? »_ Commençai-je en guise de préambule.

_\- J'ai beaucoup aimé. Tu y étais bien ?_

_\- Oui. C'est amusant de se dire qu'on a partagé le même espace le temps d'une soirée._

_\- Amusant… Oui, d'une certaine manière._

_\- Va savoir. Nous sommes peut-être voisins. Peut-être que nous nous côtoyons tous les jours._

_\- J'en doute, mais admettons. Et pour toi, la soirée a été bonne ?_

_\- Oui. Un peu étrange, mais c'était une bonne soirée._

_\- Etrange ? »_

Pourquoi je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ça, moi ? Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais très bien pourquoi. Un trouble indescriptible m'avait tenue tout le samedi, et je devais bien avoir l'honnêteté de reconnaître que c'était dû au comportement bizarre de Darcy la veille. Et voilà que ça sortait même dans le cadre d'une conversation qui n'avait rien à voir.

_« C'est rien. Une connaissance qui s'est comportée un peu bizarrement._

_\- Un ou une amie sous le coup de l'alcool ?_

_\- Oh, non, je ne pense pas... Quoique, maintenant que tu le dis, l'alcool entrait peut-être en jeu._

_\- Un ami qui s'est permis un comportement déplacé, donc ? »_

Je souris. Non, il n'y était pas du tout. Peu importe tout le mal que j'avais bien envie de penser de Darcy, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer une seule seconde avoir un comportement déplacé. Encore moins avec moi.

_« Non, non, rien de ce genre. Et puis il s'agit plutôt de quelqu'un qui ne m'apprécie pas plus que je ne l'apprécie. Enfin, peu importe._

_\- Toi, il y a des personnes qui ne t'apprécient pas ?! »_

Je ricanais intérieurement. S'il savait.

_« Ironie ou flatterie ? _Le taquinai-je

_\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois ironique ? Pour le peu que je te connaisse, tu es quelqu'un d'ouvert et de sympathique._

_\- Flatterie, donc. Ça ne te mènera à rien, tu sais. »_

Mais son compliment me fit rougir. Plus nous discutions, plus il m'arrivait d'avoir l'impression que l'on flirtait. Et cela, je devais bien l'admettre, me plaisait.

_« Mince, moi qui espérais obtenir ton amitié indéfectible._

_\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu cherches quelqu'un que tu pourrais appeler à 2h du matin pour cacher un cadavre ?_

_\- Tu accepterais ?_

_\- Plutôt à partir de 4h du matin. Je serai de mauvais poil si je n'ai pas dormi un minimum. Et tu aurais intérêt à prévoir le café et les croissants._

_\- Les croissants ? Devant un cadavre ?_

_\- La chair tiède, ça ouvre l'appétit._

_\- D'accord, tu es quand même assez spéciale. J'arrive à concevoir que tu puisses ne pas avoir que des amis. »_

Je souris devant mon écran, espérant quand même au fond de moi ne pas l'avoir choqué. Mais Lord_Pemberley me semblait tout à fait ouvert au second degré. En tous cas, si il se creusait les méninges, il imaginait sans doute avec tout ça que j'étais plutôt axée Biologie… Ou Médecine, à la rigueur.

D'ailleurs, je me demandais toujours en quelle discipline il était. Je l'imaginais assez bien en Lettres. Classiques ? Modernes ?

Ou n'importe où ailleurs. C'était le genre de personne qui respirait l'intelligence même sans chercher à y parvenir. A la fois agaçant et très, très attirant.

_« Spéciale… Tu me décris plutôt bien pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Tu es en Psycho ?_

_\- Essaierais-tu de jouer au Qui est-ce, pour découvrir mon identité ?_

_\- C'était bien tenté, non ?_

_\- Je ne te savais pas si curieuse._

_\- Tu ne l'es pas, toi ?_

_\- Si tu souhaitais vraiment savoir, je pense que tu me le demanderais directement._

_\- Peut-être qu'un jour je le ferai._

_\- Peut-être que je te répondrai. »_

Je soupirai en me mordant les lèvres, les joues en feu. Quelque part, je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir toutes ces sensations bizarres. J'avais l'impression de réagir comme une adolescente enamourée.

_« Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est toujours bon de savoir que tu peux rendre de grands services._

_\- Contre un petit-déjeuner._

_\- C'est bien noté. De ton côté, sache que si quelqu'un t'importune… Je serai ravi de te prêter main forte. Ou au moins une oreille attentive._

_\- Hmm. Un grand baraqué ? STAPS ?_

_\- Obstinée, hein ?_

_\- Tu sembles meilleur que moi aux devinettes._

_\- Peut-être que je suis effectivement en Psycho ?_

_\- C'est marrant, je suis à peu près certaine que tu cherches à m'induire en erreur._

_\- Tu m'en veux de ne pas être plus transparent ? »_

Je réfléchis deux secondes, des démangeaisons dans les doigts. Toujours cette confrontation entre la part de moi qui était tellement curieuse de découvrir qui était cet homme qui, soyons honnête, me plaisait beaucoup… Et la peur de mettre fin à cette relation totalement libre, sans faux-semblant, sans artifice, qui me détendait tellement quand j'en avais besoin.

_« Non, du tout. J'apprécie notre situation. »_

Lord_Pemberley me parut mettre un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à répondre, mais les mots finirent par s'afficher, me permettant de respirer à nouveau. Ah oui, tiens, j'avais le souffle coupé l'instant d'avant.

_« Alors il serait dommage de gâcher ça. »_

Je soupirai, lasse d'être aussi tiraillée.

_« Il faut que je te laisse, Lord. Merci pour la conversation._

_\- A ton service. Bon dimanche, Ellie. »_

Je fermai la fenêtre de conversation, perplexe. Mais où est-ce que tout ça allait me mener, au juste ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nouvelle année, nouveau départ ? La suite bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6 Comprendre ton jeu

**Bonjour bonjour !**

N'étant pas (encore) contaminée par un virus qui commence à bien nous les casser, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :). Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent encore !

**Jane :** merci à toi pour ta fidélité ! Ca fait plaisir de poster pour des lecteurs heureux ^^

**Nathalie :** Tant de mystère ! La vérité vraie ne sera pas dévoilée immédiatement ;)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 6: Comprendre ton jeu**

_Lundi 14 janvier_

J'arrivai presque sereine à la salle de cours d'Anglais, et eus même un léger sourire en coin en y découvrant ce cher Darcy, adossé au mur.

« William. Fis-je simplement en m'arrêtant contre le mur d'en face.

\- Elizabeth. »

Argh. Ce que je pouvais détester quand il prononçait mon prénom. Mais je ne répondis rien, et retirai mes gants sans plus le regarder. On ne pouvait pas dire que je ne faisais pas d'effort…

Si ?

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Décidément, il ne semblait pas comprendre ma stratégie visant à l'ignorer royalement.

Ou il n'en avait cure.

Je relevai la tête vers lui. C'est qu'il était grand, le salaud. Pas tout à fait une tête de plus que moi, mais pas loin.

« Longue.

\- J'imagine que c'est parce que tu n'en pouvais plus d'attendre d'être à ce cours ? » Lança-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

Je haussai un sourcil. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Peu importait, s'il croyait que j'allais me laisser déconcerter, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Je me décollai du mur, et me rapprochai de lui en inclinant la tête, les mains dans les poches. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et levai mon visage. Nos souffles se mêlèrent un court instant.

« Touché. Cela fait des semaines que j'avais hâte de me retrouver précisément ici. »

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en le voyant tressaillir et se redresser, soudain mal à l'aise, alors que je reprenais une distance plus classique.

A la tête qu'il faisait, je me demandais s'il avait imaginé que j'allais faire un truc taré. Tel que rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes.

Brièvement, l'idée me traversa que rien que pour le choquer, ça pourrait être marrant.

_Rien que pour l'ennuyer._

« A quel jeu joues-tu, au juste ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement contrarié.

Le comble.

« Je te retourne la question. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais deux de nos camarades apparurent dans le couloir, le cassant dans son élan. Dommage, pour le coup, j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

Alors qu'il se murait dans le silence tout en continuant de me fixer, l'enseignant ouvrit la porte en nous saluant. Je profitai de cette aubaine pour me détourner complètement de Darcy, et rentrai dans la salle.

Je sentis qu'il m'emboîtait le pas, mais il fut arrêté par une de nos camarades, qui l'accosta en lui demandant dans quoi il était, déjà. Tiens, il s'était fait une nouvelle fan.

Je m'installai à la même place que la dernière fois, et fus soulagée de constater que quatre autres étudiants étaient passés devant Darcy, et s'installaient à ma suite autour de la table ronde.

Quand il put enfin rentrer et s'asseoir, il avait l'air agacé. Peut-être parce que sa nouvelle groupie lui collait au train et s'installait à côté de lui en continuant à bavasser.

Étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à m'en réjouir. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Non seulement, j'allais passer un cours tranquille sans ressentir sa présence brûlante à côté de moi pendant deux heures, mais petit bonus, quelqu'un –d'autre que moi– l'embêtait.

« Tu veux que j'échange de place avec ton ami ? »

La voix de mon voisin me fit sursauter, et je tournai la tête vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

« Mon ami ? Demandai-je, perdue.

\- Darcy.

\- Hein ? Ah non, on n'est pas amis. Non non, ne t'embête pas. Fis-je avec un sourire peut-être un peu crispé.

\- Oh, j'aurais cru. Excuse-moi. »

Mon voisin jeta un œil en direction de Darcy, ce que j'évitai de faire.

« Il te regarde d'une manière flippante. Me lança-t-il.

\- Tu comprends donc mieux pourquoi on n'est pas amis.

\- Ravi de faire barrière entre lui et toi, dans ce cas »

Je me retins de rouler des yeux et jaugeai rapidement mon voisin. Un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux taillés en brosse, presque cliché du mec qui roule des mécaniques dans n'importe quelle situation... Même quand il va pisser. Oh seigneur, pourquoi je tombais toujours sur des gens qui voulaient taper la discute ? Des fois j'avais simplement envie qu'on m'ignore et qu'on me laisse dans mon coin.

« N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre sujet de conversation en anglais, si c'est intéressant. » Fit soudain l'enseignant, nous jetant un regard appuyé.

Ravie de cette interruption, je me tournai vers lui, et rebondis en prétextant que nous débattions sur le Brexit.

Cela eut le mérite de lancer le cours, à peu près chacun d'entre nous ayant un avis à partager sur la question.

Surtout Darcy, évidemment. Lui qui était en droit d'entreprise et successeur annoncé d'une chaîne d'entreprises multinationales…

Il nous fit tout un argumentaire sur les raisons pour lesquelles un Brexit dur serait une catastrophe pour l'économie non seulement anglaise, mais de tous les autres pays commerçant avec. Je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher à réfuter chacun de ses arguments – exercice d'autant plus difficile que non seulement c'était en anglais, mais surtout que j'étais d'accord avec lui sur à peu près toute la ligne.

Enfin, je ne fus pas sa pire « opposante » dans ce houleux débat. Mon voisin pourtant aussi roux qu'un prétendant au trône britannique osa lancer qu'un Frexit serait une bonne chose. Je haussai un sourcil tandis que Darcy manquait de s'étouffer. Heureusement, le cours se terminait.

« _Sure, we all agree that France can be self-sufficient, at least in food and energy._ » Réussis-je à conclure d'un ton ironique.

L'enseignant décida de mettre fin à cette séance, alors que nous avions déjà dépassé le temps d'un bon quart d'heure.

« _Thanks for this topic, Elizabeth_. »

Alors que je rangeais mon bloc-notes, il se pencha vers moi et me sourit.

« C'est très agréable de rencontrer des étudiantes capables de lancer un sujet aussi intéressant.

\- Euh… Merci ? Répondis-je, ne sachant trop que dire.

\- Vous avez un très bon niveau. Et un léger accent français très sexy, quand vous discutez en anglais. »

Je sourcillai, soudainement mal à l'aise. Le regard bleu de ce gars – comment s'appelait-il déjà ? – était insistant, et je ne lui rendis qu'un bref sourire en me levant.

« Bien, merci, Professeur Wickham. Bonne soirée. »

L'emploi du titre Professeur était, je le savais parfaitement, usurpé – notre enseignant d'Anglais, vacataire sous contrat avec l'Université pour cette formation général, n'avait d'ailleurs pas le titre de Docteur –, mais je le crachai d'un ton sec pour marquer la distance que je souhaitais conserver avec l'enseignant.

Mal à l'aise, je me pressai jusqu'à la sortie, manquant de bousculer Darcy qui me retenait la porte.

« Merci. » Marmonnai-je.

J'eus l'impression qu'il comptait dire quelque chose, mais je m'éloignai à toute vitesse. _Pas ce soir_. Le cours avait déjà été suffisamment intense, j'étais claquée, je n'avais pas envie de me relancer dans une discussion plus ou moins houleuse.

Il sembla le comprendre, parce que cette fois je pus sortir du bâtiment et me diriger vers mon arrêt de bus complètement seule. Une pluie battante frappait le bitume, et je resserrai ma capuche autour de ma tête en courant.

Ce soir, ce serait douche et soupe brûlantes, pyjama, et au lit le plus tôt possible.

oOo

_Mercredi 16 janvier_

« Hey, Lizzie. Tu vas bien ? »

Je m'arrêtai sur le chemin du restaurant universitaire, reconnaissant la voix.

« Alex ! Bien et toi ?

\- Tu vas déjeuner au RU ?

\- Oui. Normalement je mange au labo, mais j'ai oublié mon déjeuner chez moi.

\- Je pensais aller m'acheter quelque chose, mais ça te dirait si je t'accompagne ?

\- Avec plaisir. » Souris-je.

Quinze minutes plus tard – le bonheur d'arriver avant midi au RU –, nous étions installés à une table dans un coin encore tranquille.

« Justement, j'ai oublié de te demander ton numéro, la dernière fois. Je m'en suis mordu les doigts. Et Charles ne le connait pas. »

Machinalement, je lui donnai alors qu'il avait sorti son portable.

« Merci. Ça te tenterait qu'on fasse un truc, ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante.

Ce soir, j'avais surtout prévu de m'installer confortablement dans mon lit et de discuter avec Lord_Pemberley. Cela faisait trois jours que je ne m'étais pas connectée, et ça me manquait.

Ah, j'avais bien l'air ridicule, alors que j'avais passé mon temps à critiquer ce forum de doctorants, au début.

« Ce soir, je ne peux pas. On remet ça ? » Lâchai-je simplement.

Alex eut l'air déçu, mais me sourit quand même.

Ça devenait grave si je me privais d'une sortie avec un mec qui me plaisait, juste pour discuter avec un total inconnu dans un monde virtuel.

Mais Alex me plaisait-il vraiment ? Je le trouvais beau, certes. Amusant, et j'aimais beaucoup sa compagnie. Mais c'était tout.

_Tu sais, Alexandre est très sympathique, mais c'est un grand fêtard qui manque parfois de sérieux._

Les mots de Darcy, alors que nous partagions un repas, me revinrent à la figure comme une claque. Cela m'agaça. Je m'en moquais, de son avis sur la question et de sa mise en garde ridicule. Si j'avais envie de flirter avec un mec qui alignait les filles, où était le problème ?

Le problème était dans le fait qu'Alexandre avait beau être charmant à tous points de vue, il ne me faisait pas ressentir le quart du trouble que son sombre cousin éveillait en moi. Cela m'embêtait profondément, mais c'était une réalité.

Je ne ressentais absolument rien de physique pour lui.

Ce qui m'amena à la triste illumination qu'en revanche, tout mon corps réagissait à la présence de Darcy. De quoi me donner la nausée. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Enfin, cela ne signifiait rien en soi. Et c'était probablement dû à la force des sentiments _négatifs_ que j'éprouvais pour lui, ni plus ni moins.

« Tu vas à la soirée restaurant dans trois semaines ? »

L'association de doctorants avait réservé un restaurant pour la prochaine soirée, début février.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas encore répondu. Et toi ?

\- Je pense, je trouve qu'ils se débrouillent très bien niveau ambiance.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas te proposer deux fois une fête, à toi. » Souris-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Si on ne fait pas la fête maintenant qu'on est étudiants, on ne la fera jamais. Il faut profiter. Et puis, cette association se creuse la tête pour nous proposer des animations sympa et un bon forum. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre, alors que la possibilité qu'Alexandre soit Lord_Pemberley m'effleurait. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais bon, combien de chances y avait-il que ce soit le cas ?

« Tu es sur ce forum ? Demandai-je innocemment.

\- Pas toi ? Je le trouve génial. J'ai rencontré une bonne dizaine de personnes grâce à leur chat. » Fit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je me sentis rougir légèrement.

« C'est vrai que l'idée est bonne. »

Lord_Pemberley, qu'il s'agisse d'Alex ou non, avait-il une dizaine de contacts ? C'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé, supposant bêtement que, comme moi, il ne discutait qu'avec une seule personne. Mais pourquoi, après tout ? Je l'avais connu dans le cadre d'une conversation groupée, et si pour ma part je n'avais pas eu particulièrement envie de retenter l'expérience, rien ne m'assurait que c'était le cas de Lord. L'idée me mina le moral.

Et dire que dans mon délire fleur bleue, je commençais à refuser des invitations à sortir juste pour discuter avec un inconnu.

« Alex ? A défaut de ce soir, ça t'irait un café vendredi ?

oOo

_« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce forum ? »_

L'idée m'avait tellement taraudée dans l'après-midi, que quand Lord s'était connecté, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions.

_« Drôle de question Ellie. Je le trouve très bien. Il permet de faire de belles rencontres ) »_

Tiens, un smiley qui ponctuait sa conversation. C'était assez rare.

Mais ça ne m'avançait pas beaucoup.

_« Nombreuses ?_

_\- Tu es en train de me demander si quand je discute avec toi, j'ai cinq ou six autres chatbox ouvertes à côté ? »_

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. La honte. Il allait finir par penser que je lui faisais une crise de jalousie. Que répondre pour éviter ce désastre ?

_« Mais non, pas du tout. Je me posais la question comme ça. J'ai vu qu'on est plus de cinq cents inscrits, ça a du succès. »_

Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux. Fort heureusement, on ne bafouille pas, par écrit. Mais à l'oral, ça aurait été le cas à coup sûr.

_« Alors, tu es une des administratrices réseau et tu mènes ton enquête ? »_

Cela me fit sourire.

_« Cette fois, c'est toi qui essaies de découvrir qui je suis !_

_\- Peut-être que tu n'es pas la seule à être curieuse._

_\- Tu as déjà envisagé que peut-être, on se connait ?_

_\- Ça parait peu probable, compte tenu du nombre de doctorants dans notre université._

_\- Je me suis dit la même chose._

_\- Je suppose qu'on le découvrira un jour. »_

Je me mordillai la lèvre, le cœur battant plus fort.

_« Tu as l'intention de m'inviter à prendre un café ? _

_\- C'est ce que tu souhaiterais que je fasse ? »_

Je soufflai, agacée. Il avait le don de me retourner chaque question pour ne pas y répondre.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si j'accepterais. »_

Et toc.

_« Ça serait étrange, je le conçois._

_\- Avec tous les échanges qu'on a eus, j'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus sur moi que ma propre mère._

_\- Mère dont j'ai par ailleurs beaucoup entendu parler._

_\- Dis-le, si je t'ennuie._

_\- Absolument pas. Et puis, je n'ai pas été moins loquace._

_\- J'apprécie de discuter avec toi. Mais peut-être qu'on s'en est déjà trop dit pour oser se rencontrer un jour. »_

La réponse de Lord tarda un peu, et je relus plusieurs fois notre conversation, cherchant si j'avais pu dire quelque chose de nature à le mettre mal à l'aise.

_« Tu sais qu'un jour, on passera notre thèse et qu'on n'aura plus accès à ce forum ?_

_\- Tu penseras à me saluer, le jour où ça t'arrivera ? Si tu es le premier à y passer, du moins._

_\- Je t'aurai proposé de me rencontrer avant ce moment, Ellie. »_

Mon cœur fit un looping dans ma poitrine.

Alors ça y était. Même si on était loin d'avoir une date prévue, même si il parlait de quelque chose qui pouvait aussi bien avoir lieu dans un mois que dans quatre ans, il avait confirmé qu'un jour, la possibilité de se voir serait mise sur la table.

Et plutôt que d'être seulement anxieuse à cette idée, je me sentis soudain pressée que ça arrive.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Portez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas de vous saluer avec les pieds plutôt qu'avec les mains :p ! Et à très bientôt :)


	7. Chapter 7 Revirements

**Hello tout le monde !**

En ces temps difficiles, s'il y a un avantage à être confiné... C'est que nous avons un peu plus de temps pour la littérature ! Aussi, j'ai pu fignoler ce chapitre plus tôt (et ça ne m'empêchera pas de poster aussi ce week-end !). Bon, le rythme ne va pas s'intensifier très fort, parce que j'ai la chance d'être en télétravail, donc je garde quand même une occupation ^^

**Juju :** Je comprends la torture :D la bonne nouvelle, c'est que si la crise dure, je vais poster un peu plus souvent que d'habitude...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chap 7 : Revirements **

_Vendredi 18 janvier_

Le café avec Alex n'avait évidemment été qu'un début. Un peu avant 20h, nous nous étions mis en quête d'un snack bar, profitant d'un temps certes glacial mais très beau qui nous permettait de déambuler dans les rues aux lumières nocturnes.

On avait passé un excellent moment, discutant d'absolument tout et rien et ricanant en nous racontant notre quotidien en tant que doctorants. Cette soirée à laquelle à la base je me rendais en trainant un peu les pieds, était en fait passée à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il était déjà tard – ou tôt dans la matinée – quand Alex me raccompagna à ma voiture.

Une gêne s'installa rapidement, alors que je me demandais comment le saluer.

Honnêtement, nous avions passé la soirée à flirter.

Mais pour être entièrement franche, j'en étais toujours au même point. Alex pourrait en fait être un très bon ami, mais je n'éprouvais rien de plus pour lui. C'était dommage, mais c'était réel.

« Je suppose que c'est le moment où je devrais te proposer de te rappeler très rapidement. »

J'eus un vague sourire, mal à l'aise. Je voyais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais son regard, doux et franc, fixé dans le mien me rassura.

« On a passé une très bonne soirée. Lâchai-je.

\- Et on va se contenter de ça. »

Je soupirai, soulagée et gênée à la fois.

« Ca me surprend, on m'a raconté que tu es un chaud lapin. » Le taquinai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil, curieux et amusé.

« Je peux savoir qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Ton cousin.

\- Mmh. William, tiens donc. C'est drôle, ça ne lui ressemble pourtant pas forcément de s'immiscer dans mes relations. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je crois qu'il cherchait simplement à faire la conversation. »

Cette fois, Alex éclata d'un rire franc.

« Will ? Oh, non, je t'assure que ça, c'est impossible. S'il n'a rien à dire, il préfère se murer dans le silence que de se creuser les méninges pour discuter.

\- Mmh. Bah peut-être que tu l'avais vexé juste avant et qu'il se vengeait, tentai-je sans y croire une seconde.

\- Oh non. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça contre moi, mais plutôt pour toi. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es si terrible que ça, pour qu'il se sente le devoir de protéger la gente féminine de ton influence ? Me moquai-je.

\- Oh, Lizzie. Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

\- Tu sais, le concernant, je ne comprends pas grand-chose. Je vois bien qu'il se force à être cordial bien que nous ne nous entendions pas. Presque comme avec cette chère Caro, tiens. Je parierais qu'elle le saoule, mais qu'il ne lui dira jamais pour éviter de vexer son frère. C'est vexant d'être traitée comme elle, dans une certaine mesure, à la réflexion. »

Alex s'étouffa à ces mots.

« Pardon ? Ah non, ne te compare pas à cette pouf. Ni aux yeux de mon cousin, ni pour le reste du monde. Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu ne l'aimais pas.

\- Il n'y a que son frère, qui l'apprécie.

\- Peu importe de toutes façons, j'ai le sentiment que peu de monde trouve grâce aux yeux de Darcy. Enfin, de ton cousin. »

Il haussa un sourcil, me regardant d'un air perplexe.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas combien nos échanges sont tendus. Depuis la première fois. »

Alex secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Ecoute, je ne vais pas m'immiscer là-dedans. Mais Lizzie, ne sois pas trop dure avec mon cousin. Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours l'art et la manière, mais il fait des efforts pour… Conserver ces échanges avec toi. »

Je fis la moue, vaguement agacée.

« Ca, je le sais. C'est bien ce que je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas. » Répliquai-je machinalement, de plus en plus pressée que cette conversation s'achève.

On avait passé une excellente soirée, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de la gâcher en parlant de Darcy.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as envie de sortir, à l'occase. Ou juste de discuter. » Conclut Alex.

Une bise plus tard, nous nous séparions pour rentrer chacun de notre côté.

oOo

_Mercredi 23 janvier_

_« Ca ne t'arrive jamais, à toi, de te sentir dépassé ? »_

On était mercredi soir, j'avais encore eu une journée plus qu'intense concluant une manip qui courait depuis plus d'un mois, et j'étais fortement mitigée sur les résultats. Ça avait tendance à me démoraliser. J'avais l'impression de m'empêtrer dans une voie peut-être erronée.

Heureusement, Lord_Pemberley répondait présent pour jouer les oreilles compatissantes. Enfin, les yeux, en l'occurrence.

_« Des fois, j'ai l'impression de m'entêter à rester dans une direction, alors qu'il vaudrait mieux que je bifurque._

_\- Tu parles de ta thèse ? Ou d'autre chose ?_

_\- De ma thèse, globalement. Cela dit, maintenant que tu le soulignes, c'est vrai que c'est un peu le bordel dans ma vie. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je passe complètement à côté._

_\- Je connais ça. _

_\- Toi ? C'est marrant, tu as l'air si posé et sûr de toi._

_\- Facile, par clavier interposé._

_\- Tu veux dire qu'en vrai, tu es un grand timide ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça que les gens me voient. Juste, quand je discute avec toi, je ne suis pas le même qu'en société._

_\- Hmm. Mais qui est le vrai Lord alors ? Celui avec lequel je discute… Ou celui que tu redeviens dès que tu quittes ce forum ?_

_\- Je suis les deux, Ellie. Mais je me sens plus naturel ici._

_\- Parce que tu laisses tomber ta carapace ?_

_\- Probablement. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour toi ? _

_\- Rien de bien grave. La thèse. La voie que je devrais suivre. L'impression que je ne fais pas toujours les meilleurs choix._

_\- Tu as un directeur de thèse qui est censé te guider, sur ce point._

_\- A vrai dire, sur ce dernier aspect, on est plutôt sur ma vie privée._

_\- Oh._

_\- C'est bête. Il y a un gars dont j'apprécie vraiment la compagnie, avec qui les choses auraient pu évoluer, mais… »_

Je m'arrêtai en plein dans ma phrase, soudain gênée. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait de m'étendre comme ça sur mes états d'âme ? J'étais mortifiée.

_« Mais ?_ Relança Lord.

_\- C'est rien, laisse tomber. Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça._

_\- Tu ne m'ennuies pas. _

_\- Cherche pas, c'est ridicule._

_\- Quoi donc, Ellie ?_

_\- Eh bien, au final, malgré toute cette sympathie que j'éprouve pour lui, rien. Je ne me vois pas aller plus loin. Je n'en ai pas envie. Pire, quand je m'envisage avec lui, c'est plutôt l'image d'autres personnes avec qui il n'y a pourtant aucune ambiguïté, qui me vient._

_\- Ton cœur serait-il déjà pris ?_

_\- Aucune ambigüité, je te dis.»_

Je n'allais quand même pas aller jusqu'à lui avouer que l'image qui m'était le plus revenue, lors de ma sortie avec Alex, était celle d'un homme que je m'efforçais de détester. Un homme qui n'éprouverait jamais rien de plus qu'une certaine condescendance pour moi, au demeurant, quand bien même il s'efforçait de se montrer… Sympathique ? Le mot ne collait pas à Darcy, mais je crois que ça reflétait ses efforts.

Je n'allais pas non plus lui avouer que je pensais beaucoup à lui, Lord_Pemberley. Je ne tenais pas à passer pour une folle qui s'imaginait déjà vivre une histoire d'amour virtuelle. Au demeurant, ce n'était pas le cas. J'adorais discuter avec lui, chaque soir j'étais pressée de me connecter et de découvrir s'il était en ligne ou non, mais ma prudence naturelle me retenait de me faire des films. Si ça se trouve, ce gars n'avait rien à voir avec l'image que je me faisais de lui. Si ça se trouve, il était très différent en réalité, et ne faisait que jouer un rôle en ligne. Ou si ça se trouve, il était exactement comme ça dans le monde réel, mais physiquement… Ça ne passerait pas.

Enfin, si ça se trouve, je le connaissais déjà. Si ça se trouve, même, c'était Alex. Et là, le problème resterait le même : _je t'aime bien, mais c'est tout_.

_« Je ne suis pas une référence, en ce qui concerne les histoires de cœur, hélas. Mais Ellie… Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te mettre la pression. Tu es une personne très facile à aimer. Tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi. »_

Je sentis mes joues chauffer d'un coup, flattée de sa gentillesse. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que cela était à cent pour cent sincère, et encore moins qu'il avait raison. Mais ça faisait plaisir à lire.

_« Merci, Lord. J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à mon meilleur ami gay, mais : si seulement je pouvais rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi !_ Le taquinai-je.

_\- Je ne suis pas gay ! _Me répondit-il immédiatement.

_\- Cela ne me poserait pas de problème, je n'ai aucun souci avec ça._

_\- Moi non plus, mais j'aime autant que les choses soient claires. Je ne deviendrai pas ton ami gay._

_\- Il faudra que j'apprenne à vivre avec._

_\- S'il te plait, oui._

_\- Merci de m'avoir écoutée, Lord. Tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête de me mettre la pression. Et puis, la thèse me prend déjà assez de temps et d'énergie pour que je ne me rajoute pas ça._

_\- Certes. »_

Je soupirai, de derrière mon écran. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de mettre fin à cette conversation, mais il était déjà tard. Incapable de me décider, j'attendis simplement que Lord relance la discussion.

_« Tu es toujours là ?_

_\- Oui. Mais je ne vais pas tarder._

_\- Moi non plus. Je voulais juste que tu saches… »_

La suite mit du temps à venir, attisant ma curiosité.

_« Tu vois la butte à l'ouest de la ville ?_

_\- Là où il y a un ancien chemin de ronde et un point de vue ?_

_\- Oui. C'est un endroit où j'aime particulièrement aller quand je me sens perdu. Le matin, il n'y a personne, et quand il fait beau, le lever du soleil est magnifique à cet endroit. Ça m'aide à me concentrer et trouver des solutions. »_

Mon cœur fit un looping dans ma poitrine.

Ça, ça ressemblait incroyablement à une perche tendue pour une rencontre, un jour. Certes sans convenir de rendez-vous, il faudrait une grande part de hasard pour que je m'y rende et qu'il y soit au même moment.

Mais c'était l'information la plus précise que j'aie jamais eue sur lui.

_« Merci pour le tuyau. Sans doute essaierai-je, à l'occasion_. Répondis-je simplement.

_\- Bonne nuit, Ellie._

_\- Bonne nuit. »_

Ce soir-là, je me couchai pensive.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Court chapitre, j'en conviens ! Mais le prochain arrivera vite, je vous le promets :)


	8. Chapter 8 Grève et trêve

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, plus long et plus Darcy/Lizzie que le précédent !

Il commence par quelque chose qui est presque un petit bonus ; à la base, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de l'écrire... J'avais avancé dans l'écriture, puis finalement j'ai eu comme un petit flash... Alors, j'espère qu'il ne détonnera pas trop par rapport au reste !

**Jane :** et dans le genre à perturber Lizzie... Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre :D

**oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO**

**Chapter 8 : Grève et trêve **

_**POV Will**_

_Samedi 26 janvier_

Ennuyé, je me calai dans mon siège en jetant un œil à ma tante, Catherine. D'un air pincé, elle considérait la carte du café.

« Il n'y a pas un grand choix en termes de thés. »

Je fusillai du regard mon cousin.

Catherine Fitzwilliam, née de Bourg, sa mère – ma tante –, avait eu le soudain désir d'inviter son fils à prendre le thé, clamant qu'elle ne le voyait plus assez souvent. Et Alexandre, lui, avait eu l'excellente idée de proposer à ce que je les accompagne. Avec ma sœur, Anna, qui était revenue de Londres pour passer le week-end, comme elle le faisait de temps en temps – quand ce n'était pas moi qui traversais la Manche pour aller la voir.

Les relations entre Alex et sa mère étaient tendues. En fait, les relations entre Catherine de Bourg – elle avait repris son nom de naissance – et le reste du monde étaient tendues. Et Alex était capable de déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour éviter de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec elle. Il fallait croire que j'étais assez idiot, ou compatissant – cela revenait au même –, pour me faire avoir régulièrement. Cette fois, il avait appuyé sur le fait que sa mère serait ravie de revoir enfin Anna, depuis le temps.

Ma sœur avait grimacé mais, comme à son habitude, douce et incapable de supporter l'idée de décevoir quelqu'un, elle avait accepté. Et nous nous étions retrouvés assis à la table d'un café-lounge se réclamant salon de thé alors qu'ils avaient une carte bien plus riche en bières qu'en boissons sans alcool. Un choix d'Alex, encore, car il savait que cela ennuierait sa mère.

« Certes, mais ils sont excellents. » Sourit Alex.

_Menteur._

Assis en face de lui, je sentis la main chaude de ma sœur se poser sur la mienne, la pressant doucement dans une vaine tentative de me mettre de meilleure humeur.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir, Catherine. Comment se porte ton voisin, le pasteur ? »

Adorable Anna. Toujours soucieuse d'être agréable. Il était de notoriété publique que j'étais loin d'avoir son talent pour converser.

Je n'écoutai même pas la réponse de ma tante, alors que cette pensée m'amenait à me souvenir d'une paire d'yeux tirant entre le brun et le vert. Et de la colère que j'y avais vu flamber à de nombreuses reprises, après que j'aie parlé sans réfléchir.

Et comme un signe du destin, une voix qui m'était désormais familière me fit tressaillir.

« Hey, Alex ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

Je me raidis, et me tournai vers la jeune fille qui arrivait dans mon dos... Mais elle était déjà en train de faire le tour de la table, et Alex se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Oh, Seigneur.

Elle retira le bonnet vert qui lui couvrait la tête, et quelques cheveux se dressèrent avant de retomber en vagues désordonnées. Puis elle tira sur ses gants, révélant ses longs doigts fins.

Il neigeait, au-dehors, et quelques flocons s'étaient agrippés à son manteau et à ses boucles châtain aux reflets roux. Son regard – à cet instant ses yeux tiraient sur le vert, nuance qui prédominait quand elle n'était pas énervée – se posa sur moi, et je fis un bref sourire.

« William. Me salua-t-elle d'un ton plus distant, bien que cordial.

\- Elizabeth. » Soufflai-je.

Comme à chaque fois que je l'appelais par son prénom, je vis une ombre passer dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'elle détestait ça. Jane l'avait mentionné lors d'une discussion que nous avions eue, un jour, alors que je déjeunais avec Charles et elle.

Et une part de moi se délectait, _à chaque fois_, de la voir se tendre et se retenir de me corriger. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Elle ne m'avait jamais demandé de l'appeler Lizzie. Par fierté, je n'en doutais pas.

J'eus un sourire distrait. Son caractère fier m'attirait à un tel point.

« Bonjour, salua-t-elle en détournant le regard, soudain plus chaleureuse.

\- Lizzie, laisse-moi te présenter ma cousine, Anna, et… Ma mère, Catherine. Assieds-toi donc. » Fit Alex en lui désignant la banquette.

Je haussai un sourcil, soudain amusé. Lizzie, à la même table que Catherine ? Il allait y avoir à peu près autant d'étincelles que quand elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une pièce avec Caroline.

« Non, merci, c'est gentil, mais je suis avec des amis. Je suis enchantée, cependant, de faire votre connaissance.

\- Tu es la fameuse Lizzie ? » Lâcha Anna d'une voix joyeuse, et je serrai la mâchoire.

Elizabeth leva un sourcil.

« Fameuse n'est pas le qualificatif que j'emploierais si on me demandait de me décrire. Répondit-elle prudemment.

\- Alex parle souvent de toi. »

Je me détendis, soulagé. Un instant, j'avais craint qu'Anna ne balance que c'était plutôt moi qui lançais souvent la conversation sur elle, avec Alexandre. Mais ma sœur était bien plus intuitive que ça.

Elle m'avait d'ailleurs déjà demandé si je n'éprouvais pas des sentiments pour cette Lizzie, qu'elle serait au demeurant ravie de rencontrer un jour.

_Eh bien, voilà chose faite._

« Oh vraiment ? » S'amusa Elizabeth, posant une main sur l'épaule de mon cousin.

Je dus réprimer un grognement.

« Et crois bien que je suis entouré d'oreilles attentives. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je retins mon souffle, notant que Lizzie sourcillait. Mais elle ne releva pas.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas t'asseoir ? Je serais ravie de faire ta connaissance. Insista ma sœur.

\- Anna… » Grinçai-je.

Elle m'ignora royalement, et Lizzie déclina avec un sourire amusé.

« Vraiment, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

\- Alexandre, puis-je savoir quels sont tes liens avec cette jeune personne, pour que vous vous enlaciez ainsi ? »

La voix rêche, quoique mielleuse, de ma tante, jeta un froid à table. Ce que Catherine appelait un enlacement n'était que la main de Lizzie posée sur l'épaule de mon cousin.

Elle la retira comme si elle s'était brûlée, et une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Alex alors que presque méchamment, je m'en réjouissais.

Je n'avais jamais expérimenté la jalousie… Avant de rencontrer Elizabeth. Mais j'étais assez lucide pour savoir que c'était ce que je ressentais désormais à chaque geste ou attention chaleureuse qu'elle dispensait aux autres – principalement à Alex.

« Lizzie est une très bonne amie. Répondit mon cousin en fusillant sa mère du regard.

\- Mmh. Et que faites-vous, dans la vie ?

\- Je prépare une thèse en biologie. Eluda-t-elle.

\- Oh, une thèse, c'est bien, c'est bien. »

Evidemment, ce n'était pas bien, selon ma tante. Catherine de Bourg pensait qu'une jeune femme ne devrait pas perdre son temps à autre chose qu'à se trouver un mari et s'y dévouer. Pas qu'elle-même se soit montrée particulièrement dévouée envers mon oncle, pourtant. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs divorcé des années plus tôt, ce qui constituait une haute trahison chez les de Bourg.

Alex ouvrit la carte des boissons, et chercha à changer de sujet, sentant que l'ambiance devenant de plus en plus tendue.

« Tu viens souvent ici, Lizzie ? Je me demandais que choisir. »

Lizzie se pencha sur son épaule, et lui désigna une ligne.

« Euh… Voilà, ici. J'adore ce café, mais je te préviens, il est corsé.

\- On n'adore que Dieu. » Siffla ma tante.

Lizzie reporta son attention sur elle, surprise, et éclata d'un rire clair.

« Dieu, et le café. » Répondit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

_Ouille._

Son rire cessa à l'instant où elle surprit la grimace sur mon visage. Grimace que firent également Alex et Anna.

« Oh. Elle ne plaisantait pas. » Constata-t-elle à voix très basse.

Alex et moi secouâmes la tête.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, gênée, et je me mordis la langue pour réprimer un rire.

« Ahem, euh, bon, j'ai déjà bien trop abusé de votre présence. Mes amis doivent m'attendre. Bon… Goûter. » Lâcha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Je soupirai, déçu malgré moi de la voir partir. Sa présence rendait chaque situation tellement plus agréable. Je ne la quittai des yeux que quand elle se fut installée quatre tables plus loin, où l'attendaient une fille et deux garçons qu'il me semblait avoir déjà vus.

Les soirées doctorants. Elle était souvent avec ces personnes.

« Elle a l'air vraiment sympathique. » commenta Anna avec un soupir rêveur.

Je savais que depuis qu'Alexandre lui avait raconté quelques épisodes incluant la présence de Lizzie, ma sœur rêvait de la croiser. Elle appréciait particulièrement les épisodes qui contaient comment Caroline pouvait se faire rembarrer. Ma sœur avait beau être d'une patience infinie, elle ne supportait plus cette dernière et ses manières. Et pourtant, Caroline ne demandait pas mieux que de devenir sa meilleure amie – manœuvre idiote et vaine pour se rapprocher de moi.

Anna m'avait même demandé d'inviter Lizzie, un week-end où elle serait présente. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Elizabeth et moi n'étions pas vraiment amis. A mon grand regret.

« Je ne sais pas. Très vulgaire. » Fit sèchement ma tante.

Alexandre et moi échangeâmes un regard agacé.

« Lizzie n'est pas vulgaire, maman. Elle vit avec son époque.

\- Cela revient au même. Les jeunes filles n'ont plus de tenue, de nos jours. »

Nous ne cherchâmes même pas à débattre sur le sujet, c'était une cause perdue, et nous le savions parfaitement. Je me perdis de nouveau dans mes pensées, et mon regard dériva vers la table où Elizabeth était en pleine discussion, visiblement animée, avec ses amis. Même aussi loin d'elle, j'avais l'impression de ressentir son énergie.

Cela me ramena à la conversation que nous avions eue avec Anna et Alex le matin-même, alors qu'il était venu chez moi pour nous convaincre de l'accompagner à son thé avec sa mère.

Anna lui avait demandé si il avait revu cette fameuse Lizzie qu'elle rêvait tant de rencontrer, et surtout si celle-ci s'était de nouveau confrontée à Caroline.

Alex avait ri.

« C'est marrant que tu demandes ça. Oui, je l'ai vue il y a une semaine, on est sortis tous les deux. »

Une pointe de jalousie m'avait lacéré le cœur. Ce qu'Alex avait eu l'air de remarquer, puisqu'il avait plissé les yeux en me fixant.

« Entre amis. » Avait-il précisé. « Oh, et justement, on en est venus à discuter vaguement de toi, Will. »

J'avais tressailli en le regardant dans les yeux. Il affichait un léger sourire en coin.

« Je te demande pardon ? Avais-je demandé, la gorge sèche.

\- Oui, elle m'expliquait que vos relations s'étaient un peu améliorées, quoiqu'elle était vexée que tu la considères comme Caro. »

Si la première partie de sa réponse m'avait fait un bien fou, j'avais presque senti mes yeux sortir de leurs orbites à l'entente de la seconde. Anna en avait eu la mâchoire qui tombait.

« Considérée comme Caro ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Will ?

\- Mais rien, je me demande bien d'où elle sort ça ! » M'étais-je défendu.

Alex s'était esclaffé, visiblement ravi de son effet.

« C'est l'impression que tu lui donnes depuis que tu la traites cordialement.

\- C'est quoi encore, cette lubie ? J'ai toujours tous les torts, en fait. Elle préfère quand je suis désagréable ? »

A ce stade, mon cousin avait cessé de contenir son hilarité, alors que je brûlais de colère envers Elizabeth.

« Je crois qu'il y a malentendu. Lizzie a juste l'impression que tu n'es cordial avec elle que par politesse, pour faire plaisir à Jane et Charles. Comme avec Caroline, quoi. Mais je te rassure, je l'ai priée de croire qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec cette garce. »

J'avais soupiré, toujours agacé, ne cherchant même pas à reprendre Alex sur l'emploi d'un terme si peu flatteur. Après tout, il fallait reconnaître qu'il seyait à Caroline.

Lizzie me faisait l'effet d'une jeune femme très intelligente, sauf en ce qui concernait notre relation. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seule seconde que je la rangeais dans le même panier que la sœur de Charles ?

Et comment je pourrais espérer me rapprocher d'elle, si elle avait cette opinion ?

C'était décourageant.

Je secouai la tête, revenant à la situation présente – le thé avec Alex et sa mère. Un serveur vint prendre nos commandes.

« Eh bien, je vais prendre le café conseillé par Lizzie, sourit Alex en le désignant au garçon, après qu'Anna et Catherine aient commandé.

\- Idem pour moi. Lâchai-je.

\- Ca en fera donc deux, nota-t-il.

Et alors que je sirotais l'expresso en question, à la fois corsé et épicé, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes yeux sur Elizabeth, qui riait avec son naturel déconcertant.

Comme si elle avait senti mon regard, elle se retourna soudainement dans ma direction, et nos yeux s'accrochèrent.

Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes, plissa les yeux, puis se détourna de nouveau.

_Vivement lundi, et le prochain cours d'Anglais général._

**POV Lizzie**

_Lundi 28 janvier_

Quand j'arrivai au cours d'anglais, cette fois, la porte était déjà ouverte. Plutôt contente de pouvoir m'installer directement –et de ne pas avoir à faire la conversation à Darcy–, je rentrai et saluai l'enseignant.

Alors que je m'installais, son regard bleu glacier me mit mal à l'aise.

« Mademoiselle Bennett, c'est ça ? »

Je lui fis un sourire cordial en hochant la tête.

« Avez-vous prévu un sujet de discussion aussi passionnant que la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas voler à mes camarades le plaisir de proposer les leurs. Répliquai-je.

\- Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils auraient votre talent pour animer un débat. Ce n'est pas donné à tous.

\- Certains seront bien plus talentueux. »

Il me fit un large sourire qui me donna la nausée.

« Ne vous dépréciez pas ainsi, je sais reconnaître les étudiantes d'exception. »

Je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais l'apparition de Darcy me soulagea.

Egalement en avance, comme à son habitude, il passa la porte et après un bref salut général, vint s'installer à côté de moi. Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, sa présence me détendit et je ressentis la chaleur de son corps, pourtant à distance respectueuse du mien, comme une vague de bien-être.

N'ayant aucune envie de répondre quoi que ce soit à l'enseignant, et encore moins de continuer la conversation, je me tournai vers Darcy.

« Ça va ? » Lui demandai-je de mon ton le plus sympathique.

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement très surpris.

« Très bien, et toi ?

\- Idem. Ta thèse avance bien ?

\- Euh, oui, la première partie est en relecture, et j'ai presque terminé la rédaction de la deuxième.

\- Ah. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant. A vrai dire, je procrastine. »

Darcy me sourit, amusé.

« Au fait, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à venir, avec la grève ? » Demanda-t-il.

Foutue grève, en effet. C'était rare un lundi, mais le pays se retrouvait bloqué par un grand nombre de manifestations, qui avaient couru du week-end à ce soir. Manifestations et grèves des transports : peu de trains, aucun bus, ne parlons pas des taxis qui défilaient en klaxonnant.

« J'ai pris ma voiture. Pas très envie de prendre le risque de rentrer à pied. » Soupirai-je.

Pendant que nous discutions, mon malaise retomba, et les autres étudiants arrivèrent d'un coup. Le cours commença rapidement, et j'en oubliai presque le comportement étrange de l'enseignant…

Presque, parce que le cours fini, je me pressai de ranger mes affaires et sortir pour ne pas rester avec lui.

Darcy m'accompagna jusqu'au parking le plus proche du centre de langues, où nous étions tous les deux garés. Je le saluai d'un geste de la main, qu'il me rendit d'un sourire.

Pour un peu, on allait presque nous prendre pour des potes.

J'effaçai rapidement cette idée de mon esprit. Elle me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Je m'installai au volant et démarrai, pressée de rentrer. Au moins, ça irait plus vite qu'en bus, ce soir. En plus, il commençait à pleuvoir assez fort et de la buée s'installait sur mon pare-brise.

Le temps de la faire disparaître et de sortir de ma place, cependant, je repérai Darcy, deux voitures plus loin, qui se tenait la tête d'une main, visiblement emmerdé. Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur et baissai ma vitre. Il était au téléphone, mais semblait attendre qu'on lui réponde.

« Eh bien, ça ne va pas ? »

Il me lança un regard désespéré, et désigna sa voiture.

« Je vais avoir du mal à démarrer. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, et baissai les yeux sur le pneu côté conducteur.

Complètement mort.

« Outch. Et tu n'as pas de roue de secours ? Demandai-je.

\- D'un, les deux roues du même côté sont à plat. » Me fit-il remarquer. « Et de deux, non, sur cette voiture il n'y a pas de roue de secours, mais une bombe anti-crevaison. Sauf que là, mes pneus ont plutôt été déchiquetés, j'imagine par des abrutis du cortège de la manifestation ! »

Ah… Oui. Effectivement, cela s'annonçait compliqué. Visiblement, quelques casseurs avaient décidé qu'une Mercedes n'avait pas sa place dans ce quartier assez populaire.

« Au moins, ils ne l'ont pas brûlée. Constatai-je.

\- Tu sais remonter le moral. » Fit-il en me fusillant du regard.

Soudain, on sembla enfin lui répondre, et il se concentra de nouveau sur son portable.

« Oui, bonsoir, j'appelle pour vous signaler que ma voiture a été vandalisée. J'ai deux pneus crevés et je ne peux pas repartir. »

Je coupai le contact et restai à côté, alors qu'il semblait se débattre avec son assistance pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Comment ça, suite aux manifestations vous êtes débordés et ne pouvez rien pour moi d'ici demain ? Vous plaisantez ? Ça sert à quoi que je paie une assurance au juste ? »

Je soupirai. Ah, comme quoi, les riches pouvaient avoir exactement les mêmes problèmes que nous.

Je l'écoutai se battre avec l'assistance encore quelques minutes, puis il raccrocha, énervé.

« Super. Pas de dépannage avant demain matin au plus tôt, et bien sûr je me démerde pour rentrer, ils n'ont personne de disponible.

\- Allez, grimpe. Je peux bien te ramener, soupirai-je.

\- C'est gentil, vraiment, mais je ne veux pas te faire faire un aussi gros détour. Je prendrai un taxi.

\- Tu sais, si ton assistance n'arrive pas à t'en envoyer un, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont en grève aussi aujourd'hui, je te rappelle. Après, tu fais comme tu veux. »

Darcy poussa un soupir d'exaspération, et je haussai les épaules. Dépité, il fit le tour de ma voiture et ouvrit la portière pour s'enfoncer dans le siège passager. Sa grimace me fit rire.

« Ça change de ton carrosse, je le conçois.

\- Ton siège a le mérite d'être confortable, tenta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais c'est très petit. »

Je me penchai pour ramasser mon sac, à ses pieds, et le lancer sur la banquette arrière.

« Tu gagnes quelques centimètres carré. »

Il sourit, et je démarrai.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Si ça c'est pas du mieux !

Prochain chapitre, le trajet... A votre avis, cela va-t-il bien se passer (réponse A), ou Lizzie va-t-elle abandonner Darcy sur le bord de la route (réponde B) ?

A bientôt, et portez-vous bien !


	9. Chapter 9 Un pneu mieux

**Bonsoir à tous !**

J'espère que vous et vos familles vous portez tous bien en ces temps difficiles. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part un immense salut à tous nos soignants et autres professions obligées de sortir chaque jour pour faire tourner le pays. En attendant, portez-vous tous bien, restez à la maison si possible... Et profitons-en tous pour nous recentrer sur des plaisirs simples et essentiels, comme discuter avec notre famille/nos amis, lire, jouer, etc. Et écrire... Pour moi !

Je remercie comme d'habitude chacun de mes reviewers. N'oubliez jamais que c'est vous, et uniquement vous, qui me motivez à mettre mes fics en ligne.

**Niagara :** Ahah, pas mal l'idée ! Mais sur ce coup-là, il est innocent ^^, je n'y avais même pas pensé !

**Jane :** oui, j'ai eu envie d'un petit accro à l'histoire originale sur ce coup. Bon, la tata De Bourg reste malgré tout... fidèle à elle-même !

**Juju :** Ah tu sais, le Darcy... Un peu comme dans l'original, il a tellement l'impression que tout le monde lui tourne autour que ça lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de s'étonner que Lizzie lui fasse les yeux doux :3

**Nathalie :** J'ai mis un peu de temps pour fignoler ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il te distraira bien !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chap 9 Un pneu mieux**

_Lundi 28 janvier_

« Ça ne te dérange pas de me ramener, tu es sûre ? Me demanda Darcy alors que je m'engageais sur la route.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas. Mais, j'ai pitié de toi. » Le taquinai-je.

Il me lança un regard gêné.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu me donneras ta prochaine note de carburant, je la transmettrai à mon assureur. »

Je ricanai en secouant la tête.

« J'aurais dû la transmettre à Jane, la fois où je l'ai conduite chez toi juste pour emprunter un livre. »

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis sourire.

« J'ai beaucoup à apprendre de Charles. » Lâcha-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur avant de revenir à la route. A sa tête, on aurait dit qu'il avait pensé ça à voix haute.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il a une capacité étonnante à toujours trouver des prétextes pour faire courir les filles à lui.

\- _Les_ filles ?

\- Enfin, Jane, en l'occurrence. Il n'est pas du genre à courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois.

\- Tu me rassures. »

Le silence était sur le point de s'installer. Alors je haussai les épaules, et sortis la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

« Mais je ne t'imagine pas avoir de difficultés à en faire autant. »

Oh seigneur. De toutes les possibilités de bêtises qui pouvaient sortir de ma bouche, je n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ?

Je le sentis tourner la tête vers moi et me fixer avec insistance. J'étais heureuse d'avoir la route à regarder, pour garder une contenance.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de proposer mon aide à Darcy ?

Peut-être le fait qu'au début du cours d'anglais, j'avais été bien contente de le voir arriver. Peut-être aussi parce que cela faisait un moment que je lui avais pardonné son comportement déplacé du premier jour. Comportement qu'il était bien loin d'avoir reproduit par la suite, se montrant au contraire franchement cordial… Alors, s'il se montrait amical, quelle raison avais-je de ne pas en faire autant ?

« Ah vraiment ? Répliqua-t-il, me coupant dans mon fil de pensées.

\- Mais oui, tiens, je suis sûre que tu n'as qu'à demander pour voir rappliquer Caro. » Réussis-je à lancer en rigolant.

Il étouffa un grognement.

« Si on parle d'elle… Certes, je n'ai même pas à demander, en fait. » Bougonna-t-il.

Étrangement, une part de moi se réjouit d'entendre que quelque part, Darcy n'appréciait pas tant que ça cette pimbêche. Mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement et je sentis mes joues chauffer. Je secouai la tête, perturbée.

« Tu vois. Tentai-je de démontrer de mon ton le plus nonchalant possible.

\- Je suis malgré tout un peu plus difficile que ça. Ce n'est pas elle, que je veux. »

Je ne pus retenir un frisson. Était-ce son ton ? La moiteur qui s'installait dans l'habitacle, alors que la pluie redoublait de violence à l'extérieur ? Mon cœur manqua un battement.

J'aurais été joueuse, je lui aurais demandé _qui_ il voulait.

Mais je sentais que ce n'était pas une excellente idée.

« C'est bien là, qu'on sort ? » Demandai-je en mettant le cligno, d'une voix étranglée.

Il acquiesça.

Je rétrogradai en prenant bien garde à ne pas le frôler, et repositionnai mes deux mains sagement sur le volant, un peu crispée. J'avais l'impression qu'une décharge électrique faisait des aller-retour le long de ma colonne vertébrale, alors qu'une tempête se déchaînait en moi. J'étais partagée entre mon envie folle de continuer à croire que je détestais cet homme, et l'étrange déception que je ressentais à l'idée qu'évidemment, il se pouvait qu'il ait une fille en ligne de mire. Je me demandai à quoi pourrait bien ressembler la femme de ses rêves. Sans doute une personne douce, intelligente, très élégante. Avec un physique de mannequin, je n'en doutais pas. Lui-même était très beau, je ne l'avais jamais contesté.

Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer que c'était quelque chose, de vivre une histoire d'amour avec un homme comme lui. J'avais beau vouloir le détester depuis le début, et jouer les grandes anti-romantiques, je pense que j'aimerais connaître ça. Pas avec lui, bien sûr ! Mais… Avec quelqu'un _comme lui_.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que je ne me sentais pas prête à rencontrer Lord_Pemberley, pour qui j'avais pourtant des sentiments assez forts compte tenu du contexte virtuel ? Peut-être que je craignais de ne pas ressentir toutes ces sensations physiques en le voyant, ce qui serait une immense déception.

« Remarque, tu as sans doute raison. Reprit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

\- Plait-il ? » Répliquai-je, contente qu'il interrompe le cours de mes pensées franchement troublantes.

_De quoi parlions-nous, déjà ?_ M'affolai-je mentalement.

« Je n'ai même pas besoin de forcer, même toi tu viens de toi-même chez moi. »

Son ton narquois me fit pousser un soupir agacé.

_Argh, c'est bon, je remets. Son attractivité envers les filles._

M'imaginait-il vraiment faire partie de ses groupies ?

« Me tente pas de t'abandonner sur le bord de la route.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, je suis flatté que tu te sois précipitée à mon secours.

\- Précipitée, carrément.

\- Sincèrement, Elizabeth, si je peux te renvoyer l'ascenseur un jour, n'hésite pas.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça de manière intéressée, soupirai-je.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il faut que tu tournes ici. »

Je m'exécutai, et m'engageai sur le chemin que je reconnaissais désormais comme étant son chemin privé.

« Et voilà, Monsieur est arrivé. »

Je m'arrêtai, et me tournai vers lui sans couper le moteur.

« Je peux te proposer un café ? Ou une tisane, vu l'heure. Tenta-t-il malgré tout.

\- Je préférerais ne pas m'attarder, il y a école demain.

\- Merci beaucoup, Elizabeth. »

Je retins un grognement à l'entente de mon prénom. Il allait falloir que je lui demande de ne plus le prononcer en entier. Mais pas ce soir, ça ferait un rapprochement trop brusque. Enterrer la hache de guerre était une chose, le traiter comme un ami en était encore très loin.

Il se détacha, et ma respiration se bloqua alors qu'il me fixait d'un air impénétrable. Mon bas-ventre se tordit d'une drôle de manière alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient.

Il était vraiment temps que j'apprenne à l'éviter. Le plus possible. Je perdais tous mes moyens à proximité de lui.

« Bonne nuit. »

Je lui répondis d'un bref sourire, et repris mon souffle seulement quand il quitta l'habitacle. Néanmoins, un point me turlupinait.

« William ? » L'appelai-je.

Il se pencha vers l'habitacle, l'air curieux.

« Tu me vois sérieusement boire de la tisane ? »

Son rire fit tressauter mon cœur, alors qu'il refermait ma portière. Une bouffée de son odeur m'envahit, et je grognai en manœuvrant pour repartir.

Manquerait plus que je commence à apprécier sa présence. Je devenais complètement folle.

oOo

_Mercredi 30 janvier_

« C'est bon, Jane, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Alex et moi, lâche-moi un peu, maintenant. » Soupirai-je.

Ma sœur, le regard pétillant, avait passé la soirée à tirer des plans sur la comète quand elle avait appris que j'avais enfin accepté de m'inscrire à la soirée restaurant du forum des doctorants… Et que c'était grâce à l'insistance d'Alex.

Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre dans le but de mettre fin à cette discussion qui était plus proche du harcèlement, mais elle m'avait suivie.

« Oh allez, Lizzie, vous allez si bien ensemble ! Et j'adore Alex, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et amusant.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord.

\- Eh bien pourquoi tu ne sauterais pas le pas alors ?

\- Hmm… Par manque d'attirance sexuelle ? »

Jane rougit. Elle avait toujours été gênée avec l'idée de parler de ces choses-là. L'amour, ça, oui. Surtout quand il s'agissait de fouiner dans mes relations amoureuses. Mais parler sexe ? C'était quasiment un gros mot pour elle. Cela me faisait bien rire.

« Alex ne t'attire pas ? Je le trouve beau.

\- Et il l'est. Mais et alors ? Tu es attirée par tous les beaux mâles que tu croises, toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Se défendit-elle en rougissant.

\- Han, Jane, tu me choques ! Si Charles se doutait… Donc, qui d'autre éveille tes sens ? » La taquinai-je. « Alex ? William Darcy, aussi ? »

Écarlate, ce fut elle qui mit fin à la conversation, se retranchant hors de ma chambre en grommelant que je disais n'importe quoi.

Je soufflai en me remettant à mon ordinateur, soulagée.

J'étais rentrée un peu plus tôt pour finir de relire l'article que je comptais soumettre, avec mon directeur de thèse, sur des données que j'avais obtenues au début de ma thèse. Un travail fastidieux, et Jane ne m'avait pas aidée à venir me casser les pieds.

Je fermai l'article en question, et souris en remarquant que Lord était en ligne.

Mais avant que j'aie pu lui envoyer un message, Jane passa de nouveau la tête par la porte de ma chambre.

« Au fait. Je déduis que tu ranges Will dans la catégorie « beaux mâles » ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Je grognai et lui balançai le premier objet que je réussis à attraper... un stylo. Elle l'évita en riant.

« C'est intéressant. » Chantonna-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête.

_« Tout va bien ? »_

Le message de Lord s'affichait… sous une suite de lettres, type fgdddddhg, que je venais visiblement d'envoyer sans m'en rendre compte.

_« Salut, Lord. Excuse-moi, mauvaise manip._

_\- Ton chat a marché sur ton clavier ?_

_\- Si j'en avais un, je pourrais l'accuser._

_\- Tu n'aimes pas les chats ?_

_\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne les aimais pas._

_\- Mais tu n'en as pas._

_\- Et toi, tu en as ?_

_\- Non. Mais je les aime bien quand même._

_\- Eh bien voilà !_

_\- Voilà quoi ?_

_\- C'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de chat que je ne les aime pas._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne les aimes pas. Tu as le droit._

_\- Mais arrête ! Les chats sont sournois, cruels et poilus. Bien sûr que je les aime bien._

_\- Ton plaidoyer n'a aucun sens._

_\- C'est cette conversation qui n'a aucun sens !_

_\- C'est vrai. Salut, Ellie. Tu vas bien ? »_

Je souris en secouant la tête. Et voilà comment en quelques mots, mon ami virtuel réussissait à me faire oublier tout ce qui me prenait la tête.

_« Des fois, je me demande si tu n'es pas un extra-terrestre._

_\- Tu m'imagines petit et vert ?_

_\- Pourquoi les extra-terrestres devraient forcément être petits et verts ?_

_\- Comment tu les imagines, toi ?_

_\- Unicellulaires et de forme indéfinie. Des bactéries, ou quelque chose du genre._

_\- Tu serais une scientifique que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Plutôt bio que physiques/chimie, non ? »_

Je rougis de m'être involontairement dévoilée à ce point.

_« Si tu veux le croire, libre à toi. Mais note bien que les bactéries, c'est des notions de lycée – voire collège._

_\- Moui. Cependant je ne connais personne qui emploie le terme unicellulaire, une fois le bac passé._

_\- Et si tu supposes que les scientifiques l'emploient à tour de bras, c'est que tu ne dois pas en connaître non plus. Tu serais un littéraire que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »_

Je me mordillai la lèvre, repensant au nombre de fois où je m'étais demandé si je le connaissais.

Si c'était Alex.

_« Plutôt en Droit, tiens. C'est pas tout le monde qui utilise le mot plaidoyer dans une conversation banale._

_\- Tu trouvais notre conversation sur les chats banale ?_

_\- J'en ai des comme ça facilement tous les deux jours avec mes camarades de thèse._

_\- Mince. Moi qui pensais être unique à tes yeux._

_\- Tu l'es. Je t'ai traité d'extra-terrestre._

_\- Oui, enfin, de cellule sans forme donc._

_\- Les joies de la virtualité. Je suis incapable de t'imaginer autrement._

_\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on se rencontre. »_

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et la chaleur me monta aux joues instantanément.

_« Peut-être qu'on se recroise bientôt. Il y a la soirée restaurant, dans une semaine._

_\- Tu y seras ?_

_\- Et toi ?_

_\- Peut-être._

_\- Eh bien, je penserai à regarder si je vois quelqu'un de petit et vert. »_

Lord embraya sur un autre sujet, et je m'engouffrai dans cette brèche, soulagée. Je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment prête à parler rencontre. Je me doutais que le sujet reviendrait vite sur le tapis, et qu'il ne s'écoulerait plus tant de temps que ça avant qu'on ne saute le pas. On l'évoquait de plus en plus fréquemment.

Mais est-ce que ça serait aussi bien que je voulais le croire ?

Ou est-ce que ça allait tout gâcher ?

J'aurais adoré avoir une boule de cristal pour le deviner.

oOo

_Jeudi 7 février_

« Je te déteste. » Grommelai-je à l'intention d'Alex.

Assis en face de moi, il me fit un sourire contrit.

La fameuse soirée restaurant, à laquelle je lui avais promis de l'accompagner – ce qui ne signifiait rien de plus que de lui confirmer qu'on mangerait à la même table – venait de commencer.

Et ce traître n'avait pas été clair sur un point. Lequel ? Il fallait revenir deux semaines en arrière.

_« Allez, Lizzie. Ça va être fun, comme soirée. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir qu'on y aille ensemble. Ça me changerait des gens avec qui j'ai l'habitude de sortir. Ils sont chiants, en Droit, t'imagines même pas._

_\- Oh que si, j'imagine. Et justement, si c'est pour me retrouver à dîner avec Charles et Jane se faisant des mamours, ton cousin balançant des phrases de la vieille école à qui veut l'entendre, et l'autre suce-bonbons de Caro, très peu pour moi. »_

_L'image l'avait fait rire._

_« L'autre suce-bonbons. Je la ressortirai, celle-là, ça lui convient tellement bien. Pour ce que j'en sais, Will et Caroline ne seront pas là. Bon, pour Charles et Jane… Justement, si on est deux, on ne tiendra pas la chandelle !_

_\- Mouais… Vu comme ça… »_

Je lui avais fait confiance quand il m'avait dit qu'_a priori_, on ne serait que quatre.

Résultat, j'étais assise en face d'Alex. A ma droite, Charles faisait face à son ami Darcy, et caressait amoureusement la main de Jane, qui elle avait la chance de faire face à une Caroline de très mauvais poil depuis qu'elle m'avait vue arriver. Mais qui roucoulait de bonheur d'avoir pu s'installer à côté de son cher Wiiiiilliam. Je devais avouer qu'il était bien plus à plaindre que moi. Et d'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

Profitant du fait que nos quatre compagnons étaient absorbés dans une discussion, je me penchai vers Alex.

« Tu m'expliques comment Caroline se retrouve toujours aux soirées doctorants ?

\- Tu sais bien que chacun a droit d'amener une personne.

\- Ok, mais si ton cousin accepte de l'amener à chaque fois, pourquoi il lui fait la gueule dès qu'elle essaie de lui parler ? »

Il me lança un regard surpris.

« Tu crois qu'elle vient avec Will ? Absolument pas. C'est Charles qui lui cède et l'amène à chaque fois. »

Je hochai la tête en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Darcy, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur Jane. Je comprenais mieux. Et je le plaignais.

« Charles est un bien piètre ami. » Fis-je pensivement, arrachant un rire à Alex.

Charles se retourna vers moi.

« Pardon, tu me parlais, Lizzie ?

\- Non non, du tout.

\- Ah, j'ai cru entendre mon nom.

\- Ça se saurait si Elizabeth avait quelque chose à raconter. » Siffla Caroline.

Je pris une grande inspiration en essayant de garder mon calme, mais mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs à Alex.

« Plus jamais je ne te suis dans tes combines. La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un plan à plusieurs, c'est sans moi.

\- Mince. Et pour un plan à deux ? Répliqua-t-il.

\- Sois convaincant, je te pardonnerai peut-être. Lui souris-je.

\- Faut vraiment que tu sois désespéré, mon pauvre Alex. Lâcha Caroline.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Caro ? S'étonna Charles.

\- La jalousie. » Ricana Alex.

Je haussai un sourcil, alors que la bouche de la sœur de Charles s'arrondissait de surprise.

« Jalouse, moi ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

\- Quinze ans que tu rames pour essayer de te faire aimer de l'un d'entre nous, Lizzie débarque et en quelques mois même Will lui mange dans la main. » Répondit Alex d'une voix doucereuse.

Je piquai un fard, surprise par sa sortie. Mais je ne fus visiblement pas la plus choquée, puisque Darcy s'étouffa avec le verre qu'il était en train de boire et se mit à tousser en fusillant son cousin du regard.

Cela eut le don de profondément m'amuser.

« N'importe quoi, se défendit Caro.

\- Non non, je pense qu'Alex a raison. Will a bien été jusqu'à faire le coup de la panne à Lizzie, se moqua Charles.

\- Le coup de la panne ? Reprit Darcy, après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

\- A mon avis, ils parlent du soir où je t'ai ramené.

\- Je n'ai pas fait le coup de la panne ! On avait crevé mes pneus.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, cousin, c'était bien trouvé. » Se moqua Alex.

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel, et je sentis un fou rire monter en moi, que je ne réussis pas à réprimer. Il reporta son attention sur moi.

« Franchement, vu l'état de ta voiture, je suis étonné que ce ne soit pas toi qui m'aie fait le coup de la panne. Sans vouloir t'offenser. »

Cela eut le mérite de stopper mon hilarité, et je le défiai du regard.

« Dis donc ! Tu parles de quel état ? Du fait que contrairement à la tienne, elle roule ?

\- La mienne aussi.

\- Quand elle a des roues.

\- Elle en a. » Répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Qui doivent coûter plus cher que ta voiture.

\- C'est triste qu'à ce prix-là, elles aient quand même besoin de pneus.

\- Ta sollicitude me touche. Même les propriétaires de belles voitures ont leurs soucis.

\- C'est de notoriété publique. Le besoin de compenser, tout ça. »

Darcy plissa les yeux, me fixant avec une telle intensité que je ne pus réprimer un étrange frisson.

« Ne me provoque pas, Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas certain que tu en assumerais les conséquences.

\- C'est un défi ?

\- Tu le relèverais ? »

Je maintins son regard un moment, pour revenir à la réalité quand Charles se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise.

« A quel moment c'est devenu aussi chaud, entre vous ?

\- C'est ton amourette avec ma sœur qui te fait voir le mal partout ? Répliquai-je.

\- Qui te parle de mal, Lizzie ? Renchérit Alex.

\- Toi, le traître, je te conseille de ne pas la ramener.

\- Le traître ? S'étonna Darcy.

\- C'est entre Lizzie et moi. Coupa Alex.

\- Sinon, vous n'auriez pas un autre sujet de conversation ? Soupirai-je.

\- Celui-ci te gêne ? Fit Charles.

\- Moi non. Par contre, ta sœur est au bord de la crise de nerf. »

La dite sœur me lança un regard d'une noirceur impressionnante, auquel je répondis par un sourire poli.

La soirée allait être longue.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entre nous, excusez le titre de chapitre tout moisi : j'étais pas méga inspirée.

Portez-vous bien et à bientôt (dimanche je pense, j'ai bien avancé !)


	10. Chapter 10 Sain(t) esprit

Bonjour bonjour !

Comme promis je reviens ce soir avec un nouveau chapitre - la suite de la soirée resto, mais du point de vue de Will. Histoire de voir où il en est...

**Jane :** Ah c'est du corsé avec Lizzie, ça pétille en permanence - de quoi en fatiguer plus d'un, mais heureusement, certains sont endurants...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 10 : Sain(t) esprit**

_Jeudi 7 février, suite_

**POV Will**

Faire semblant de m'intéresser à une conversation tout en écoutant une autre était un exercice auquel je m'étais rarement soumis, et qui m'apparaissait difficile. Pourtant, je ne me voyais pas faire autrement. Les bavardages de Caroline ne me passionnaient guère, et si son frère n'était pas présent pour lui répondre, sa discussion ressemblerait plus à un monologue. Je voyais bien que cela l'ennuyait, que je ne lui réponde pas.

_Si seulement ça pouvait l'ennuyer assez pour qu'elle me lâche._

Caroline m'agaçait en permanence, mais ce soir, elle se surpassait. Au point que je m'étais décidé à avoir une conversation avec Charlie, dans les jours à venir. Il fallait que je lui dise que la prochaine fois qu'il amènerait sa sœur à une soirée doctorants, je ne viendrais pas. Je savais que ça allait le mettre dans une situation délicate, et même l'attrister, mais je ne supportais plus le comportement de Caroline.

D'autant que non seulement elle me collait de si près que ça tendait au harcèlement, mais en plus, elle se montrait extrêmement désagréable envers Elizabeth.

Ce soir, elle avait commencé dès le moment où Lizzie et Alex avaient franchi la porte du restaurant.

« Tiens, il semblerait que ces deux-là passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. On va avoir un nouveau couple avant la fin de l'année. »

Je n'avais rien répondu, mais m'étais renfrogné. Caroline avait parfaitement remarqué mon attirance envers Elizabeth, je le savais. Elle pouvait être extrêmement horripilante, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait idiote, et encore moins aveugle. Et depuis que cela lui avait sauté aux yeux, elle passait son temps à essayer de me décourager. Soit en critiquant ouvertement Elizabeth, soit en sous-entendant que cette dernière avait d'autres personnes en vue.

Et j'avais beau savoir qu'Alexandre et elle étaient de simples amis – il ne s'en cachait pas –, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux de les voir si bien ensemble.

Et d'ailleurs, à peine avaient-il franchi la porte du restaurant, qu'ils s'étaient d'abord arrêtés auprès d'amis de Lizzie, qu'Alex avait salués et avec lesquels il plaisantait comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours.

J'aurais aimé avoir son aisance avec les gens.

Puis Caroline avait repris ses critiques.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle s'est empâtée ? Je trouvais déjà qu'elle avait pris… Des formes, après le réveillon. »

J'avais serré les dents. Heureusement, Jane était alors aux toilettes, et n'avait pas eu à assister à ça. Charlie avait relevé les yeux du menu, et les avait posés sur Lizzie avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Je ne trouve pas du tout, non. Tu exagères, Caro.

\- Tu ne remarquerais rien même si Jane se coupait les cheveux du jour au lendemain. » Avait sifflé sa sœur. « Will, je suis certaine que cela n'aura pas échappé à ton œil avisé. »

Honnêtement, je ne comprenais même pas où elle voulait en venir. Espérait-elle vraiment me détourner de Lizzie avec ce genre de piques tout à fait infondées ?

« Mon œil avisé n'a rien remarqué non plus. Si tu as raison, j'imagine que c'est qu'Elizabeth était trop mince avant, alors. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je la trouve parfaite. »

J'avais répondu cela d'un ton froid, sans hésitation. Peu m'importait le sourire goguenard de Charlie, qui était ravi de noter un indice de plus indiquant que j'étais fortement attiré par Elizabeth. Il semblait bien être le seul à ne l'avoir pas complètement compris, de toutes façons. Peu m'importait aussi l'air déconfit de Caro.

Ce qui m'importait plus, c'était ce qui allait venir. Pour la première fois, Lizzie passerait cette soirée dans notre groupe. _Merci Alex_. Effectivement, à chacune des autres soirées auxquelles nous nous étions croisés, elle était restée avec ses potes à elle. Mais ce soir, je savais qu'Alex l'avait convaincue de se joindre à nous.

A la moue qui déforma très brièvement ses lèvres quand elle avisa Caroline, j'avais compris qu'elle ignorait que celle-ci serait présente. Un instant, j'avais craint qu'elle ne soit également déçue de m'y trouver... Mais son regard ne laissa rien transparaître.

Et après tout, nos relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Au point qu'elle m'avait dépanné sans l'ombre d'une hésitation à la première occasion. Et si j'en avais été gêné sur l'instant – à choisir, j'aurais préféré être le sauveur –, j'en avais aussi été ravi.

Probablement n'en aurait-elle pas fait autant quelques mois auparavant.

Lizzie s'était installée à notre table, et depuis, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'engager la conversation avec elle… A part au moment de notre joute verbale autour de mon fameux_ coup de la panne_.

J'avais aimé cette joute. Son regard chargé de défi, la passion qui animait ses traits et colorait ses joues.

Je serais capable de passer des heures à la défier ainsi. Mais par égard par Caro – ou avait-elle d'autres raisons moins avouables ? – elle avait mis fin à cette joute, et s'était tournée vers Alex.

Et depuis dix minutes, c'était avec son voisin de gauche qu'elle discutait. Ou plutôt, qu'elle hochait la tête poliment en réponse au monologue qu'il lui faisait.

Et moi, depuis dix minutes, je gardai les yeux rivés sur Charlie ou Jane, mais tendais l'oreille vers leur conversation.

Lizzie avait initié la discussion en lui demandant s'il pouvait lui passer la poivrière. Et je supposais qu'elle regrettait fortement de ne pas me l'avoir demandée à Charlie ou moi, car depuis, son voisin, un certain Colin, ne lui lâchait plus la jambe.

« J'étudie l'unité liturgique et théologique du don de l'onction-baptême-eucharistie en me basant principalement sur les Actes de l'apôtre Thomas. Vois-tu, l'apôtre Thomas… »

Depuis que le dénommé Colin s'était lancé dans sa diatribe, je pouvais observer le visage d'Elizabeth se décomposer petit à petit. Le spectacle avait quelque chose d'amusant. Régulièrement, Lizzie lançait un regard perplexe à Alex. Je ne pouvais pas me tourner vers lui pour noter sa réaction, puisque je faisais semblant d'être absorbé dans une discussion avec Charlie, Jane et Caroline, mais j'imaginais sans peine que le visage de mon cousin reflétait la perplexité – voire la détresse – de Lizzie.

« Je démontrerai donc ainsi comment nous sommes passé d'une perspective christologique à une conception pneumatologique…

\- Pneumatologique ? » Intervint Lizzie, de plus en plus perdue.

Je haussai un sourcil. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ?

« Oui, dans ce cas plus précisément, je me réfère à l'étude du Saint-Esprit et de ses œuvres, et…

\- Oh, ok, merci, c'est plus clair. »

Son air à la fois dubitatif et vaguement moqueur me fit sourire.

« Je serai ravi d'approfondir ce sujet avec toi, et…

\- Oh non, vraiment, merci, je pense en rester là.

\- Tu ne t'intéresses pas aux œuvres du Seigneur ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. »

Cette réplique lâchée d'un ton cordial mais très froid sembla doucher Colin… L'espace d'une ou deux secondes au maximum, avant qu'il ne reprenne son discours passionné.

« Il est vrai que l'étude de Ses œuvres est d'une complexité et d'une finesse qui peut de prime abord décourager tout un chacun, mais…

\- Écoute… Colin, tu m'es fort sympathique, mais pour résumer la situation tu es en train de parler religion avec une athée. Et crois-bien que je suis le genre d'athée indécrottable qui aurait carrément un problème à régler avec l'Église.

\- Justement, laisse-moi te convaincre de t'ouvrir à…

\- Je n'ai nul besoin de m'ouvrir à quoi que ce soit. Merci pour le poivre, au fait.

\- Et pourtant il se trouve qu'on me désigne souvent comme un parfait guide, guide spirituel s'entend, pour amener…

\- C'est fort aimable mais j'aime autant décliner ton offre. »

A côté de moi, Alex ne cachait même plus son hilarité, et je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui, puis vers Colin, qui ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte qu'Elizabeth était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, et me mis à les observer directement, un sourire en coin naissant sur mes lèvres.

« Eh bien, on dirait que Lizzie a fait une touche, commenta Caroline en suivant mon regard.

\- Dommage que, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, elle soit déjà prise par Alex, répliquai-je sèchement.

\- Cela ne fait que montrer qu'elle est du genre à flirter avec tout ce qui lui accorde un tant soit peu d'intérêt. »

Je ne répliquai rien, mais ma mâchoire se contracta à ces mots.

« Je peux t'assurer, Caroline, que ma sœur est à l'opposé du portrait que tu viens d'en tirer. » Intervint sèchement Jane.

Désormais, totalement inconsciente de la pique de Caroline, Lizzie s'était lancée dans un débat animé.

« Donc vraiment, tu ne veux pas admettre que l'Homme descend du singe ? Sérieusement ? Au vingt-et-unième siècle ?

\- Tu me sembles, malgré ton manque de connaissances, être une personne relativement intelligente…

\- Tu me flattes. Vraiment.

\- … Peut-être assez intelligente pour reconnaître que tu ne saurais étayer cette thèse d'arguments solides, quand il est si évident de reconnaître la grandeur du travail de notre Seigneur.

\- Et c'est toi qui me parle d'arguments ? L'étude des ossements, de l'ADN, tout ça, ça te parle ? Quels sont les tiens face aux preuves scientifiques ? Fit Lizzie d'une voix plutôt amusée.

\- Ce que tu appelles preuves scientifiques ne sont que des affirmations faites par des hommes qui n'avaient pas l'ouverture et l'intelligence nécessaire pour admettre ce qu'ils ne savaient expliquer, à savoir…

\- La grandeur du travail de ton Seigneur ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Du nôtre. Même si tu ne crois pas en Lui, Lui croit en toi.

\- C'est émouvant. Et donc, la Terre est le centre de l'Univers, et le Soleil tourne autour ?

\- Ces considérations n'ont aucune importance, au fond.

\- Bien, Colin. Alors laisse-moi juste t'en rapporter une qui pourrait te servir. »

Colin la lorgna de son air satisfait alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

« Sache que la Terre n'est pas plate, et que quand bien même tu parviendrais à atteindre une extrémité, ce qui est assurément impossible bien que je ne l'aie pas vérifié par moi-même… Eh bien, tu pourrais toujours te pencher ou sauter sans risquer de tomber en Enfer. Je te l'assure. »

Sur ce, elle lui fit un sourire appuyé et s'éloigna de lui pour refaire face à Alex.

Cependant, son voisin de table n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'en tenir là.

« J'apprécie la façon dont tu défends tes opinions, et je serais ravi que nous poursuivions cette discussion autour d'un verre, un jour… Peut-être pourrais-tu me donner ton numéro ? »

Dans le même temps, Colin passa son bras sur le dossier de la chaise et effleura l'épaule de Lizzie, qui se raidit sans quitter Alex des yeux.

Son regard, auparavant encore amusé, vira au noir alors que la colère faisait flamber ses yeux. Une colère froide qui me fit lever les sourcils.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu ce regard… Ma foi, cela datait du soir de notre rencontre. Quand elle avait surpris ma conversation avec Charlie.

« La vache, ce mec fait fort. » Murmura Alex. « Même toi, Will, tu n'arrives pas à énerver autant Lizzie.

\- Tu m'en voix vexé. » Ironisai-je à voix basse sans lâcher celle-ci des yeux.

Lizzie tourna lentement le visage vers son voisin, et celui-ci eut enfin l'intelligence de perdre un peu de sa superbe en croisant son regard.

« Ok, alors, ce fut… Distrayant d'échanger avec toi, Colin… Mais primo non, merci, je ne tiens pas à réitérer l'effort. Et deuzio, je te conseille de retirer ton bras immédiatement, ou je te l'arrache pour t'assommer avec. »

Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha presque.

Aussi lourd fut-il, face au ton glacial, le dénommé Colin se renfrogna d'un coup et retira son bras, avant d'éloigner sa chaise et de reporter son attention sur la personne assise en face de lui, délaissant définitivement Lizzie.

« Wow. » Souffla Alex quand Lizzie se tourna de nouveau vers lui. « Tu es effrayante, quand tu veux.

\- Tu l'ignorais ? J'aurais juré que ton cousin t'en avait parlé. »

Je tressaillis alors qu'elle m'impliquait dans la conversation – probablement parce qu'elle avait bien remarqué que je la suivais avec intérêt. Son regard, chargé de défi, affrontait le mien… Et ça me plaisait.

« Tu ne m'as jamais effrayé, Elizabeth.

\- Cela me soulage d'un poids. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- J'en suis fort aise. S'il y a d'autres points sur lesquels je peux t'apporter du réconfort, surtout n'hésite pas. »

Toute trace de défi déserta ses yeux, alors qu'elle me considérait soudain avec…

Curiosité.

Oui, cela ressemblait bien à de la curiosité. Et mon regard soutint le sien alors qu'elle semblait essayer de lire en moi.

Finalement, elle me sourit, et mon cœur loupa un battement.

« C'est très aimable de ta part. Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Elle reporta son attention sur un point au loin, derrière Alex, et s'étira avant de se lever.

« Je vais faire un tour. » Lança-t-elle.

Son voisin, le dénommé Colin, leva la tête brusquement, mais elle le stoppa net d'un regard noir.

« Seule. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Alex ricana, et la regarda faire le tour de la table. Frustré, j'en fis autant.

Cependant , elle fut interrompue par un étudiant, appareil photo autour du cou, qui l'arrêta.

« Attends ! Je suis en train de faire des photos de groupe de la soirée. Tu veux bien rejoindre ta tablée juste une minute ? »

Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, Lizzie s'exécuta de bonne grâce et vint se placer entre Alex et moi. Tout notre groupe se tourna vers le photographe en herbe et, mal à l'aise, je me raidis bien malgré moi.

Je sursautai en sentant le bras d'Elizabeth se poser sur mes épaules, et tournai la tête vers elle.

« Un problème, William ? Tu es tellement droit que même assis tu réussirais presque à me dépasser.

\- Est-ce vraiment parce que je suis raide, ou bien parce que tu es très petite ? » Ironisai-je.

Elle plissa les yeux, et sembla se retenir de me tirer la langue.

« Laisse, j'ai trouvé, c'est ton ego qui nous dépasse tous de trois têtes.

\- Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les photos. » Admis-je à contrecœur.

Elle me fit un sourire léger et se retourna vers le photographe.

« Pense à autre chose. Tiens, à tes pneus… Ça te détendra. »

Sa pointe d'humour me fit lâcher un rire bref, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me laissai aller. Quand l'étudiant nous prévint qu'il avait pris sa photo, Elizabeth retira son bras et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

Je jurerais que finalement, je n'avais eu aucun mal à sourire.

Le bruit qui régnait dans la salle me revint d'un coup aux oreilles, alors que des serveurs venaient demander si certains d'entre nous souhaitions un deuxième café ou thé. Je déclinai poliment, ennuyé par la présence de Caroline et l'absence de Lizzie. L'envie me brûlait d'aller la rejoindre, mais je doutais que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je jetai un bref regard à l'avorton qui lui avait tenu la jambe en fin de soirée – Colin –, et me remémorai comme elle l'avait envoyé bouler quand il s'était montré trop collant.

Non, assurément, la rejoindre alors qu'elle avait clairement précisé son souhait d'être seule était une _très_ mauvaise idée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fin de la session restau au prochain chapitre ; certes, cette simple soirée aura débordé sur 3 chapitres... Mais elle marque un changement de relation entre nos deux protagonistes, vous ne trouvez pas ?

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11 Fausses tristesses

**Bonjour à tous !**

Et voilà la suite et fin de la soirée restaurant... Et non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril, je ne vais pas vous faire le sale coup de faire semblant de mettre en ligne un chapitre vide :)

Comme d'habitude, merci à chacun de mes reviewers !

Je tenais à répondre publiquement brièvement à la review de Felci (j'ai répondu plus en détail par MP), parce qu'on adhère, ou on n'adhère pas, mais Felci a soulevé un point important : il n'a jamais été de mon idée de critiquer de quelque manière que ce soit une croyance ou une autre. Chrétiens, musulmans, juifs, bouddhistes, fans des dieux grecs et égyptiens, athées ou amateurs de toute autre croyance ou non-croyance, je respecte chacun. L'ouverture d'esprit n'est pas qu'un concept vague, pour moi... Cependant, oui, je m'amuse à faire des débats entre Lizzie, que j'imagine souvent plutôt non-croyante (en tous cas non pratiquante) et parfois Colin (ici), parfois Darcy. Les paroles de Lizzie, Darcy, ou tout autre perso ne reflètent pas forcément mes pensées, loin de moi l'idée de faire quelque prosélytisme que ce soit. Ils reflètent les pensées d'un personnage **fictif**. Aussi, je m'excuse si j'ai blessé des gens, mais vraiment... Ne prenez pas chacun de mes dialogues au pied de la lettre. Des débats, j'en écrirai d'autres (pas forcément sur une religion), et ça ne sera jamais dans le but de blesser qui que ce soit !

PS : j'estime ne pas avoir ridiculisé la religion chrétienne. Seul Colin est ridicule à prendre ses grands airs et sortir ses grands mots - en fait, on pourrait même m'accuser plutôt de ridiculiser certains doctorants qui, parce qu'ils ont un haut niveau d'études, pètent plus haut que leur cul et sortent des grands mots pour parler de notions simples. Ma vision des choses, c'est que tout grand courant de pensée (y compris l'athéisme) peut être tourné en ridicule... Quand celui qui parle est lui-même risible.

Fin de la parenthèse que je voulais faire moins longue, mais je trouvais important de préciser ma pensée pour ne pas prendre le risque de blesser qui que ce soit :)

**Jane :** Merci beaucoup Jane ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant :D

**Guest :** moi aussi... J'aimerais avoir le répondant de Lizzie parfois, plutôt que de penser à une réplique trois heures après la fin d'un dialogue xD

**Juju :** je ne répondrai rien, à part que le côté électrique de la soirée restau n'est pas tout à fait terminée !

**Cathyv :** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Ne t'en fais pas, il en faut bien plus pour me démonter :). Ravie de savoir que j'ai une autre lectrice récurrente !

**nathalie :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu as tout à fait raison, j'étais assez fière de moi avec mon mot "pneumatologique" qui rappelait vite fait l'épisode des pneus crevés. Même si c'était tiré par les cheveux ^^

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 11: Fausses tristesses... Vraies émotions ?**

_Jeudi 7 février, suite_

Je m'accoudai sur le pont. Le contact des pierres fraîches me fit frissonner, mais je n'étais plus à ça près.

Maintenant que la soirée se terminait, la mélancolie m'envahissait. Aussi au moment où le café était distribué, à satiété et vaguement lasse, j'avais décidé de plutôt aller faire un tour. Une petite rivière coulait derrière le restaurant, surplombée d'un pont en pierre et bois.

Je soupirai, et me plongeai dans la contemplation du reflet de la lune dans l'eau.

J'étais vraiment, vraiment rarement mélancolique. Et les rares fois où cela se produisait, invariablement, je préférais être seule. Aussi fis-je la moue quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher dans mon dos.

Une personne s'accouda au pont à côté de moi, et je retins un soupir de lassitude en reconnaissant Darcy.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller. » Fit-il sur le ton de la constatation.

Je me retins de lui répondre vertement. Je n'en avais même pas envie, en fait.

« Y a des moments comme ça. Ça ira mieux demain. » Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers moi, accoudé à un pilier.

« Je l'espère bien. On n'est pas toujours en bons termes, je sais, mais je préfère te voir plus joyeuse. »

Je lui lançai un regard interloqué, puis répondis par un bref sourire.

« Je suis juste fatiguée. Reviens m'asticoter demain, j'aurai retrouvé assez de hargne pour t'envoyer balader.

\- Ma foi, si c'est le prix à payer.

\- Quelle abnégation.

\- Les gens se rendent trop peu compte de combien je suis altruiste.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Je me replongeai dans ma contemplation de l'eau, en silence, espérant lui faire comprendre que la conversation était close.

Ce fut raté.

« Je connais ce regard. Je dois faire à peu près la même tête quand je me questionne sur le sens de ma vie. »

Je tressaillis, surprise, et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Lui ? Il lui arrivait de se questionner sur sa vie ?

« Depuis quand on en est aux confidences ? Lâchai-je d'un ton peut-être un peu trop abrupt – je me sentais comme poussée de force sous les feux d'un projecteur, et je n'aimais pas ça.

\- J'ai visé juste ? _Nous sommes si aveugles que nous ne savons quand nous devons nous affliger ou nous réjouir…_ » Cita-t-il, laconique.

Je hoquetai, surprise.

« … _Nous n'avons presque jamais que de fausses tristesses ou de fausses joies_. » Complétai-je d'une voix basse.

Il me lança un regard. Mon cœur cognait fort, alors qu'une étrange torpeur envahissait mes membres.

« Tu connais Montesquieu ? Lança-t-il.

\- Les Lettres Persanes.

\- Ah tiens. C'est rare. »

Je haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise.

Avec qui j'avais parlé de ce livre, récemment ?

C'était avec Lord_Pemberley, me semblait-il. Pendant un court instant, l'idée que Darcy puisse être également Lord dansa dans mon esprit.

Mais non, Lord_Pemberley m'avait confié ne jamais avoir lu ce livre. Et puis zut, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ils étaient tellement différents … Pour le peu que je connaissais d'eux.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée.

« Au passage, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Elizabeth. Puisque visiblement on n'arrive pas à rester éloignés bien longtemps… »

Il sourit à mon ton ironique, d'un sourire qui me causa une légère arythmie.

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Lizzie. Finis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Sérieusement ? Toi, tu n'aimes pas ton prénom ?

\- Eh bien quoi ? » M'agaçai-je. « Le tien est plutôt sympa, le mien est long et vieillot.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu me dises ça. Le monde à l'envers.

\- Tu trouves que William, c'est ringard ? »

Darcy partit dans un rire bref mais franc, et je fronçai les sourcils.

« Bon, je vois. Ce ne serait pas un scoop si tu t'étais amusée à rechercher des infos sur moi, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter… Allez, juste parce que tu n'as pas le moral et si ça peut te dérider, je vais te dire un truc : je ne m'appelle pas William. »

Je levai un sourcil, surprise. Il lâcha mon regard, et toussota.

« En fait, je m'appelle Fitzwilliam. »

Ah.

« Oh. Bon, d'accord, c'est plutôt long, et carrément plus ringard qu'Elizabeth. Lâchai-je.

\- Je suppose que je devrais te remercier de ton honnêteté.

\- Rien d'offensant, tu n'as pas choisi ton prénom.

\- C'est vrai. D'autant que figure-toi que ce n'était même pas un choix de cœur. »

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mes deux parents viennent tous deux de famille… Ancienne et aisée. Quand ma mère a épousé mon père, elle a bien sûr pris son nom, Darcy. Or, cela l'ennuyait de « laisser tomber » son nom de jeune fille… Fitzwilliam. Aussi, quand son garçon est né – moi ! – elle a décidé de me donner son nom de famille… En guise de prénom.

\- Ah. C'est… Original.

\- D'autant que c'est pour cela que mon prénom est également le nom de famille de mon cousin, Alexandre Fitzwilliam.

\- Vraiment original.

\- Maintenant que tu sais ça, ce n'est pas une raison pour m'appeler autrement que William. Ou Will. »

Je lui souris cette fois vraiment.

« Eh bien, quand j'en aurai marre que tu m'appelles Elizabeth, j'aurai un moyen de pression.

\- C'est mesquin. »

Je laissai échapper un rire, et me redressai pour resserrer ma veste sur mes épaules. Le regard de Darcy s'éloigna, et d'un coup, il se rembrunit. Surprise, je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Caroline, sortant du restaurant avec l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Je me retournai vers Darcy d'un air curieux, mais il avait fait un quart de tour pour ne plus l'avoir dans le viseur.

« Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te dise que tu es activement recherché ? »

Il me lança un regard agacé.

« Je pourrais me cacher derrière toi, je ne m'en priverais pas. Dommage que tu sois si petite. »

Je plissai les yeux, et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, mi-choquée mi-amusée.

« Hé, c'est quoi cette fixation ? Je ne suis pas petite !

\- Tu dois bien faire une tête de moins que moi.

\- Et quoi ? Je ne traite pas de perche, moi ! Ma taille est parfaitement dans la moyenne ! »

Son sourire s'élargit alors que son regard devenait à la fois doux et taquin.

« Au moins, le jour où on dira de toi que tu es une grande dame, tu sauras que c'est pour autre chose que pour ta taille. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête, mais il avait réussi son coup. Toute mélancolie s'était évaporée, et je me sentais de nouveau plus gaie.

Je jetai de nouveau un regard vers Caro, pour la voir arrêter quelqu'un et lui adresser une question à laquelle cette personne répondit d'un geste négatif.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas super envie de rentrer tout de suite. Commentai-je.

\- Tu n'imagines pas comme elle peut être collante. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Ton charme fou, une véritable malédiction. » Me moquai-je.

Il leva un sourcil.

« Tu trouves que j'ai un charme fou ?

\- En tous cas pour elle, oui.

\- C'est mon argent qui a du charme. Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Envoie-la bouler.

\- Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas fait genre… Un milliard de fois ?

\- T'y as peut-être pas été assez fort.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu sais, il n'y a peut-être que si j'étais en couple avec quelqu'un comme toi, qu'elle s'éloignerait enfin. »

Je me renfrognai. Eh bien heureusement qu'il était venu pour me remonter le moral. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été, sinon ?

« Très agréable. Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Rien d'insultant, je te le promets. » Fit-il en écartant ses paumes en signe de paix. « Juste, tu es son antithèse, et elle te déteste d'autant plus profondément que j'ai infiniment plus de respect pour toi que pour elle.

\- Bien rattrapé. Ma foi, si ça peut te soulager, tu peux toujours lui faire croire ça. »

Son regard se fit intense, et soudain, je me sentis bizarre. Genre avec un grand pressentiment qu'il allait faire une connerie.

« C'est vrai, Lizzie ? Je peux ? »

Avant même que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre, il se pencha vers moi. Une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma hanche, il m'attira à lui et posa sa bouche sur la mienne.

Choquée, je ne réagis même pas.

Sa bouche était brûlante, ses mains fermes mais légères, son baiser passionné.

J'essayai de prendre une bouffée d'air mais son odeur m'enveloppa d'un coup, alors que sa chaleur se propageait à ma peau et que tout mon sang se mettait à bouillonner. Merde, il sentait bon. Une odeur vaguement boisée, très virile.

Et re-merde, il embrassait vraiment super bien. J'avais encore assez de lucidité pour le remarquer.

Soudain, il s'éloigna, et je ressentis le froid de janvier bien plus intensément qu'avant, alors que mon cœur battait la chamade.

« Effectivement, elle s'est barrée plutôt mécontente. » Finit-il par lâcher.

Ses mots mirent une seconde à atteindre mes neurones.

Puis la réalité me revint comme une claque en pleine face, et je dus me retenir très, très fort pour ne pas le gifler.

_Le salaud._

Je lui adressai mon regard le plus meurtrier.

« Ne refais jamais ça. » Sifflai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air surpris, mais également vaguement gêné.

« Tu semblais OK pour m'aider.

\- J'étais à deux doigts de te priver de descendance, oui ! Tu lui fais croire ce que tu veux, mais j'avais pas précisé que j'étais d'accord pour jouer le jeu !

\- Très bien. Excuse-moi, Lizzie, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- J'espère bien. » Bougonnai-je.

Je fis volte-face sèchement et me mis en route vers le restaurant, talonnée par Darcy.

J'étais encore troublée par son baiser. Et force m'était d'admettre que c'était surtout ça qui me mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Je n'en aurais rien eu à faire de jouer à ce petit jeu, si je n'éprouvais pas toutes ces émotions tumultueuses et incompréhensibles en présence de Darcy.

Et lui qui ne faisait que se servir de moi pour repousser sa Caro… Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de méchanceté de sa part. Mais l'idée que lui n'avait rien ressenti, si ce n'est le soulagement de parvenir à ses fins, me mina.

Cependant, il était hors de question de lui laisser entendre que ça m'atteignait. Question de fierté. Je saurais lui faire croire que ce très bref épisode avait glissé sur moi comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien.

« Tu m'en veux ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'on allait rentrer dans le restaurant.

Parfait, c'était l'occase.

« Non. Tu m'as surprise, point. Du reste, ravie de t'avoir aidé. » Fis-je d'un ton brusque.

Charles apparut soudain devant nous comme par magie, me faisant sursauter.

« Will, tu as vu Caro ? Elle te cherchait, tout à l'heure, et je ne sais pas où elle est passée.

\- Ah ? Eh bien, on a dû se croiser j'imagine. » Fit-il d'un ton neutre.

Je manquai de lever les yeux au ciel, et Charles s'en alla chercher ailleurs.

« Menteur. » Sifflai-je.

Il me sourit, amusé.

« Je n'ai absolument pas menti. »

Hmm. Bon, techniquement, ce n'était pas faux.

« Ah tiens, Will. Ta chère Caro te cherche depuis trois quarts d'heure, elle voulait que tu la ramènes. »

Cette fois, c'était Alex qui était apparu devant nous et faisait le messager.

« Décidément, fis-je d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ma foi, j'imagine qu'elle aura trouvé une autre solution. »

Alex haussa les épaules.

« Pas mon problème. Cela étant, la soirée est finie, le restau ferme dans quinze minutes. Je te ramène, Lizzie ? »

Je soufflai, soulagée de cette occasion de mettre poliment fin à cette soirée gênante.

« C'est gentil, merci. »

Darcy se renfrogna, mais ne dit rien. Il devait avoir un reste d'instinct de survie, il faut croire. Je le saluai, et m'empressai de suivre Alex.

« Tout va bien ? Me demanda celui-ci alors que je bouclais ma ceinture.

\- Une soirée entre ton cousin et sa suce-bonbons, comment pouvais-je rêver mieux ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et recula pour quitter sa place de parking.

« Allons, tu as à peine discuté avec eux. »

Certes. Mais passer le repas à essayer d'ignorer le regard meurtrier de Caroline et celui, que je sentais pesant, de Darcy… Cela m'avait vidée.

Sans compter l'épisode partagé avec ce dernier sur le pont…

Je chassai cet épisode de ma tête avec un frisson et une étrange émotion me tordant les entrailles.

« D'ailleurs, je te retiens, toi. C'était quoi cette histoire de coup de la panne ?

\- C'est Charles qui a lancé ça, se dédouana Alex en riant.

\- Tu as tellement bien rebondi dessus que j'ai eu peur que tu t'écrases contre le plafond.

\- Avoue que la tête qu'a fait mon cousin en valait la chandelle.

\- Il vous a fait quoi pour que Charles lui colle en permanence sa sœur sur le dos, et que toi tu l'embarrasses à la première occasion ?

\- Tu le défends maintenant ? » Répliqua Alex en levant un sourcil.

Je me renfrognai en m'enfonçant dans mon siège, les joues un peu rouges.

« Pas du tout. Il m'arrive simplement d'être capable d'empathie. Parfois. Même avec lui.

\- J'aime tellement vous voir discuter. C'est… »

Il sembla chercher ses mots, alors que je lui jetais un regard que je voulais glaçant.

« Distrayant. » Compléta-t-il, pensif.

_Distrayant ?_

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas assisté à notre conversation sur le pont, songeai-je en frissonnant.

« Je préférais l'époque où tu imaginais coucher avec moi plutôt que de me voir simplement comme une distraction. » Le piquai-je.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire très amusé.

« Faut bien que je me console de ne pas avoir cette possibilité.

\- Pas la possibilité ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'en empêche ? »

Cela faisait un moment, maintenant, qu'on se lançait ce genre de taquineries. Depuis qu'il était devenu évident que nous n'irions jamais plus loin qu'une amitié – qui, au demeurant, devenait plus profonde de jour en jour –, nous aimions rigoler du fait que l'espace de quelques soirées, nous avions été tentés d'essayer un peu plus.

« La loyauté. Mais je serai toujours là si un jour les choses changent. » Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un drôle de frisson parcourut mon dos. La loyauté ? Que voulait-il dire ?

Immédiatement et sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi, le visage de Darcy m'apparut. Ses remarques sur le fait qu'Alex courait les jupons, puis la fois où j'en avais discuté avec Alex.

Je réprimai un nouveau sentiment étrange qui naissait au creux de mon estomac, et essayai de tout cœur d'enfouir le visage de Darcy bien loin dans mon esprit.

La chaleur brûlante de ses lèvres.

Son odeur enveloppante.

Alex se gara devant chez moi, et je pris une grande inspiration pour faire le vide dans ma tête.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

\- Lizzie… Je suis désolée si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise. J'aurais dû te prévenir que Will et Caroline seraient présents dès que je l'ai su. Egoïstement, j'ai préféré m'assurer que tu serais là... »

Il avait l'air sincèrement embêté. Je lui souris. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien dans cette relation tendue avec son cousin, qui me faisait surchauffer le cerveau.

« Pour te divertir ?

\- C'est à peu près ça.

\- Tu es déjà pardonné. Mais ne me refais pas le coup.

\- Pardonne aussi ses conneries à mon cousin, s'il te plait. Je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à suivre, mais ce n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de méchant. »

Je soufflai, sentant l'agacement monter. J'appréciais vraiment Alex, mais il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça. Il n'avait pas conscience de la moitié des choses qui s'étaient passées avec son cousin, et qui faisaient que j'aurais toujours bien du mal à me montrer amicale avec lui.

Oui, j'avais longtemps montré les crocs à chaque pas que Darcy faisait dans ma direction.

Finalement, j'avais enterré la hache de guerre pendant un moment. Je l'avais même envisagé comme un contact plutôt amical, et je n'avais pas hésité à lui rendre service à la première occasion.

Puis il m'avait embrassée sans états d'âme, juste pour se débarrasser de sa sangsue.

_Les amis ne font pas ça. N'est-ce pas ?_

Ok, pour être franche avec moi-même, je lui aurais pardonné son geste désespéré, s'il n'avait pas éveillé ce trouble en moi.

Je décidai de détourner la conversation.

« Faut que je pardonne à Caroline d'être une conne, aussi ? Demandai-je abruptement.

\- Ah non, elle, elle est irrécupérable. »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Peut-être que je ferai un effort avec ton cousin le jour où tu te montreras agréable avec elle ? Le taquinai-je.

\- Je suis prêt à un certain nombre de sacrifices, mais là ça dépasse mes limites. Tant pis pour Will. »

Je détachai ma ceinture, un peu étonnée de voir à quel point Alex semblait tenir à ce que je fasse la paix avec son cousin. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Bon, je supposais que c'était parce qu'ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux, et peut-être que Darcy lui avait confié s'en vouloir de s'être montré désagréable le premier soir. Peut-être qu'Alex voulait simplement arranger les choses pour que son cousin se sente l'esprit plus léger. Mais merde, c'était pas à lui de s'en mêler. Et puis, j'avais déjà accepté les excuses de Darcy il y a un moment.

Je mis fin à mon débat mental avec moi-même quand Alex se pencha vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue en guise de salut.

Et vous savez ce qui me mit le plus en pétard et me fit claquer la porte de l'appartement, alors que je me retrouvais enfin seule ?

C'est que je ne pus m'empêcher de songer que les lèvres d'Alex n'étaient pas aussi électrisantes, et son odeur pas aussi stimulante, que celles de son cousin.


	12. Chapter 12 Tourterelle malgré elle

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien ; voici ma petite contribution pour vous offrir une distraction... Courage à tous, et portez-vous bien :) !

**Juju :** Merci beaucoup Juju ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Jane :** J'adore, tu décris très bien ce que j'ai envie que vous ressentiez entre nos deux protaginistes... J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 12 : Tourterelle malgré elle**

_Mardi 26 février_

Ça vous est déjà arrivé de penser que vous alliez avoir la paix – une vraie paix reposante et confortable – pendant un moment, et que la personne qui vous met le plus les nerfs en pelote se rappelle à vous à ce moment-là pour tout gâcher ?

Le lendemain de la fameuse soirée resto, j'avais espéré souffler un moment et n'être pas prête de revoir Darcy.

Parce que j'avais calculé que je n'étais pas censée le recroiser avant un cours d'anglais qui n'aurait pas lieu avant début mars – un cours d'anglais ayant été décalé, et les vacances interrompant le cours normal des choses à la fac pendant les deux dernières semaines de février.

Et effectivement, pendant un peu plus de deux semaines, j'eus la paix. Une paix toute relative, pour deux raisons.

La première, c'est que je ne réussis pas à cesser de penser au baiser de Darcy. Un baiser certes totalement dénué de sentiments, puisqu'il ne cherchait qu'à repousser une autre fille… Un baiser au cours duquel j'étais restée tout à fait impassible – ou interdite était peut-être plus adapté… Mais auquel mon corps, lui, avait totalement répondu.

Peu importe que je ne l'aie pas montré.

Peu importe que Darcy n'en aie pas eu conscience. Tant mieux, même !

J'en étais assez embarrassée.

La deuxième chose qui était venue gâcher ma paix, fut que Charles avait appris l'existence de ce baiser. Ça, c'était mauvais. Il avait retrouvé une Caroline très affectée à la suite du restaurant, et celle-ci avait eu la connerie de lui raconter que j'avais séduit Darcy. Pour ce qui m'était revenu aux oreilles, l'histoire disait même que c'était moi qui m'étais jetée sur lui comme une lionne affamée. La blague.

Charles m'avait bien entendu charriée là-dessus, pensez-vous.

Mais à ma grande surprise, Jane lui avait rapidement demandé d'arrêter.

_« C'est bon, Charles, laisse Will et Lizzie respirer. Tu ne sais même pas vraiment ce qu'a cru voir Caro. »_

J'étais tombée sur le cul.

J'avais été moins surprise quand, une fois seules, Jane m'avait demandé d'un ton faussement distrait si tout ça était vrai.

J'avais soupiré en secouant la tête. _« Que du vent, Jane. Si tu veux tout savoir, Darcy a fait semblant de m'embrasser pour que Caro le lâche. Et il semble que ça ait marché. »_

Elle avait gardé le silence un long moment, me fixant d'un regard impénétrable. Quelque chose à vous donner envie de vous glisser dans un trou de souris.

_« Et tu l'as laissé faire ? »_ Avait-elle simplement demandé.

_Touché._ Cela ne me ressemblait en rien de rentrer dans ce genre de combine, avec quelqu'un que je disais détester de surcroît. Et ça, Jane le savait parfaitement.

_« Ce n'était qu'un faux baiser. »_ Avais-je menti, et je pense qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe.

Cependant, elle ne m'en avait jamais reparlé depuis.

Donc je réitère, j'avais eu deux semaines de paix relative, et j'avais le formidable espoir que ça dure jusqu'au cours d'anglais de la rentrée, le 4 mars.

Mais ce mardi, alors que je revenais à mon bureau après ma pause déjeuner, je reçus un appel de Charles.

Sur le coup, je crus qu'il s'était trompé dans son répertoire. Je décrochai, convaincue qu'il allait s'excuser pour l'erreur.

« Lizzie ? Ah, super. Tu as cinq minutes ?

\- Euh, oui, tout va bien ?

\- Nickel. Je voulais juste te parler d'un truc.

\- J'imagine. Mais tu passes à l'appart ce soir, non ?

\- Pas devant Jane, justement. »

Ah ? Il piquait ma curiosité.

« Tu sais que c'est son anniversaire, jeudi ? Reprit-il.

\- Oups, la boulette, j'avais oublié ! » Ironisai-je d'un ton moqueur. « Si c'est pour faire un cadeau en commun, j'en ai déjà acheté un… Mais dis toujours.

\- Un cadeau commun ? » Rit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Evidemment. Riche comme il l'était, des cadeaux communs, il n'avait jamais dû en faire.

« Non, je pensais plutôt à un anniversaire surprise. Reprit-il.

\- Jane déteste les grandes fêtes d'anniversaire.

\- Je sais. Je pensais à un truc en tout petit comité.

\- Invite-la au resto, Charles. Ça lui fera plaisir.

\- On se fait un resto toutes les semaines.

\- C'est quoi ton petit comité ? Pas méga envie de tenir la chandelle entre vous.

\- Euh… Eh bien, je pensais à William, Alex, Caro, et les deux amis de bureau de Jane, Lucie et Fred. Mais Alex n'est pas là, et Caro a déjà refusé.

\- Caro a refusé une soirée avec ton meilleur ami ? Ricanai-je.

\- Tu as été efficace, Lizzie. Elle reste dans son coin depuis votre bai…

\- Commence pas à m'agacer avec ça. Le coupai-je.

\- C'est toi qui as…

\- Oui, oui. » Le coupai-je. « Il y aurait Charlotte, aussi...

\- Je l'avais effectivement oubliée. Je l'appellerai demain, tu as son numéro ?

\- Laisse, je vais lui en parler. Mais n'y compte pas, elle part en congrès vendredi.

\- Oh.

\- Et tu prévois quoi ?

\- Repas traiteur livré à domicile.

\- Ton domicile ?

\- Celui de Will.

\- Super idée. Je ne suis pas là ce soir-là, désolée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit quel soir c'était.

\- Ah. Son anniversaire c'est jeudi, Jane a horreur des soirées en pleine semaine, alors je suppose que tu comptes fêter ça vendredi ?

\- Non. Samedi.

\- Pas là.

\- Lizzie !

\- Charles, dans tout votre groupe, je ne m'entends qu'avec Alex et toi. Et Alex ne sera pas là.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu apprécies Fred et Lucie, aussi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je les ai vus une ou deux fois.

\- Donc le problème, c'est seulement Will ?

\- … Non… Fis-je d'une voix hésitante.

\- Lizzie.

\- Ce sera tout aussi gênant pour lui. Pourquoi tu invites toujours des gens qui le mettent dans l'embarras ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu le dépannais plus que tu ne l'embarrassais, ces derniers temps. »

Je poussai un grognement rageur, manquant de fracasser mon portable contre le premier mur qui croiserait sa route.

« C'est comme ça que tu comptes me convaincre de venir passer une soirée entière chez ton pote ?

\- Fais-le pour Jane, Lizzie. S'il te plait. Je sais qu'elle sera triste si tu refuses de venir à sa fête.

\- T'es un salaud, grommelai-je.

\- Merci. »

Je raccrochai sans rien ajouter.

Bon, ma belle période de paix s'achevait plus tôt qu'anticipé. Mais pas de tant que ça, au final.

Enfin quand même, on parlait d'une soirée entière chez Darcy, pas d'un simple cours d'anglais avec échange de politesses avant et après.

oOo

_Mercredi 27 février_

J'étais en pleine discussion avec Lord, mercredi soir, quand je reçus un e-mail complètement inattendu sur ma boite universitaire.

Je haussai un sourcil à la lecture de l'émetteur.

_De : Fitzwilliam Darcy._

_Objet : sans objet._

Mon cerveau tomba en panne un instant.

Depuis quand il m'envoyait des e-mails, lui ? Le comment il avait eu le mien, ce n'était pas trop compliqué. On faisait partie de la même université, énom suivi du nom de domaine, et hop, il savait comment me joindre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir ?

Il n'y avait évidemment qu'en ouvrant son mail que je le saurais, me fustigeai-je mentalement.

_« Elizabeth,_

_Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation à la fête pour Jane, samedi. Je ne sais pas si Charles t'a prévenue, mais tu pourras rester dormir si tu le souhaites – lui et Jane le feront, et il y a largement assez de chambres pour tout le monde._

_Je voulais te demander si tu aurais une idée de cadeau pour elle. Je dois bien reconnaître que je ne la connais pas assez pour être inspiré._

_Passe une bonne soirée,_

_Will. »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Euh, bon, ok. C'était agréable de sa part. Il faisait sa part d'efforts pour que Jane ait un anniversaire sympa. Mais je n'étais pas inspirée.

Je tapai une réponse plus qu'expéditive.

_« Fitzwilliam,_

_Je te remercie pour ton invitation mais je ne resterai pas pour la nuit. En ce qui concerne le cadeau de Jane, je te suggère de demander à Charles, j'imagine qu'il déborde d'idées._

_A bientôt,_

_Lizzie. »_

Je revins sur la page du forum, à ma discussion avec Lord, le cœur cognant bizarrement dans ma poitrine. Décidément, même sans le voir, Darcy provoquait des réactions étranges chez moi.

Je ressentais désormais… Une drôle d'impatience à attendre un éventuel retour de sa part, qui ne viendrait probablement pas vu la façon certes polie mais froide dont je venais de lui répondre. En fait, j'éprouvais bien plus d'intérêt à attendre cette réponse qu'à me remettre dans ma conversation avec Lord, ce qui me chagrinait.

_« Tu es toujours là, Ellie ?_ Avait d'ailleurs demandé mon ami virtuel.

_\- Oui, excuse-moi. J'ai été prise par autre chose. »_

Malgré moi attirée par ma boite d'e-mails universitaires, je vis s'afficher une réponse de Darcy. Mon cœur ré-accéléra. J'ouvris l'e-mail.

_« A ta guise, pour l'invitation à dormir. Tu sais que tu auras la possibilité, au besoin._

_J'ai déjà demandé à Charles. Si tu veux tout savoir, la seule réponse que j'ai obtenue, c'est « Ce qui ferait plaisir à Jane, c'est de vous voir roucouler, avec Lizzie »._

_Je doute que tu sois prête à m'aider à ce point-là, donc il me paraissait plus judicieux de te demander d'autres idées. »_

Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha presque. Pour deux raisons : en premier lieu, le culot de Charles.

Lui, c'était un homme mort. Ça attendrait l'anniversaire de Jane, mais passé ce délai, je le tuais.

Deuxième raison : le flegme avec lequel Darcy m'annonçait ça. Lui qui semblait toujours si réservé, voire coincé, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'il me fasse posément part de ce genre de manigances venant de son ami.

Et de ma sœur, parce que je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle avait dû discuter avec Charles de ses idées grotesques de couple entre Darcy et moi.

_« Ok, je te remercie pour l'info. Je t'envoie trois liens, ça te laisse le choix. Le premier, c'est le parfum préféré de Jane. Le deuxième, c'est le dernier livre que son auteur préféré a publié, elle ne l'a pas encore. Le troisième, c'est un lot de paquet de mouchoirs, qu'elle pleure dignement ton ami quand je lui aurai fait sa fête. »_

Je copiai-collai les trois liens en question, et envoyai l'e-mail avec un certain agacement. Dirigé vers Charles et Jane, cette fois.

La réponse de Darcy ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Merci, Lizzie. Ça devient une habitude de te demander des services… Encore une fois, si je peux te renvoyer l'ascenseur, fais-moi signe._

_Will._

_P.S. : c'est vrai que tu roucoules, quand tu es amoureuse ? »_

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent et mon cœur fit un saut périlleux à la lecture de la fin de son mail. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, et tremblai presque quand je tapai ma réponse, tourmentée par une chaleur étrange qui me tordait les tripes.

Darcy me taquinait. Depuis quand était-il taquin, et encore plus avec moi ?

Mais ce qui me faisait le plus frissonner, je devais bien l'avouer, c'était qu'il se permette de le faire sur quelque chose d'aussi intime que mes sentiments. Même si en surface, il n'avait absolument rien dit de mal. Non, il était seulement _taquin_. Et ça me troublait bien plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

_« Tu veux me rendre service ? Creuse un trou pour Charles dans ton jardin, et rajoutes-en un autre pour toi, si tu oses une fois de plus m'imaginer roucouler. A samedi. »_

J'envoyai mon message, les joues toujours brûlantes.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Rien, rien du tout. Mon propre comportement m'agaça, on aurait dit une ado qui subissait son premier coup de cœur.

Mais je n'étais plus ado, et… Je n'avais aucun coup de cœur pour Darcy. N'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que non.

J'étais juste surprise. Je n'aimais pas les surprises. Je ne savais jamais comment réagir.

Lord avait continué à m'envoyer des messages sans réponse.

_« Désolée Ellie, j'ai l'impression que je te dérange. Je vais te laisser. »_

Et merde.

_« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, j'ai été interrompue par… un événement inopiné._

_\- Rien de grave ?_

_\- Non, non. Juste surprenant._

_\- Le pape a débarqué chez toi ?_

_\- Disons qu'il aurait débarqué chez moi à poil, j'aurais été moins surprise._

_\- Ah, quand même._

_\- Il y a des personnes qui sont incroyablement douées pour me surprendre. Ça t'arrive aussi ?_

_\- Oh, oui. Je connais ça, Ellie._

_\- Tu penses les avoir cernées. Pire, que ces personnes ne seront qu'un passage éclair dans ta vie. Mais le lendemain, tu te retournes, et elles sont là. Et elles reviennent. Et à chaque fois elles arrivent à te surprendre plus fort._

_\- Et ces personnes sont celles qui marquent le plus ta vie. »_

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à ce que Lord venait d'écrire.

_« En tout cas, c'est ce qui se passe pour moi. Quand ça m'arrive. » _Reprit-il, devant mon silence.

Je soupirai.

_« Ce n'est sûrement pas faux. Oui, je crois bien que tu as raison, Lord. »_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un Darcy un peu plus audacieux ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela va bien pouvoir donner...


	13. Chapter 13 Ça versus Surmoi

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Me revoilà avec un chapitre qui devrait faire plaisir, du moins je l'espère !

**Nathalie :** Tu t'en doutes, je ne vais pas répondre directement à ta question... Mais j'ai déjà mon idée là-dessus ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Juju :** Ahah, je vois que cela te travaille ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il s'agit effectivement d'une faute de frappe de ma part (désolée !). Lord s'exprime au masculin... Pour que je l'aie appelé Lord, c'est que s'il y a une chose qui est sûre, c'est que c'est bien un mec. Cela dit, ça aurait été marrant qu'en fait je foute Caro derrière ce pseudo... Dommage que je n'y aie pas pensé :p

**Jane :** Merci à toi d'être aussi fidèle à la section review, ça fait plaisir :). Hé oui ça évolue, et à grands pas maintenant que l'un des deux ne se cache plus vraiment... Je n'ajoute rien, le chapitre qui vient sera assez parlant !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 13 : Ça versus Surmoi**

_Samedi 2 mars_

**POV Will**

Les cloches de l'église commençaient à sonner l'Angélus quand elle sonna à ma porte.

Réprimant un sourire, j'ouvris à Elizabeth.

« Tu es d'une ponctualité effrayante.

\- Tu as l'habitude d'accueillir tes invités en leur faisant part de l'effroi qu'ils éveillent chez toi ? » Répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac en essuyant ses pieds sur le paillasson.

Dehors, il pleuvait à flots. Lizzie retira sa veste, et je souris en remarquant que ses cheveux humides commençaient à onduler.

« Non, garde tes bottes, ça ne fait rien… »

Elle termina de retirer ses chaussures en m'envoyant un regard amusé.

« C'est le déluge dehors… Et c'est trop propre, chez toi, pour que je me sente à l'aise de faire un pas de plus avec mes pompes mouillées. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle accrochait sa veste à une patère vide.

Vêtue d'un pull fin, bordeaux, sur une jupe noire , elle était à la fois classe et décontractée. A tomber, comme toujours.

« Les autres sont déjà là ?

\- Charlie m'a prévenu que Jane et lui sont en route. Quant aux amis de Jane, Frédéric et Lucie… Je suppose qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Oh. Ma foi, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ma ponctualité effrayante. »

Une envie dévorante de me rapprocher d'elle me brûla, et j'y cédai en posant ma main dans le haut de son dos, l'air de rien, pour la diriger vers le salon.

« Mais je t'en prie, installe-toi. Tu es déjà venue. »

Elle tressaillit en faisant un grand pas pour se dégager de mon toucher, et je serrai les dents.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, m'obligeant à faire demi-tour jusqu'à la porte, que j'ouvris sur deux visages inconnus.

« Bonsoir, nous sommes…

\- Lucie et Frédéric ?

\- Hey, salut ! » Lança Lizzie dans mon dos, revenant vers eux pour les saluer.

Je luttai pour réprimer un soupir. Etre seul avec Lizzie n'aura pas duré longtemps. Tant mieux, quelque part.

Dix minutes plus tard, je restais silencieux alors que mes trois convives plaisantaient et riaient. Lucie, l'air avenant, essaya à une ou deux reprises de m'intégrer à la conversation, mais je ne répondis que par monosyllabes. Lizzie, elle, évitait soigneusement mon regard, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

_Ça n'a sûrement rien à voir avec le fait que tu t'es jeté sur elle la dernière fois que tu l'as vue. Sûrement._

Jane et Charlie arrivèrent quinze minutes après les autres, et Jane poussa un cri de joie en découvrant son petit comité d'accueil.

Ce fut Charlie qui m'aida à transporter tout ce que le traiteur avait livré chez moi, de ma cuisine à ma salle à manger.

Je reçus machinalement les remerciements de Jane pour mes cadeaux – j'avais opté pour acheter les trois items conseillés par Lizzie.

« Des mouchoirs ? » S'étonna Jane.

Je reportai mon regard sur Lizzie, qui cette fois fixait son attention sur moi. L'air soudain gêné, elle détourna le regard, mais son sourire trahissait son amusement.

« Tu t'expliqueras avec ta sœur à ce propos. » Répliquai-je simplement avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ladite sœur s'était déjà replongée dans une grande conversation avec Lucie et Frédéric, tous deux inscrits en Psychologie à l'instar de Jane. Leur discussion était partie du triste constat que les futurs docteurs en biologie et les futurs docteurs en psychologie avaient un problème commun : sortis des rencontres entre doctorants, quand ils se présentaient à de nouvelles personnes, ils avaient droit aux mêmes réflexions agaçantes.

« C'est toujours la même réplique. _« Ah t'étudies le cancer ? Bah justement, je me demandais, tu vois mon grain de beauté là ? Tu crois que je devrais m'inquiéter ? »_ La première fois qu'on m'a sorti ce genre de trucs, j'ai souri, mais depuis à chaque fois que ça revient j'ai juste envie de finir la personne à coups de pelle, fit Lizzie.

\- M'en parle pas. Je pense que Fred te le confirmera, nous c'est en permanence «_ T'étudies la Psycho ? Han, mais tu vas me psychanalyser alors !_ », répondit Lucie en prenant une voix nasillarde.

\- Genre c'est tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit quand vous vous retrouvez en public. Répliqua Lizzie, perplexe.

\- Tout à fait. J'ai répondu quelque chose comme ça à une fille, une fois. _« Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ta personnalité ? »_ Intervint Fred.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, et je me rapprochai du petit groupe, l'envie de discuter avec Elizabeth devenant plus forte que tout.

« Balance-leur une psychanalyse freudienne du type «_ La façon dont tu tiens ton verre indique clairement que tu as envie de coucher avec ton grand-père_ », ça les calmera. S'amusa justement cette dernière.

\- Tiens donc, Elizabeth, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais une amatrice de Freud. » Lançai-je.

Mon intervention sembla surprendre le petit groupe, mais Lizzie se reprit très rapidement et fit la moue en me jetant un rapide regard.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de tes insultes, William Darcy.

\- Roh, Lizzie, arrête de critiquer aussi vivement Freud ! Râla Lucie.

\- Ce type était un escroc et une injure au monde de la science, grimaça-t-elle en réponse.

\- Tu es de très mauvaise foi, il a soulagé de nombreux patients… Fit Fred.

\- Tu parles de celles avec lesquelles il couchait ?

\- Dis-moi, William, es-tu un pro ou un anti-Freud ? Me questionna Fred.

\- Je n'ai pas une connaissance assez approfondie pour avoir un avis tranché, mais je trouve certaines de ses théories très intéressantes. »

Lizzie leva les yeux au ciel, et je souris en la sentant presque sautiller sur place d'agacement.

« Trois contre une, Lizzie, combien de temps vas-tu tenir ? S'amusa Lucie.

\- Infiniment. La Science a bien souvent dû se battre contre l'obscurantisme, et a toujours remporté la bataille.

\- L'obscurantisme, rien que ça…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que des notions te paraissent abstraites ou difficiles à comprendre que tu dois assimiler ça à de l'obscurantisme. » Lançai-je.

Je savais que je cherchais les ennuis, je le savais parfaitement. Et d'ailleurs, la bouche de Lizzie s'arrondit et je sentis une décharge d'adrénaline me parcourir.

« Je peux savoir quelles notions tu me considères incapable de comprendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi. Que doit-on à Freud… La théorie du ça, du moi et du surmoi ? »

J'avais dû aller chercher très loin dans mes souvenirs d'un bouquin que j'avais lu sur ce sujet, non écrit par Freud mais par un auteur s'étant intéressé à son œuvre. Dans l'absolu, je me sentais en fait plutôt du côté de Lizzie, qui plissait les yeux en me regardant.

« Je n'aurai pas la prétention d'être capable de débattre en profondeur sur ces notions, mais je pense pouvoir me vanter d'en avoir une compréhension sommaire.

\- Sommaire à quel point ?

\- Le Ça, c'est les pulsions sans filtre. Le Surmoi, la petite voix qui nous dit « Nooon, fais pas ça malheureux », et le Moi, c'est notre partie de la personnalité qui gère tout ça et les fonctions conscientes. Ça vous va comme résumé, les psys ?

\- Pas mal pour une scientifique, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, commenta Lucie.

\- Mmh. Donc le Ça, c'est le petit démon sur ton épaule gauche, le Surmoi le petit ange sur ton épaule droite… Et le Moi, la personne qui fait le choix entre les deux ? Répliquai-je.

\- Intéressant. Ainsi pour toi, Will, le Ça, qui je le rappelle, représente simplement tes désirs et pulsions… Est forcément un démon ? Serais-tu donc si intrinsèquement mauvais ? » Rétorqua Lizzie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en détournant les yeux, et notai que les deux étudiants en Psycho étaient en train de s'échanger un long regard intrigué.

Et n'ayant pas très envie d'approfondir le débat sur mes désirs et mes pulsions avec Lizzie, en tous cas pas devant témoins, je m'éloignai de leur petit groupe.

**POV Lizzie**

« Lizzie… Est-ce que tu m'évites ? » Me demanda Darcy dès que Charles et Jane eurent quitté la pièce.

La soirée s'était terminée d'un coup .Fred et Lucie avaient annoncé qu'ils partaient vers les deux heures du matin, mais j'étais alors en pleine discussion avec Jane et nous avions continué pendant encore une bonne demi-heure, tout en aidant Charlie et Will à ranger la pièce.

Jane n'avait pu s'empêcher de plaisanter quant au fait qu'elle était surprise qu'il n'ait pas une armée de femmes de ménage pour faire ça. _« C'est super propre chez toi, épatant pour un mec célibataire ! »_

Au coup d'œil en coin qu'elle m'avait lancé, j'avais compris que c'était une manœuvre absolument débile de chercher à évaluer si Will était vraiment célibataire – sous-entendu, si notre baiser du restaurant était vraiment si faux que ça.

Will ne s'était pas démonté, et avait rétorqué qu'il détestait l'idée d'avoir du personnel pouvant fouiller dans son intimité. Il aimait autant se débrouiller par lui-même pour éviter ça.

Et Charles avait ri en précisant qu'il avait quand même une dame qui passait plusieurs heures par semaine pour un grand coup de propre.

Une fois tout débarrassé, les amoureux avaient annoncé qu'ils montaient se coucher et étaient partis sans plus de cérémonie, me laissant seule avec Will dans le salon.

Sur le point de prendre congé, je réprimai un soupir de frustration devant le mauvais timing.

_Mais non, pas du tout Will. Au fait, je m'en vais, bonne soirée !_

« Je viens de passer la soirée chez toi, et je suis venue en sachant pertinemment que tu y serais. Ta question est sérieuse ? »

Ok, ça, c'était botter en touche. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en sentir fière.

« Charles m'a dit que tu as été extrêmement difficile à convaincre. Et tu m'as parue distante. »

_Extrêmement ? Il manie bien l'exagération, lui !_

« Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'évite. Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas à ta place… » Répéta Darcy en me fixant pensivement.

Mal à l'aise, je me levai du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais encore assise, et fis quelques pas vers la porte.

« Je vais y aller. C'était une soirée sympa, merci beaucoup.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de rester dormir, donc ?

\- C'est gentil, mais non. Jane est arrivée avec Charles, il la ramènera.

\- Je t'avais déjà préparé une chambre d'amis, si tu le souhaites.

\- Désolée que tu te sois donné toute cette peine pour rien. »

Il soupira, et se leva à son tour.

« Avant que tu ne t'enfuies, au fait, il y a une pièce que je souhaitais te montrer. »

Je plissai les yeux, sur le qui-vive. C'était quoi, ce vieux plan, encore ?

Mais il avait déjà tourné le dos et sortait, ne laissant aucune place à la contestation. Je soupirai et lui emboîtai le pas.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit et me tint galamment.

« Après toi. »

Je pénétrai dans la pièce, et eus instantanément le souffle coupé.

« C'est magnifique. » Réussis-je à dire au bout d'une bonne dizaine de secondes.

Des centaines de livres étaient soigneusement alignés dans des dizaines d'étagères vitrées, réparties sur deux pans de mur. Une fenêtre venait apporter, je le supposais, beaucoup de luminosité quand il faisait jour, et un canapé de cuir beige, à la fois sobre et visiblement confortable, trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Sa fameuse bibliothèque.

« Je me doutais que ça te plairait. On a au moins l'amour des livres en commun.

\- Je dois bien reconnaître que rien que pour te permettre d'avoir une pièce comme celle-ci, ta fortune a des avantages. »

Il me sourit, amusé.

« La grande majorité des gens diraient ça à propos de l'achat d'une voiture de luxe, d'un château en bord de mer ou d'un jet privé. Pas d'une bibliothèque.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné l'impression de me fondre dans le lot ? »

Il secoua la tête, souriant toujours mais sans me regarder.

« Grands dieux non. C'est bien pour ça que je t'apprécie. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je me détournai.

« Ah. J'aurais juré que ton intérêt s'arrêtait au fait que je suis un bon repousse-Caro. »

Darcy soupira, soudain nerveux.

« A ce propos, je n'ai peut-être pas été très franc. Et encore moins courageux. »

Je haussai un sourcil, perplexe.

« Pas franc parce que tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu préférerais finir chez les moines que dans son lit ? Pas courageux parce que tu as préféré te servir de moi pour lui faire comprendre ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches.

« Pas franc, ni courageux parce que c'est de Caroline dont je me suis servi. »

J'eus l'impression que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi. Que mon estomac me tombait dans les talons, vite rejoint par mon cœur. Ce genre de métaphores, vous voyez ?

Ma tête se mit à bourdonner, alors que, figée, j'essayais d'analyser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ce que ça pouvait bien signifier.

« J'ai un peu du mal à comprendre. Lâchai-je d'une voix rauque.

\- En vérité, jamais je ne me serais permis de t'embrasser juste pour agacer quelqu'un. Quoique j'aie pu te laisser penser, j'ai trop de respect pour les femmes, et bien plus pour toi, pour m'abaisser à ce genre de comportement. »

Je ne répliquai rien, toujours interdite. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était tombé en panne.

« Tu vas bien, Elizabeth ? Tu es toute pâle.

\- Ça va, merci.

\- Assieds-toi si tu le souhaites, fit-il en désignant son canapé.

\- Non non, ça va. J'ai un peu de mal à voir où tu veux en venir. »

Je soufflai un coup, et écartai les mains en le fixant de nouveau, désemparée.

« Alors quoi ? C'était juste un jeu ? Tu te demandais à quoi ça ressemble de flirter avec une… fille comme moi ? »

Il fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, agacé.

« Ça n'avait rien d'un jeu, Lizzie. Tu me plais, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Wow. Toi, Will ? Sérieusement ? Moi ? Tu as bu ou quoi ?

\- Tu sais parfaitement que non. » S'énerva-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je t'avoue que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et tu te demandes juste si je suis bourré ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Nos premiers échanges ont été plus que houleux, et clairement j'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais cordial avec moi que pour faire plaisir à Charles. On est juste de deux mondes diamétralement opposés.

\- Tu crois que ta situation financière a une importance dans ce cas précis ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Je ne parle pas de ma situation financière, mais merci de t'en inquiéter. » Sifflai-je. « Je parle du décor dans lequel on évolue. Sortis du contexte des doctorants, on n'a plus grand-chose en commun.

\- C'est dingue. Je m'en suis longtemps voulu d'avoir mis une barrière entre nous le premier jour, mais en fait à ce jeu-là, tu es bien plus efficace que moi.

\- Qu… Oh, zut, tu as vraiment le don de m'énerver !

\- Toi aussi, tu as le don de me faire sentir vivant. » Répliqua-t-il.

Je ne sus que répondre, sidérée. Il en profita pour se passer la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux, et se rapprocher de moi.

« Lizzie, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour m'engueuler alors que je te fais part de mes sentiments. »

Je redressai la tête avec un air de défi.

« Ah oui ? Tu as fait le coup à combien de filles ? »

Un éclair de colère passa dans son regard, et je frémis, soudain moins sûre de moi.

L'instant d'après, son corps était plaqué contre le mien, et sa bouche, impérieuse, cherchait l'accès à la mienne.

Je hoquetai en baissant les armes.

Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, et ses bras à la fois forts et réconfortants. Je ne pus me retenir de me laisser aller contre lui, alors que l'étrange sensation d'être enfin à ma place me gagnait.

Et alors qu'il sentait mon abandon, son baiser se fit bien plus doux, et sa main vint caresser mon dos, envoyant des dizaines de décharges électriques dans tout mon corps.

Seigneur, ses mains… Je n'en étais pas à mon premier flirt, et William restait franchement mesuré, ne faisant glisser ses doigts qu'avec légèreté dans le creux de mes reins, de ma taille, le long de ma hanche. Mais cela suffisait à me faire trembler de désir, et j'eus tout le mal du monde à réprimer le gémissement qui montait de ma gorge – juste par fierté.

Cependant, je n'eus absolument pas la volonté d'empêcher mes doigts de se poser sur sa nuque, et de pénétrer dans sa tignasse brune pour approfondir notre baiser alors que je m'abandonnais encore plus.

Ses cheveux étaient doux, contrastant avec la légère rugosité de sa mâchoire, que je découvris du bout des doigts en une caresse légère.

Je finis par le repousser doucement, au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité.

Les joues bouillantes, je détournai le regard, et respirai un bon coup pour calmer mon cœur.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à gérer.

\- Elizabeth…

\- Je connais le chemin. »

Mon ton fut assez clair pour qu'il ne cherche pas à me suivre alors que je le contournais et m'enfuyais –n'ayons pas peur des mots– de chez lui.

Je pris une gigantesque bouffée d'air froid dès que je fus dehors, comme pour chasser l'odeur de Darcy, dont je me sentais totalement imprégnée.

Pour le coup, j'avais vraiment l'impression de manquer cruellement de courage. Mais je venais à peine de commencer à admettre que Darcy était loin de n'éveiller en moi que de la colère… Et il me faisait une déclaration ? Certes mesurée – je lui plaisais, ok, c'était pas non plus un engagement à vie.

Le problème était justement que c'était réciproque. Alors, je vois venir les cris choqués des grands romantiques : _T'es conne ou quoi ? Tu lui plais, il te plait, et c'est un souci ?!_

C'en était un pour deux raisons : la première, c'était que je venais seulement de me rendre compte que cette attirance que j'éprouvais pour Darcy était vraiment réelle, et pas simplement une émotion fugace ressentie dans le tumulte d'une soirée un peu trop festive.

La deuxième raison, c'était que je ne voyais absolument pas où ça pouvait nous mener. Même pas une vision floue, le néant.

A quoi ça ressemblait de sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui ?

Quelqu'un pour qui j'éprouvais des sentiments tellement contradictoires, entre l'énervement le plus total et une passion dévorante ?

Si seulement il n'y avait cette tension permanente entre nous depuis les premiers instants. Cette incapacité que nous avions à maintenir un dialogue calme et posé bien longtemps.

_En fait, si seulement je m'entendais aussi bien avec lui qu'avec Lord_Pemberley_, réalisai-je en ayant une pensée pour mon inconnu virtuel.

Un bref instant, je m'imaginai être en couple avec Darcy tout en gardant le même contact avec Lord. Impossible. Même si nous n'avions jamais été plus loin que de longues discussions totalement amicales, j'aurais l'impression… De le trahir. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais nous n'avions ne serait-ce qu'évoqué que peut-être, potentiellement (oui, cela fait beaucoup de conditionnel), nous pourrions avoir plus qu'une relation amicale. Jamais.

Alors quoi ? C'était quoi cette soudaine honte vis-à-vis de Lord, que j'éprouvais à l'idée de peut-être donner une chance à Darcy ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Mais c'était réel.

Arrivée chez moi, j'envisageai pendant seulement une nano-seconde de me connecter pour voir si Lord était en ligne. Mais cela me parut immédiatement une très mauvaise idée. Je lui dirais quoi ? _Tiens, salut, au fait, tu crois qu'un jour on pourrait vouloir sortir ensemble ? Parce que j'ai une ouverture avec quelqu'un d'autre, et j'hésite entre vous deux._

Je me couchai dans un état de nervosité inhabituel, et eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir.

La seule chose dont je me souvienne de mon sommeil agité, fut d'avoir rêvé que j'étais avec Darcy… Et de m'être dit que ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vous en rêviez ? Il l'a fait !

Cette fois, Lizzie ne pourra plus jouer les naïves...

_*S'enfuit en courant*_


	14. Chapter 14 Croissants et coups de sang

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Une petite envie de savoir ce qui va se passer désormais entre les deux protagonistes ? Je me suis dit que ce serait mesquin de vous faire poireauter pour la suite... Alors la voilà, toute chaude sortie du four !

**Nathalie :** nickel l'interprétation du ça, moi et surmoi, je me marre encore en la relisant :D je vais passer pour une folle... Mettons ça sur le dos du confinement !

**Juju :** Ahah, grande question ! Et surtout, est-ce qu'il saura se faire connaître d'une manière qui éblouira Lizzie ? hinhin...

**Jane :** Merci beaucoup ! Question légitime... Je dirais qu'il y en a encore pour environ 3 chapitres supplémentaires, donc oui, ça sent la fin quand même... Faut dire, ma précédente, à la base ne comptait que quoi, 10 chapitres ? Et un paquet de bonus :D

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 14 : Croissants et coups de sang**

_Dimanche 3 mars_

**POV Lizzie**

Il était neuf heures, et j'étais debout depuis à peine un quart d'heure quand on frappa à la porte de mon appartement.

Surprise, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Sûrement pas une livraison, on était dimanche.

Je jetai un œil par le judas, et eus la surprise de découvrir Darcy.

Mon cœur repartit dans une course effrénée. Un court instant, j'envisageai de faire la morte.

Mais la seconde qui suivait, je déverrouillais ma porte, curieuse de découvrir ce qu'il me voulait.

« William ? Charles et Jane ne sont plus chez toi ? » Demandai-je en l'invitant à rentrer d'un geste de la main.

Il s'exécuta, et je refermai derrière lui.

L'air vaguement gêné, il détourna le regard.

« Si si. Je n'avais pas très envie d'attendre qu'ils se lèvent et de tenir la chandelle de bon matin.

\- Mmh. Et donc tu t'es dit que je serais de meilleure compagnie. Ironisai-je.

\- Je t'ai apporté des croissants. » Fit-il en montrant le sachet qu'il avait dans la main.

J'eus un sourire en coin en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Tu gagnes le droit de rester. Café ?

\- Noir et sans sucre.

\- Je refuse catégoriquement de le servir autrement.

\- Je ne te savais pas si rigide.

\- Y a des trucs avec lesquels on ne déconne pas. Tu peux retirer ta veste, tu sais, il y a le chauffage ici. »

Il déposa son manteau sur une chaise et s'assit, toujours visiblement gêné.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Demandai-je en le regardant.

_Mis à part qu'hier soir on s'embrassait passionnément, et qu'aujourd'hui on ne sait absolument pas où on en est ?_

« Je suis sincèrement désolé si je te réveille. C'est pour éviter ça que j'ai frappé, et non sonné.

\- J'étais déjà réveillée. J'ai une tête de déterrée, c'est ça ? Demandai-je en lui tendant une tasse de café fumant.

\- Tu es toujours très jolie, Lizzie. Mais tu es en pyjama. »

J'éclatai d'un rire franc en m'asseyant en face de lui au bar de la cuisine.

« C'est ça qui te gêne ? On est dimanche matin, à quoi tu t'attendais en débarquant chez moi ? »

Et encore, j'aurais pu être moins couverte. Mais non, aujourd'hui je portais sagement un tee-shirt un peu large sur un short en coton.

« A vrai dire, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. »

_Tu m'étonnes._

Je le fixai pensivement en commençant à grignoter un de ses croissants. Il finit par relever la tête de son café, et me rendre mon regard.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas mise mal à l'aise, Lizzie. »

Je haussai les épaules, essayant de paraitre bien plus détendue que je ne l'étais en réalité. Je savais très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de sa réflexion sur mon pyjama, mais de notre dialogue en suspens depuis la veille.

« Pour le moins, tu m'as surprise.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais dû être un peu moins brusque, j'en conviens. Ça doit te donner une piètre image de moi.

\- Oh, Will. Tu m'amènes des croissants alors qu'on n'a même pas couché ensemble. Je ne te rangerais pas dans la catégorie des mecs brusques. »

Ma réponse le fit rougir, et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas en rire. Clairement, je n'étais pas la seule à être gênée.

« Et dans quelle catégorie me rangerais-tu ? »

Je grimaçai.

« Peut-être que j'aurai une réponse le jour où j'arriverai à te cerner. »

Il sourit.

« Flatté d'apprendre que tu essaies. »

Je soupirai, et posai mes coudes sur la table et mon menton dans mes mains pour le considérer pensivement.

« Je n'avais même pas envie d'essayer le jour où on s'est rencontrés, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin le lundi où tu t'es excusé, mais j'ai été assez surprise que tu continues à chercher le contact les fois qui ont suivi. Depuis, je suis dubitative.

\- Au moins, je ne te laisse pas indifférente.

\- Oh, s'il y a bien une chose que je peux te concéder, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais laissé indifférente. »

Son regard intense me transperça, et mon désir – ce fameux désir qui m'avait travaillée toute la nuit – se réveilla.

Bordel, je n'aurais jamais envisagé ça.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable, Will brisa le silence.

« Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Parce que finalement, je suis de mauvaise compagnie ?

\- Parce que décidément, j'apprécie trop ta compagnie.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre en quoi c'est mal ?

\- Tu le comprendrais si tu savais à quel point ton pyjama m'agace.

\- Je ne suis donc pas assez habillée ?

\- Tu l'es en fait trop. »

Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha presque, mais Will continua à me fixer d'un air insondable.

« Fitzwilliam Darcy serait donc un chaud lapin ? Qui l'eut cru ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ça ne semblait pas te déranger quand je te prévenais qu'Alex en est un.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait. Mais serais-tu jaloux, Will ?

\- Tu m'as fait découvrir que c'est effectivement un défaut que je possède. »

_Tu parles d'un défaut. Venant de toi, c'est juste…_

_Sexy._

Ce mec était en train de me conquérir sans même avoir l'air d'en faire l'effort. Je m'étais juré de le détester, convaincue que j'y parvenais… Et en un simple « tu me plais » et quelques regards intenses, il m'avait complètement retournée.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi attirée… Et effrayée. Effrayée par l'intensité des sentiments que j'éprouvais.

« Je ne sors pas avec Alex. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

Will eut un sourire distrait, et se leva pour aller récupérer sa veste.

« C'est une bonne chose. Je sais être patient, mais clairement pas partageur. »

Je sautai de mon siège alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il était sur le palier quand j'osai enfin l'arrêter.

« Will ? »

Il se retourna et baissa la tête vers moi.

Le cœur prêt à exploser, je pris une grande inspiration, me dressai sur la pointe de mes pieds, et glissai ma main sur sa nuque pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Surpris, il lâcha la poignée de la porte et sa main vint plaquer mon corps contre le sien d'une pression ferme sur mes reins.

Je hoquetai, l'esprit embrumé, alors que sa langue franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres... Et soudain, ce fut trop.

Ses doigts me parurent trop agiles.

Son corps trop brûlant.

Ses lèvres trop tentantes.

Et le comble ? Ce fut lui qui me repoussa.

A bout de souffle, nous nous fixâmes un moment sans rien dire.

« Je te veux entièrement, ou pas du tout, Lizzie. » Murmura-t-il.

Je déglutis, les joues en feu.

« C'est noté. Mais là, tout de suite, je vais me contenter de te remercier pour les croissants. »

Il hocha la tête, et déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de tourner les talons.

Et je savais que j'allais passer le reste de la journée à me demander jusqu'à quel point j'étais prête à m'offrir à William Darcy.

**oOo**

_Lundi 4 mars_

J'arrivai un bon quart d'heure en avance devant la porte de la salle d'anglais, essoufflée. J'avais couru au saut du bus pour essayer d'être le plus tôt possible, dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de temps pour discuter avec William.

Hélas, il n'était pas encore arrivé. Bon, il n'allait probablement pas tarder.

Mais à mon grand désarroi, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et l'enseignant apparut.

« Mademoiselle Bennett, je vous en prie, ne restez pas dehors.

\- Merci, mais ça me convient.

\- J'insiste. Justement, j'avais à vous parler. »

Je retins un soupir, alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de moi. Je jetai un œil à mon portable, que j'avais gardé en main. Il ne restait même pas quinze minutes avant le début du cours. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas le temps d'avoir une discussion complète avec Darcy.

_Surtout _ce type_ de discussion, Lizzie. On ne met pas son cœur à nu en deux minutes entre un bus et un cours._

La mort dans l'âme, je suivis l'enseignant à l'intérieur et m'installai à ma place habituelle.

Mais lui, au lieu de s'asseoir à la sienne, vint s'appuyer à ma table, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Je levai le regard vers lui, mal à l'aise.

« Elizabeth Bennett… Je tenais à profiter de ces quelques minutes pour vous proposer un petit arrangement. Vous avez de grandes capacités en anglais, vous savez, et il serait dommage de les gâcher. Que diriez-vous de prendre quelques cours particuliers avec moi ? Nous pourrions commencer ce soir, après le cours. »

Je me glaçai, alors qu'un frisson de dégoût me parcourait toute entière.

_Tu déconnes, mec ?_

Inutile de tergiverser sur le sens de sa proposition. Son regard lubrique et son ton ne laissaient planer aucun doute.

« Je vous remercie, mais je décline l'offre. » Répliquai-je d'un ton qui ne masquait même pas l'aversion que ses propos provoquaient chez moi.

Son regard glacial se planta dans le mien, et je dus prendre sur moi et respirer profondément pour ne pas me lever d'un coup et lui balancer ma chaise en pleine tronche.

« Je me permets d'insister, Elizabeth. » Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi, ses yeux se retrouvant à hauteur des miens.

« Il se trouve que je suis la personne qui vous évalue, à la fin de ce cycle. Ce serait dommage que je souligne votre manque de motivation pour la pratique des langues. »

Alors que la nausée m'envahissait comme une vague, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, et je me retrouvai soudain incapable de réagir, sidérée.

Il était sérieux, ce type ?

Soudain, la porte de la salle, qu'il avait laissée entrebâillée – cet enfoiré ne doutait de rien – s'ouvrit, et il se redressa brusquement en me lâchant. Je repris mon souffle, et fixai mon regard sur Darcy, qui venait de rentrer.

Le soulagement immédiat qui m'avait envahie à sa vue fut douché en une seconde, alors que ses pupilles me lançaient un regard assassin. Je me figeai de nouveau, le cœur cognant fort dans ma poitrine.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. J'étais encore sous le choc du comportement plus que déplacé, et menaçant, du prof d'anglais, et voilà que Darcy débarquait et me lançait un regard à me faire geler sur place. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour lui déplaire ?

Etait-ce dû au fait que je ne lui avais pas encore donné de réponse quant à sa déclaration ? Il aurait joué sur le coup le jeu du mec près à attendre que je fasse le point sur mes sentiments, puis il en aurait subitement eu marre ?

Ou bien était-ce qu'il avait vu la scène qui venait de se dérouler avec le prof ? Non, si ça avait été le cas, il ne m'en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Certes, il existe en ce bas monde des mecs qui pensent que quand une femme subit ce genre de proposition indécente – ou pire, une agression –, elles sont forcément coupables d'avoir aguiché à un moment ou un autre… Mais pas Will. Malgré nos débuts tumultueux, je ne pouvais pas croire une seconde qu'il était de ce genre. Non, lui m'aurait même défendue s'il avait assisté à cette scène. J'en étais persuadée.

Perdue dans mes pensées et toujours sous le choc, je n'avais pas remarqué que les autres étudiants étaient arrivés en masse derrière Darcy, qui n'était pas venu s'asseoir à côté de moi comme à son habitude, mais était resté plus loin.

Je cherchai de nouveau son regard mais il était baissé sur ses notes. Le visage fermé, il semblait totalement hermétique à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le cours se déroula sans que je ne prenne la parole une seule fois, complètement dans le brouillard. J'avais la nausée et tout se mêlait dans mon esprit. La discussion que j'étais déterminée à avoir avec Darcy avant le début du cours, son comportement étrange, le comportement du prof…

Je ne remarquai que le cours était fini que quand tout le monde s'était levé, et sursautai en remballant mes affaires.

Darcy était déjà parti. Plongée dans mon malaise, je n'avais rien vu.

Je fus du coup la dernière personne à quitter la salle, et Wickham essaya bien entendu de me retenir.

« Mademoiselle Bennett, je vous rappelle que nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation. » Fit-il en essayant de me barrer le passage.

Je le fusillai du regard, recouvrant un peu de ma force, et attrapai une chaise pour la pousser violemment vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, le cassant dans son élan.

« Oh que si, mais si vous le souhaitez, on la poursuit chez le directeur du centre ? »

Il me lança un regard froid.

« Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un va s'intéresser aux élucubrations que vous pourriez faire ?

\- On verra bien. »

Je me faufilai par la porte entrouverte, et la claquai derrière moi, me mettant à courir vers l'extérieur.

La bouffée d'air qui m'atteint dès que je passai les portes me revigora. Mais si je tremblais, c'était plutôt à cause du contrecoup que du froid.

Repensant à Darcy, je me mis à courir vers le parking où je savais qu'il se garait, le cœur cognant à toute allure. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle.

Je vis sa voiture s'engager dans la sortie de ce parking et, à bout de nerfs, me jetai presque sous ses roues. Fort heureusement pour moi, il avait de bons réflexes – et de bons freins.

« Mais tu es malade ? » Me hurla-t-il dessus après avoir baissé sa vitre.

Contrariée mais encore choquée, je me décalai vers sa portière.

« Il faut que je te parle. Lui dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine, non. Tu aurais mieux fait de m'expliquer plus tôt que tu n'étais pas libre. J'ai un peu de mal à supporter les gens qui courent plusieurs lièvres à la fois. »

Je me figeai, bouche bée, alors qu'il refermait sa vitre et redémarrait dans un crissement de pneus.

Je le regardai s'éloigner alors qu'une colère comme je n'en avais jamais ressentie montait en moi.

Alors c'était ça, finalement ?

Il pouvait bien jouer le grand jeu des sentiments, pour en arriver là. Il avait été témoin de cette scène catastrophique avec le prof d'anglais, et tout ce qu'il en avait conclu, c'était que j'étais le genre de fille à draguer tout ce qui passe ?

Peu importait ce qu'il avait vu exactement, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'à un seul instant, pour un observateur extérieur, j'avais eu l'air d'aguicher Wickham. Jamais. Et encore moins ce soir. Autant dire que Darcy devait de base avoir une drôle d'opinion de moi, pour sauter aussi vite aux conclusions.

Eh bien au moins, les choses étaient plus claires. Et j'avais évité de justesse de m'intéresser de plus près à un type qui me prenait pour ce genre de garce.

Au loin, je vis passer mon bus. Avec tout ça, je venais de le rater.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent, et je me mis en route vers mon appartement d'un pas rapide.

Quelques kilomètres à pied allaient m'aider à y voir plus clair.

**oOo**

_Mardi 5 mars_

La veille, mon heure de marche jusqu'à mon appartement avait eu le mérite de me permettre d'organiser ma riposte.

Quand j'étais rentrée, Jane, morte d'inquiétude, avait fondu sur moi.

« Lizzie ! Tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle. Ton bus avait du retard ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler en ne te voyant pas arriver, mais tu n'as pas décroché, je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Je lui avais lancé un regard morne, complètement épuisée, et plus chagrinée que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Oui, j'aurais aimé ne rien ressentir d'autre que la rage qui grondait en moi. Hélas, l'image de Darcy tournait en boucle dans ma tête, et j'avais l'impression, peu importe son comportement, d'avoir perdu quelque chose de bien plus précieux que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais fondu en larmes.

J'avais tout raconté à une Jane totalement dépassée et paniquée. Enfin, seulement ce qui concernait Wickham. Le reste ne regardait que Darcy et moi.

Elle s'était révoltée, et avait acquiescé avec force quand je lui avais dit que je comptais bien aller expliquer au directeur du centre de langues comment ce prof agissait, et ce dès la première heure le lendemain.

« Mais il n'y a eu aucun témoin ? Aucun autre étudiant qui pourrait appuyer tes déclarations ? »

J'avais répondu par la négative, ferme. Hors de question que je demande quoi que ce soit à Darcy. Ce salaud avait une opinion qui ne me serait absolument d'aucune aide pour me défendre. Pour autant, je n'avais pas l'intention de l'accabler devant Jane. Elle qui était en couple avec son meilleur ami, je ne voulais pas la mettre dans une situation impossible.

Je me débrouillerais seule.

Et c'est pourquoi ce matin en me levant, j'avais appelé mon labo pour expliquer que j'arriverais plus tard que d'ordinaire. Je m'étais rendue au centre de langues dès l'ouverture des services administratifs, et j'avais réclamé à grands cris qu'on me laisse voir le directeur.

Résultats, j'avais pu avoir un rendez-vous au début de l'après-midi.

Mais bien entendu, j'étais visiblement tombée sur un vieux con qui était plus intéressé par couvrir ses subordonnés que dénoncer leurs comportements déviants.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vos accusations sont très graves ? M'avait-il demandé.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est devant la police que je pourrais les répéter ? » Avais-je rétorqué.

Je savais très bien que cela ne me mènerait à rien. Au mieux, on enregistrerait ma plainte, et après ? S'il y avait eu agression caractérisée, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. Mais là, pour une menace déguisée et une main sur la cuisse, je n'obtiendrais jamais rien de la justice.

Sur le coup, ça m'avait paru plus efficace d'aller directement taper dans la hiérarchie, histoire qu'il ait au moins un avertissement, une sanction, quelque chose quoi.

Mais je n'avais pas voulu envisager l'hypothèse de tomber sur ce genre de gratte-papier si frileux à l'idée de se frotter à un subalterne.

J'en avais soufflé de frustration. J'avais eu le droit à la totale. _Vous êtes bien sûre de ce qui s'est passé ? Il n'y avait pas de témoin ? Vous êtes certaine de ne pas avoir eu un comportement ambigu ? Vous êtes vraiment, vraiment certaine qu'aucun autre étudiant n'a rien vu ?_

J'étais sortie complètement déprimée de ce bureau. Le directeur avait mis fin à l'entretien en m'assurant qu'il avait noté tout ça.

Je savais très bien que ça ne resterait jamais que dans des notes perdues dans un dossier que jamais personne n'ouvrirait.

Complètement déprimée, je ne retournai pas travailler cet après-midi-là.

Mon directeur de thèse serait compréhensif. A vrai dire, je lui avais expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé, et il m'avait plus qu'encouragée à aller taper du poing sur la table. Lui, au moins, n'admettait pas qu'un enseignant puisse avoir ce genre de comportement déplacé avec des étudiantes. Il n'allait pas être déçu du résultat, tiens.

Comble du malheur, Lord_Pemberley, la seule personne à qui j'avais envie de parler désormais – Jane était très gentille, mais sa compassion exacerbée me faisait étouffer – n'était pas connecté.

Ni le mardi, ni les jours suivants.

Le vendredi, toujours déprimée et vivotant en mode pilote automatique, je lui envoyai un message privé via le forum.

_« Tout va bien, Lord ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne te croise pas. »_

Je dus attendre le dimanche soir pour le voir se connecter.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bon bon bon... Je vais m'enfuir avant de me faire hurler dessus :D !

Pour crier "Mais quel C*N ce Will", **tapez 1**. Pour "Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, il a pas pris ses pilules ce matin ou quoi ?!", **tapez 2**. Pour "Wickham, si je t'attrape, je te fais bouffer les pissenlits par la racine", **tapez 3**. Pour en choper un pour cogner sur l'autre, **tapez toutes les touches de votre pavé numérique**.

En attendant, juste au cas où on se reverrait pas d'ici là : Joyeuses Pâques à tous ! Confinés ou pas, ça reste la fête (et puis, le chocolat, c'est recommandé en ces temps difficiles !)


	15. Chapter 15 Plan B comme Bête

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Pfiou, j'ai failli ne pas réussir à poster à temps. Et bon, c'était vache de vous laisser sur une telle fin... Alors voici la suite, même si ce n'est pas exactement une fin en soi non plus ! :)

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie évidemment pour chacune de vos reviews ! Aucune ne m'a assassinée - en même temps, si vous l'aviez fait, qui aurait posté la suite ?

**Juju :** Ahahah, je me marre bien à t'imaginer t'énerver sur ce Lord encore inconnu ! Hé oui, Darcy avait osé... Dommage qu'il ait oublié son cerveau au passage. Mais bon, nobody's perfect...

**Jane :** Ton clavier a survécu ? Le 3 fonctionne encore ? C'est exactement ça, la jalousie est une trèèès mauvaise conseillère... Et moi j'ai plus qu'à ramer pour les rabibocher ces deux-là, c'est malin !

**Guest :** j'aime beaucoup, non, j'adore ta façon de régler ce genre de problèmes. C'est tout ce que ce genre de personnage mérite ! Enfin, si tu parles bien de Wickham :)

**Nathalie :** voilà la suite, je savais bien que vous seriez assez pressés :D. Pour le numéro pour les croissants... Je crains que ça ne soit le même que celui du père Noël, hélas !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 15 : Plan B comme Bête**

_Dimanche 10 mars_

**POV Lizzie**

La journée de dimanche avait bien commencé, mais s'était gâtée en milieu d'après-midi.

Le cœur lourd, j'avais eu à supporter la présence de Charles à l'appartement, avec Jane. Pas très sympa, dit comme ça. J'appréciais vraiment Charles, mais le voir me rappelait son ami Darcy et la cuisante gifle que j'avais reçue en début de semaine.

Qui plus est, je savais que Jane l'avait mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec Wickham, et j'avais un peu du mal à supporter ses regards compatissants. Je n'avais pas besoin de compassion, mais d'action.

Maussade, je m'étais donc calée dans la partie salon de l'appartement, un bouquin à la main, essayant d'ignorer au maximum le petit-ami de ma sœur. Et il ne semblait absolument pas m'en vouloir. Quel ange.

Toutefois, il aurait pu se passer de m'impliquer dans un coup de téléphone qu'il reçut vers quinze heures.

Il discuta pendant un moment avec son interlocuteur, et je ne m'y intéressai absolument pas jusqu'à ce qu'il hausse le ton d'un coup.

« Si ça va ? Eh bien attends, je vais te la passer et tu lui demanderas directement après tout. Lizzie, il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »

Je relevai la tête de mon livre, perdue.

« Hein ?

\- C'est Will au téléphone. » Fit Charles en me tendant l'appareil.

Le temps que ça fasse tilt dans ma tête, j'entendis la voix de Darcy protester. Cela me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, et je fusillai Charles du regard, comme s'il représentait son ami – le tout sans attraper son téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Euh, juste te demander des nouvelles. » Répondit Charles en tendant toujours son portable.

Il me fixait, interloqué. Evidemment, Charles comme Jane n'avaient aucune idée du contentieux qui me dressait contre son ami. De même que j'avais passé cela sous silence avec Jane, Will n'avait pas dû en parler à Charles.

Pour autant, je ne pus refréner ma colère.

\- Des nouvelles ? Il se fout de qui, là ? Qu'il aille se faire voir, avec ses politesses de salon. Tiens, il n'a qu'à les écrire sur un papier, le rouler et se le carrer où je pense, ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien ! »

Je fis claquer mon livre et me levai, énervée, pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Charles reprendre son portable et demander à son interlocuteur s'il avait bien entendu.

**oOo**

Le soir même, en me connectant au forum, j'eus un coup au cœur en voyant que Lord était en ligne.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de commencer la conversation.

_« Salut, Ellie. Désolé de mon silence. J'ai été très occupé._

_\- Aucun souci, Lord. Rien de grave, au moins ? »_ Répliquai-je immédiatement, soulagée.

Cette absence, qui tombait malencontreusement au même moment que tout le bordel qui s'était invité dans ma vie ces derniers temps, m'avait fait craindre que mon ami virtuel, lui aussi, me tournait le dos. Drôle d'idée. Je devenais paranoïaque.

Bon, cela avait également réveillé brièvement en moi l'idée que Lord et Darcy pourraient être la même personne, mais cette vague possibilité m'avait filé une telle nausée que je l'avais de nouveau mise de côté. En plus, cela aurait laissé entendre que Lord/Darcy aurait su que j'étais Ellie.

Et le fait qu'il vienne m'adresser la parole me rassurait. Darcy avait été clair sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais le moindre dialogue entre nous – qu'importe ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il demande de mes nouvelles à Charles.

_« Non, la thèse. Tu sais comme ça peut être chronophage. Comment vas-tu ? »_

Je soupirai, hésitant à répondre. D'un côté, je n'avais pas très envie de m'étendre de nouveau sur mes récentes histoires.

De l'autre, je savais que Lord serait une oreille attentive et réconfortante.

Aussi, je décidai de me lancer.

_« La semaine qui vient de s'écouler a été compliquée._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Tant pis pour mon sacro-saint anonymat. Je ne sais pas si tu suis des formations pour doctorants cette année, mais moi je suis inscrite à celle d'anglais général._

_\- … Oui, et ?_

_\- Et l'enseignant du groupe du lundi est un porc._

_\- Que t'a-t-il fait ?_

_\- Il m'a menacée de me coller une évaluation de merde si je ne couchais pas avec lui. »_

Ça résumait très bien la situation. Je n'avais pas super envie de tout décrire de nouveau, et il n'y en avait pas besoin.

_« Oh. »_

Surprise par son absence de réaction, je faillis lui demander si je l'emmerdais avec mes histoires, mais il reprit rapidement la conversation.

_« C'est inadmissible. Que comptes-tu faire ?_

_\- Accepter, bien sûr ! » Ironisai-je. « A ton avis ? Porter plainte chez les flics, pour un vague tripotage et une menace, sans preuve… Inutile. J'ai été en référer au directeur du centre, mais vu qu'il n'y a pas de témoin, il s'en cogne._

_\- Ah vraiment ?_

_\- Bienvenue dans le monde sans tâche de l'université. Le pire, c'est qu'il y aurait un témoin, mais… »_

Je m'arrêtai en pleine lancée. J'avais déjà envoyé ma phrase, mais soudainement, je n'avais plus envie d'aller plus loin. L'épisode Darcy était encore trop douloureux à digérer.

_« Mais quoi ?_

_\- Rien, laisse._

_\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je laisserais. S'il y a un témoin, peut-être devrais-tu voir avec lui pour appuyer ta plainte ?_

_\- J'ai essayé. Ce mec est visiblement le genre de connard qui pense que quand une fille subit ce genre de comportement, c'est qu'elle a aguiché l'autre. Ou peut-être même qu'il imagine que c'était volontaire de ma part ? Séduire le prof pour… J'en sais rien. Avoir une bonne note ? Genre j'aurais besoin de ça. Bref. »_

Lord ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes, et je ruminai ma rage.

_« Manifestement, ton témoin est effectivement un idiot_. Finit-il par concéder.

_\- Merci de le souligner._

_\- A moins qu'il n'y ait eu mésentente ?_

_\- Tu défends ce mec ?_

_\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais… Je me demande juste ce que tu vas faire._

_\- Certainement pas lâcher l'affaire. Lundi prochain, j'ai de nouveau cours. Je vais y aller avec mon portable en mode dictaphone et je compte bien enregistrer des preuves du comportement de l'enseignant. Je ne sais pas si il osera recommencer avant le début du cours, mais je traînerai à la fin._

_\- Non, Ellie, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! »_

Sa réaction me surprit.

_« Et pourquoi ça ?_

_\- Tu es sérieuse ? Parce que c'est dangereux, tout simplement !_

_\- Mais non. Ça reste un bâtiment public, et tout sera enregistré._

_\- Un bâtiment public, le lundi soir ? Tu te fous de moi ? Et s'il t'agresse, tu lui lances ton portable à la figure ? A moins que tu ne sois cinquième dan de karaté, je réitère, c'est complètement inconscient de ta part._

_\- J'ai suivi quelques cours de self-défense, ça compte ?_ Ironisai-je.

_\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ellie._

_\- Ça tombe bien, puisque je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter._

_\- Tu es complètement inconsciente !_

_\- Attends, c'est quoi tes options, Lord ? Selon toi, je devrais plutôt accepter pour ne pas faire de vagues, ou bien ne plus revenir en cours et me faire invalider pour la formation ? Je suis toute ouïe._

_\- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! _

_\- Ecoute, je t'apprécie, vraiment, mais je ne te demande pas ton autorisation. Je ne vais pas laisser ce porc me gâcher la vie, et pire, recommencer avec d'autres. Va savoir combien de fois il a fait le coup !_

_\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. Pas pour ce genre de type._

_\- Je ne suis pas en danger, ok ? Ou quand bien même il aurait l'audace de passer à l'agression physique, au moins c'est chez les flics que ça se terminera, pas dans le bureau d'un gratte-papier peu concerné. »_

Vaguement agacée, je faisais la moue. Ok, c'était vraiment gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter pour moi. Et très honnêtement, je le sentais moyen, mon plan. Lord n'avait pas tort, et si Wickham allait plus loin ? Se montrait violent ? J'aurais aimé dire que je n'étais pas une faible chose, mais pour reprendre l'expression de Lord, je n'étais pas non plus une experte en arts martiaux.

D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais tolérer l'idée de ne pas riposter.

Peut-être que je devrais demander à quelqu'un de m'accompagner ? Pas dans la salle, bien sûr, mais de rester dans le couloir.

A qui pourrais-je demander ça ? Un de mes camarades de thèse ? Je ne leur avais rien raconté. Je savais que j'étais supposée n'éprouver aucune gêne – rien n'était de ma faute –, mais dans les faits, j'avais honte.

Charles ? J'étais à peu près sûre que ne serait-ce que pour Jane, il accepterait sans sourciller de me donner ce genre de coup de main. Mais c'était hors de question. Il faudrait que je lui explique mon plan, et Jane l'apprendrait. Elle préférerait encore me menotter au radiateur que de me laisser faire ça.

Ou bien Alex ?

Je ne l'avais pas mis au courant, certes, mais cette idée me tentait. J'étais convaincue qu'il serait d'accord.

Et capable de se pointer avec une batte de base-ball pour régler ça à sa manière...

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas lu la réponse de Lord.

_« Ça n'a rien de malin, Ellie. Ne prends pas ce genre de risques ! Attends au moins de voir si le directeur du centre fait quelque chose._

_\- T'étais pas dans son bureau quand il m'a presque envoyée chier. Il ne fera rien._

_\- N'en sois pas si sûre. Ça prend un peu de temps, c'est tout._

_\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, il a la semaine. Et le lundi qui suit, c'est moi qui agirai. Bonne nuit, Lord._

_\- Ellie… »_

Je fermai ma session, n'attendant même pas une réponse. Il allait finir par me faire douter. Et ça, je n'en avais vraiment pas besoin.

Mais tout du moins, sa sollicitude me réchauffa le cœur. Et ça, j'en avais bien besoin… Surtout après l'inquiétude qui m'avait dévorée en ne le voyant pas se connecter pendant plusieurs jours.

**POV Will**

_Mercredi 13 mars_

Maussade, j'essayais de descendre mon café alors qu'Alex faisait la conversation, mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

Cependant, la journée n'avait pas été _si_ mauvaise. Bon, disons qu'elle avait été moins noire que les précédentes.

Je jetai un énième coup d'œil à mon portable, sur lequel ma boite mail s'affichait. Un message reçu dans la matinée m'avait libéré les épaules d'un poids conséquent.

_« En raison de faits graves ayant été rapportés à son encontre, Monsieur George Wickham n'assurera plus la formation d'Anglais général pour doctorants à compter d'aujourd'hui. Les cours planifiés avec lui seront reportés. Un prochain message vous indiquera avec quel enseignant et à quelle date ils seront reprogrammés. »_

Une bonne chose de réglée. Et ça n'avait pas été si simple. Il avait fallu que dès le lundi matin, j'aille tempêter et menacer dans le bureau du directeur du centre de langues pour que celui-ci daigne accepter de prendre des mesures contre un de ses enseignants. Pourtant cet homme n'était même pas titulaire, mais simplement un vacataire sous contrat.

_« Mais rendez-vous bien compte, Monsieur Darcy ! Je n'ai jamais reçu aucune plainte envers cet enseignant…_

_\- Avant la semaine dernière._

_\- Avant la semaine dernière, certes…_

_\- Il vous faut combien d'agressions avant de juger que le cas est assez inquiétant pour faire quelque chose ?_

_\- L'étudiante en question n'avait aucune preuve de…_

_\- Je viens de vous dire que j'avais été témoin de la scène. Il vous faut quoi de plus ? Une vidéo ? Des aveux ? Qu'il la viole carrément ?»_

_Le directeur s'était renfrogné._

_« Le semestre est déjà entamé, éventuellement, je peux proposer qu'on le laisse terminer la formation et…_

_\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai des relations, laissez-moi ajouter que j'ai une sainte horreur des personnes qui couvrent les méfaits d'autres par flemmardise ou copinage. »_

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de préciser énormément mes pensées. Le directeur avait cédé et m'avait assuré que George Wickham serait non seulement renvoyé du centre de langues, mais qu'un signalement pour comportement inapproprié serait fait aux autorités administratives. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre à tellement plus, déposer une réelle plainte ne concernait qu'Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth…_

La tristesse me déchira le cœur alors que j'avalais une gorgée de café désormais froid.

Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Alex changea soudain de ton.

« Tiens, Lizzie m'envoie un message… Finalement, elle n'a plus besoin de mon aide lundi soir. »

Je tressaillis et redressai la tête vers mon cousin.

« De ton aide ?

\- Mouais. Il y a deux jours, elle m'a demandé si j'étais dispo pour lui rendre un petit service, lundi prochain. Elle était censée m'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait ce week-end, mais là, elle annule. »

_Probablement que ça a un rapport avec le fait que les cours d'Anglais ont été suspendus._

Le cœur serré, je me demandai brièvement de quelle nature était le service qu'elle aurait souhaité lui demander. Mais cela ne me regardait pas.

Je savais que le directeur avait dû la recontacter, et lui expliquer la situation – même si j'avais expressément signalé que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il lui apprenne que c'était moi qui étais intervenu pour mettre fin au contrat de Wickham.

Je voulais juste qu'elle soit assurée que sa plainte avait été prise en compte, et qu'elle ne reverrait jamais ce Wickham. Pour le reste… Il ne servait à rien que je me mette sur le devant de la scène. Je m'étais comporté comme le dernier des abrutis, à un point qui dépassait tout entendement, et j'avais bien saisi qu'il n'était même pas envisageable que j'essaie d'aller m'excuser auprès d'elle. Sa voix pleine de rage, me parvenant à travers le téléphone alors que j'avais voulu demander des nouvelles à Charles, résonnait encore dans mes oreilles.

« Bon, ça suffit, Will. Quand je t'ai proposé ce café c'était pour essayer de te changer les idées… Mais tu es passé de déprimé à dépressif, là. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » S'agaça mon cousin.

Je lui jetai un regard morne.

« J'ai merdé.

\- Avec Lizzie ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? »

Il réagit à ma stupéfaction avec un rire sec.

« Facile, c'est précisément au moment où j'ai prononcé son nom que tu es passé de déprimé à dépressif. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Alex. M'agaçai-je.

\- Merde Will, la seule raison qui m'a retenu de draguer cette fille c'est que j'ai toujours vu que tu es à fond sur elle, excuse-moi si je me sens un peu concerné !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé.

\- Il n'empêche que tu me saoules à pas prendre ton courage à deux mains pour aller la voir et lui rouler le patin dont tu rêves depuis des mois ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils, contrarié.

« C'est déjà fait. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

La tête que fit Alex à ce moment me fit presque rire. _Presque._

« Qu… Quoi ?

\- On s'est déjà embrassés.

\- Je ne te parle pas de votre vrai-faux baiser au restaurant…

\- Moi non plus. »

Ébahi, il secoua la tête, et je détournai le regard avec un sourire amer.

« Et quoi ? Tu as réussi à merder après ça ? Tu as été nul au pieu ou quoi ? »

L'agacement revint en une vague monstrueuse, et je fusillai Alex du regard.

« Nous n'avons pas… Oh, merde, ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Will ?

\- Je lui ai reproché de… D'entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- … Et c'était vrai ?

\- C'était totalement faux. »

Alex secoua la tête, atterré.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé dans le crâne, punaise ? »

Je me replongeai dans mes pensées, de plus en plus abattu.

Le choc que j'avais ressenti en découvrant Lizzie et Wickham extrêmement proches, en poussant la porte de la salle de cours.

Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas réagi à la main de ce mec posée sur sa cuisse.

Cette obstination avec laquelle j'avais refusé de la regarder ne serait-ce qu'une fois pendant le cours.

_Si je l'avais fait, sans doute aurais-je compris son malaise._

Non, à la place, j'étais parti comme une balle de fusil, la laissant qui plus est seule avec ce salopard. Je n'avais même pas voulu l'écouter alors qu'elle avait déboulé devant ma voiture. Tiraillé entre colère et inquiétude de l'avoir presque renversée, j'étais juste parti, furieux.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait fallu attendre le samedi d'après pour que je me rende compte à quel point j'avais merdé.

Ce samedi, j'avais déjeuné avec Jane et Charlie. Pas par hasard. Je devais bien admettre que je me posais déjà des questions sur ce que j'avais réellement cru voir entre Wickham et Lizzie. Je m'étais dit que peut-être, j'arriverais à glaner des informations auprès de Jane.

Je n'avais pas été déçu.

_Pâle et l'air soucieux, Jane ne cessait de regarder son téléphone._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur. Elle va bien. » Avait tenté de la rassurer Charlie._

_Jane avait soupiré._

_« Elle prépare une connerie._

_\- Mais non… Je l'ai trouvée très calme quand je suis passé te prendre._

_\- Justement, Charles ! Je la connais très bien et je peux t'assurer que quand elle est calme comme ça, ça annonce le pire. »_

_Charlie avait soupiré, et j'en avais profité pour m'incruster dans la discussion._

_« Vous parlez de qui ? »_

_Jane m'avait à peine lancé un regard._

_« De Lizzie. Tu n'es pas au courant ? »_

_J'avais dégluti, mal à l'aise. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre, que Jane avait plissé les yeux, soudain plus intéressée par moi._

_« Attends. Toi aussi, tu fais Anglais le lundi soir ! Tu n'y étais pas, lundi dernier ?_

_\- Si, pourquoi ? »_

_Jane m'aurait presque sauté dessus._

_« Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial ? Will, qu'est-ce que tu penses du prof ?_

_\- Que veux-tu que j'en pense, Jane ? Je ne l'ai eu en cours que quelques fois. » Avais-je répliqué, sur la défensive._

_Elle s'était enfoncée dans le dossier de sa chaise, énervée, alors que Charlie essayait de la calmer._

_Puis elle avait lâché les cinq mots qui me tourmentaient depuis lors._

_« Cet enculé l'a agressée. »_

_Je ne saurais même pas décrire le malaise qui s'était emparé de moi à cet instant précis._

_J'avais même cru être sur le point de tomber inconscient. Sauf que les mots qui avaient suivi s'étaient bel et bien imprimés dans ma conscience._

_« L'enseignant a essayé de mettre Lizzie dans son lit. » M'avait expliqué Charles. « Et visiblement, le fait qu'elle lui ait dit non lui a déplu._

_\- Il a voulu la retenir après le cours, elle a dû lui balancer une chaise pour se barrer de la salle en courant. Avait complété Jane._

_\- D'ailleurs, Will… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment amis, mais si au prochain cours tu pouvais arriver et repartir avec elle, ça nous rassurerait. » _

_Mon choc était tel que c'était à peine si j'avais pu répondre._

_« Parce qu'elle compte retourner en cours ? Avais-je réussi à demander d'une voix rauque._

_\- Elle préférerait se planter un couteau dans les intestins que de fuir. _

_\- Et porter plainte, ce n'est pas une option ? M'étais-je énervé._

_\- Pas assez de preuves, elle sait que ça ne sert à rien d'aller chez les flics. Elle a bien essayé d'aller voir le directeur du centre, mais il l'a envoyée bouler. Vieux con qui semble penser qu'il n'y a rien de grave._

_\- Et visiblement, elle est convaincue qu'aucun de ses camarades ne la soutiendra. Pire, qu'ils l'accuseront de l'avoir aguiché. Tu confirmes, Will ? »_

_Le regard intense de Charlie m'avait achevé._

_J'étais le mec le plus con de cette foutue planète._

_« Je… Ecoute, évidemment tout ça s'est joué sans témoins. Maintenant, bien sûr que je vous crois… »_

_Devant l'air dépité de Jane, et la peur commençant à m'étreindre le cœur, je me tendis._

_« Moi, je vous dis qu'elle prépare une connerie. Elle est passée par tous les stades, c'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer depuis des années. Puis elle est revenue en rage le lendemain, et depuis, elle est d'un calme olympien. Je la connais parfaitement, elle a un plan en tête._

_\- Quel genre de plan ?_

_\- J'en sais rien, mais avec elle, ça peut être plus casse-cou que de sauter du haut de la tour Eiffel._

_\- Il n'y aura pas de prochain cours, déjà. Je vais aller le voir, ce directeur, et pas plus tard que lundi. Étais-je intervenu._

_\- Il n'a rien voulu entendre, avec Li…_

_\- Oh Jane, je peux t'assurer qu'avec moi, il sera plus attentif. _

_\- C'est sympa, Will. De mon côté, j'ai déjà mis un des associés de mon père sur le coup. Mais dans cette situation, à part foutre un peu la frousse, un avocat n'est pas si utile…»_

_Je pouvais au moins faire ça pour essayer de réparer mes erreurs. Certes pas aux yeux de Lizzie… Sur ce plan, j'étais grillé. Disons que je devais faire ça pour mon karma._

_Et accessoirement, pour éviter une catastrophe. Parce que je n'avais pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien Lizzie que Jane pouvait le faire, mais je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle ne s'écraserait pas devant un sale type. En revanche, je n'étais pas certain qu'elle réagirait d'une manière parfaitement prudente._

La voix d'Alex me ramena au présent.

« Hého, mec, je t'ai posé une question ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, au juste ? »

Je soupirai, las.

« Je sais pas… Ça a toujours été compliqué, elle et moi. Je venais de lui confier qu'elle me plaisait, et… Je dois bien reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me repousse.

\- Quoi, tu penses que toutes les femmes te courent après ou quoi ? S'agaça mon cousin.

\- J'en ai connu qui n'avaient même pas besoin de me connaitre depuis plus de cinq minutes pour être carrément prêtes à m'épouser. Répliquai-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Lizzie n'est pas de cette trempe.

\- Merci du scoop.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, j'ai vu un mec lui faire des avances, et j'ai bêtement cru qu'elle était ok avec ça.

\- Oh.

\- Et je suis parti sans la laisser s'expliquer.

\- Pas brillant.

\- Elle me hait, désormais.

\- T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer, Will ? C'est qu'un malentendu… C'est pas votre premier. »

Je me détournai, amer.

« Laisse tomber, Alex. C'était pas le premier, mais clairement le dernier. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Teaser du prochain chapitre : pas impossible que Lord ne finisse par se révéler... Bien sûr, vous vous en doutez, cela annonce aussi que nous nous rapprochons de la fin de cette fic !

Passez un bon lundi de Pâques et cuvez bien le chocolat que vous avez éventuellement, peut-être, gloutonné (je ne m'en suis pas privée pour ma part) !


	16. Chapter 16 Une butte pour deux butés

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de m'attarder en blabla inutile alors que vous ne rêvez que d'une chose : savoir si Lord va enfin se dévoiler, et si Lizzie et Will arriveront à se reparler un jour ! Par contre, bien entendu, je ne sauterai pas la case réponse aux reviews (merci à chacun d'entre vous !)

**Juju :** Tu vas avoir quelques réponses à tes questions ne t'inquiète pas ^^. Et si ce n'est encore pas clair après... On rentrera dans les détails, mais là, ce serait un vilain spoil :D Quant à la 2ème partie de ta review... C'est triste mais je crains que ça marche encore beaucoup comme ça à notre époque... L'égalité et la justice c'est pas du gagné pour tout le monde !

**Jane :** Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement c'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur, et hélas on a beau être au 21ème siècle les victimes d'agression sont encore très mal traitées... J'irais pas dire que c'était mieux du temps de Jane Austen, où une fille qui avait le malheur de trop sourire à un mec jetait la honte et le déshonneur sur toute une famille, mais quand même, on a des progrès à faire encore !

**Niagara :** je ne peux répondre à rien sans spoiler, alors... Juste merci et cuve bien ton chocolat ^^

**Marc B :** Merci beaucoup ! Je sais que ça ne prend pas toujours de vouloir adapter un livre, alors je suis ravie si ma version plait :)

**mimija :** un grand merci, cela me fait déjà plaisir d'apprendre que le bouche-à-oreille m'amène des lecteurs, mais ton commentaire encore plus ! En espérant que la fin te plaise autant !

**Nathalie :** Résumé parfait ! Il faut dire, j'ai joué sur des flash-back et tout s'est passé très vite... Un enchaînement intense, et ce chapitre là... Reprend trois semaines plus tard (et dans l'ordre, t'inquiète !). Bonne lecture :)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 16 Une butte, deux butés**

_Samedi 23 mars_

**POV Lizzie**

Initialement, j'avais prévu d'attendre le passage de l'heure d'été à l'heure d'hiver pour me décider à aller faire un tour sur la fameuse colline dont on m'avait vanté la beauté au soleil levant… Des semaines et des semaines plus tôt.

Mais ce changement d'heure n'aurait lieu que la semaine prochaine… Et ce matin, en me réveillant, j'avais pu constater que pour la première fois après des semaines d'averses, il faisait vraiment beau. Même si le ciel était encore très sombre.

Je ne cherchai pas à trop réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas me poser de questions.

La météo était agréable, cela faisait une heure que je tournais dans mon lit en essayant de retrouver le sommeil… Et je savais que je n'y parviendrais pas. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir correctement depuis le début du mois de mars.

Alors je sautai du lit et allai me coiffer sommairement. Je passai un legging et un pull chaud, ma grosse veste d'hiver et une écharpe, et j'étais dehors à six heures du matin.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de 15 minutes en voiture pour atteindre le parking du point de vue tourné vers l'Est.

J'avais fait tout mon possible pour ne pas laisser une certaine question envahir mon esprit, alors que je roulais.

Mais alors que j'avançais sur le chemin et remarquais une silhouette d'homme sur un banc, la question explosa devant mes yeux.

_Est-ce que Lord_Pemberley aura eu la même idée que moi : profiter de cette première accalmie depuis des lustres pour venir observer le lever de soleil ?_

_Est-ce lui, sur ce banc ?_

Bien sûr que j'avais envisagé cette possibilité. Serais-je ravie de le rencontrer enfin, s'il s'agissait vraiment de lui ? Certainement.

Serais-je déçue si ce n'était pas lui ? Certainement pas.

Au pire, aujourd'hui serait juste l'occasion de me familiariser avec ce lieu qu'il disait affectionner, et j'aurais l'occasion de le rencontrer plus tard.

_Mais plus tard, serez-vous toujours en bons termes ?_

Nos discussions me paraissaient plus distantes. Moins joyeuses, ces derniers temps. Depuis Wickham, toujours. Est-ce que cela venait de Lord ? Je n'en étais pas certaine.

Non, je pensais bien que c'était moi, qui me montrais de moins en moins enjouée. Et cela reflétait bien mon humeur.

Parce que j'avais beau tout faire pour m'auto-persuader que l'épisode Wickham ne m'avait pas affectée, perdre Will alors que je venais juste d'admettre mes sentiments pour lui m'avait brisée. Peu importait la force avec laquelle je souhaitais le haïr, sa présence, nos rencontres plus ou moins fortuites, nos dialogues plus ou moins houleux… Et même ses baisers, me manquaient.

Rien ne saurait remplacer ce que j'avais partagé avec lui, pas même ma relation virtuelle avec Lord.

Alors en m'approchant de la silhouette assise sur un banc dans un grand manteau sombre, face au soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à percer, je savais que peu importe qu'il s'agisse de Lord ou non… Ça me conviendrait.

Cependant, je me figeai, soudain glacée, en distinguant le visage de cette personne.

Les mains dans les poches, les jambes étendues, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il m'avait déjà repérée, et, comme piégée par ses prunelles, je n'arrivais pas à faire demi-tour et partir en courant. Ce que mon corps me criait pourtant de faire.

« Lizzie… » Prononça-t-il d'un ton très bas – mais j'étais tellement à l'affût que je l'entendis comme s'il avait hurlé.

Laissant tomber toute velléité de combat, je parcourus à contrecœur les derniers mètres nous séparant et m'assis à côté de lui. Ses yeux me suivirent, alors qu'il semblait soulagé.

« Salut, William. Tu es bien matinal.

\- Toi aussi.

\- On m'a dit un jour qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour observer un lever de soleil.

\- Ce « on » était alors une personne visiblement brillante. »

Je ravalai une boule dans ma gorge. Et dire que je n'avais pas été capable de comprendre plus tôt. Oh, j'y avais songé. Mais j'avais toujours immédiatement rejeté cette éventualité.

« Quelque part, ce n'était pas très futé de révéler cet endroit si il aime y être seul. » Répliquai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Darcy haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il ne le révèle qu'aux gens qu'il espère y croiser. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, toujours contrariée, et gardai mon visage face au soleil qui se levait doucement.

Une chose à la fois. En premier lieu, je voulais surtout savoir où on en était de l'épisode Wickham. Après tout, officiellement, j'en étais restée à notre dernière conversation, quand j'avais manqué de me suicider sous ses roues et qu'il m'avait vertement repoussée.

« C'est toi qui es venu appuyer ma plainte contre Wickham, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandai-je, brisant le silence.

Il me jeta un bref regard, avant de retourner à sa contemplation du lever de soleil.

« J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que les choses s'arrangeaient.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Après tout, il est mis à pied quelques temps… Et après ? Il reprendra ses cours et rien n'aura changé.

\- Oh j'en doute. Il n'est même pas fonctionnaire, ce n'est qu'un vacataire. Peu importe ce qu'on t'a dit, je t'assure que l'Université n'est pas prête de retravailler avec lui.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, quoi qu'il en soit.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée l'apprendre, soupira-t-il.

\- Le directeur m'a appelée pour m'annoncer qu'un témoin avait assisté à la scène et dénoncé Wickham. Je ne voyais pas qui d'autre que toi ça pouvait être.

\- Je t'ai insultée, Lizzie. Je t'ai rejetée, et pire, je t'ai laissée seule face à lui.

\- Je te remercie de me le rappeler. J'étais sur le point d'oublier.

\- Je te demande pardon. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Je n'avais même plus la force de lui dire d'aller se faire voir avec ses excuses. Et puis, il avait l'air… Anéanti.

Cela ne me fit même pas plaisir.

« Merci. » Grognai-je d'un ton très bas, chargé d'une pointe de colère.

Il me lança un regard dans lequel transparaissait sa douleur.

« Je ne pense pas mériter de remerciement sur ce coup. » Souffla-t-il.

Je pris une grande inspiration afin d'essayer de me calmer.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'entretenais une liaison avec Wickham ?

\- Sur le coup, je l'ai cru.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a ouvert les yeux ? Soupirai-je.

\- Principalement Jane. Le samedi qui a suivi, j'ai déjeuné avec elle et Charles, et elle a mis les choses au clair.

\- Oh. Donc le dimanche, quand tu as demandé de mes nouvelles… C'était ta manière de renouer le dialogue ?

\- C'était assez maladroit pour que tout ce j'y gagne, c'était une invitation à aller me faire voir, sourit-il.

\- C'est poliment résumé.

\- J'aurais dû comprendre de moi-même que ce que j'avais cru voir… Ça ne collait pas avec ta personnalité.

\- Je crois que je ne t'en veux même plus vraiment. On passe tellement de temps à se détester, j'imagine que c'était facile de tomber dans ce piège.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, et tu le sais. » Gronda-t-il.

Mes joues se mirent à chauffer, et mes yeux s'embuèrent. A ce point, je ne savais même plus comment on avait pu en arriver là.

« Elizabeth, si je pouvais effacer ce qui s'est passé, je le ferais. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, c'est vrai, et tu as désormais de vraies bonnes raisons de me haïr profondément. Cependant, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé.»

Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible, essayant de refouler les larmes qui montaient. Je savais que cette conversation sonnait comme une fin. Une fin de quoi ? Tout tourbillonnait dans ma tête. J'étais perdue. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui m'apparaissait évidente.

« C'est donc toi, Lord ? Finis-je par demander d'une voix faible.

\- Oui… Ellie. » Répliqua-t-il simplement.

Je souris, une larme roulant sur ma joue.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu as compris que c'était moi ? Demandai-je.

\- Plutôt. J'ai eu des doutes dès le lendemain du gala du Nouvel An. Ellie avait mentionné que quelqu'un s'était comporté bizarrement avec elle, et ironiquement je m'étais dit que c'était ce que toi – Lizzie – tu avais dû penser de moi quand je t'ai abordée ce soir-là. Puis bon, Ellie, Elizabeth… »

J'émis un rire bref à ce souvenir. D'accord, je m'étais donc vendue à ce moment-là. Et effectivement, j'avais manqué d'inspiration pour me trouver un pseudo plus anonyme.

« Je n'ai absolument plus eu aucun doute quand tu as complété la citation des Lettres persanes, au restaurant. Termina-t-il.

\- J'avais effectivement tiqué sur ce coup. Mais tu… Enfin, Lord_Pemberley était censé ne l'avoir jamais lu.

\- Avant qu'on en parle. Je l'avais acheté dès le lendemain… D'ailleurs, j'ai bien eu du mal à le ranger. C'est le seul livre de poche que j'ai, dans ma bibliothèque. Il détonne. Un peu comme toi.

\- Comme moi. » Souris-je. « Bon marché et d'apparence peu engageante ?

\- Complètement différent des autres », corrigea-t-il avec un claquement de langue agacé. « Et il sent le neuf, contrairement aux vieux bouquins rigides qui l'entourent. »

Je penchai ma tête en arrière avec un soupir.

« Bon, j'ai été bien moins perspicace que toi. J'ai même supposé que Lord_Pemberley était ton cousin.

\- Ah, encore ce cher Alex. Pemberley est le nom de la maison de famille du côté de ma mère, alors, tu n'étais pas si loin.

\- Mmh. Tu as dû me trouver bien bête.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- A avoir compris qui j'étais, mais garder ton anonymat.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'étais plutôt gêné, j'ai pensé à tout t'avouer… Mais je préférais le faire de vive voix. Oh, et égoïstement, ça me permettait d'avoir des conversations avec toi sans que tu ne sois sur la défensive. »

Je souris. Je pouvais effectivement lui concéder ça. Je n'étais pas de la même humeur, et pas aussi facile à approcher, quand il me parlait en tant que Darcy que quand il était Lord.

« J'ai même discuté avec toi de l'épisode Wickham. Si j'avais su qui tu étais…

\- Tu ne m'aurais juste pas parlé.

\- Au moins je ne t'aurais pas traité de témoin abruti, ou je ne sais plus exactement ce que j'ai pu dire.

\- De connard. Je l'avais largement mérité.

\- Et toi, en tant que Lord, qui insistais pour que je contacte le témoin et lui demande de m'accompagner chez le directeur… Soupirai-je.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu préférais te mettre en danger que de t'abaisser à me rappeler après ça. » Gronda-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène.

« Aller demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui m'imaginait draguer l'autre porc ? »

Il cilla, accusant le coup. Je soufflai en secouant la tête.

« C'est pour ça que tu es allé voir le directeur, alors ? Juste pour que je ne mette pas mon plan à exécution ?

\- Oh, non. J'avais décidé de le faire dès que Jane m'avait expliqué la vérité. Mais c'était un samedi, j'étais forcé d'attendre le début de semaine. Après c'est vrai que quand tu m'as sorti ton idée loufoque, j'ai bien failli m'arracher les cheveux. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« J'allais pas me laisser faire.

\- C'était stupide.

\- Oh ça va, j'avais décidé de demander à Alex de m'accompagner et de rester dans le couloir.

\- Aaaah eh bien dans ce cas, je suis rassuré. Ironisa-t-il en m'incendiant du regard.

\- Je vais te dire, que Fitzwilliam Darcy aie pu ressentir une once d'inquiétude ne m'a déjà pas effleuré l'esprit, mais était de plus le cadet de mes soucis ! M'agaçai-je.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais laissé faire ça ?

\- Evidemment que je le pense. Tu m'as bien laissée seule avec lui le soir où il m'a agressée.» Lâchai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il se raidit.

« C'est bas, ça, Lizzie. Tu sais très bien que je le regrette amèrement. »

Je ne répondis rien, les lèvres serrées. Oui, je m'en doutais bien. Probablement que cette pique était vache, et n'allait pas arranger nos relations. Mais merde, ça faisait franchement du bien de la lancer.

Devant mon silence, il poussa un soupir exaspéré et reprit la parole.

« Et maintenant que tu sais que je suis aussi Lord_Pemberley ? »

Je reculai mon dos dans le banc, de nouveau étrangement mélancolique.

Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

« Avant cet épisode fâcheux, je te dirais que ça m'aurait simplifié la vie. »

Darcy me lança un regard curieux, attendant la suite.

« C'était difficile d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments pour deux personnes différentes. Ça aurait dû me mettre sur la voie, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Il se figea, complètement muet, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Je finis par trouver le courage de croiser son regard.

Cette fois, j'étais décidée. Décidée à étaler la vérité sur la table. Toujours hésiter, refréner mes émotions, vouloir réfléchir… Ça nous avait causé du tort.

Peu importe où ça nous menait, la transparence était désormais de mise. De toutes façons, une page était en train de se tourner.

« Tu sais, si je me suis tellement appliquée à te rejeter … C'est parce que tu m'attirais tout aussi fort que je voulais te détester. Des rancunes idiotes, mais je crois que je les gardais pour me protéger.

\- Te protéger de quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Eh bien, de toi. Tu es passablement intimidant. »

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Toi, intimidée ? Par moi ? Laisse-moi rire. »

Je plissai les yeux, mais décidai de ne pas relever.

« Quant à la personne avec qui je discutais sur ce chat, eh bien… Là, par contre, je me disais que je tombais amoureuse. Ça aurait pu être simple : je déteste Darcy, j'aime Lord. Cela étant, tu – William – me troublais trop pour que ça le soit. »

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis frémir au mot « amoureuse ». Le cœur cognant à toute allure, je continuai de fixer l'horizon.

« Alors, je n'avais pas tort en pensant que tu courais deux lièvres à la fois, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Va te faire voir, Darcy, il est encore un peu trop tôt pour oser ce genre de taquineries, grinçai-je.

\- Lizzie, tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Je me mordillai la lèvre.

« Oui, je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller te faire voir. »

Son regard passa de curieux à blasé, puis à agacé et enfin de nouveau curieux en un temps record.

« Tu penses ce que tu viens de dire à propos de tes sentiments ? »

Je sentis mes joues virer à l'écarlate, et baissai le nez, intimidée. Un silence s'installa, et je savais bien qu'il ne le briserait pas tant que je n'aurais pas répondu.

J'étais tendue. Et soudain glacée. Je me sentais comme prise au piège, et je détestais vraiment ça.

« Je comptais mettre cartes sur table le lundi ou Wickham a tout fait foirer. » Murmurai-je malgré tout d'une voix rauque.

Je me levai d'un geste brusque, nerveuse, alors qu'il se passait une main sur le visage, l'air désespéré.

« Qu'importe, je ne te demande rien, Will. »

Incapable de soutenir son regard, bien trop intense pour mon cœur, je me détournai et me dirigeai vers ma voiture.

Evidemment, il se leva d'un bond et ne mit pas longtemps à me rejoindre.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire ? » Fit-il en m'attrapant par le coude.

Je réprimai un sursaut quand il me fit pivoter vers lui.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué ? M'écriai-je, désespérée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Le fait que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

\- Le fait que je t'aime encore. » Osai-je lui avouer, avant de me dégager et de terminer les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de ma voiture.

Visiblement choqué, il n'avait pas bougé quand je démarrai. Je le vis simplement suivre ma voiture du regard alors que je quittais le parking.

Arrivée chez moi, j'étais dans un état lamentable. J'avais l'impression de devenir complètement folle. Ma vie était un bordel total. L'homme que je souhaitais plus que tout haïr et maudire sur des générations entières était aussi celui que j'aimais. Mon ami virtuel, sur lequel j'aurais adoré pouvoir me reposer dans une situation pareille, était en fait cette personne. Je n'allais pas non plus demander de l'aide à Jane, qui sortait avec le meilleur ami de… Oh tiens, toujours la même personne. Encore heureux que Darcy ne soit pas en plus un de mes camarades de thèse, il était déjà partout autour de moi, dans ma vie privée.

Je n'allumai mon ordi qu'en fin de soirée, pour me changer les idées.

Dans ma boîte mail, un nouveau message attira mon attention.

Mon cœur explosa quand je le lus.

_Lord_Pemberley vous a envoyé un message privé._

_« Salut, Ellie. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se rencontre. Je serai demain à 11 heures à la brasserie Meryton. Ils servent un brunch... Si tu en as envie, rejoins-moi. »_

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues à la lecture de son message.

A quoi jouait-il ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Non non, il n'y aura pas de rebondissement sur l'identité de Lord ! Et Darcy savait depuis fort longtemps avec qui il discutait sur le chat... L'enfoiré a parfaitement géré son anonymat (et parfois, les doubles conversations mails/chat ;) )

Alors pour jouer totalement franc-jeu avec vous, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, Lord n'était pas Darcy. En fait, je pensais y mettre Alex ou Wickham - je n'avais pas encore fait mon choix (et dans ce dernier cas, bien sûr, le prof d'anglais n'aurait pas été Wickham...). Mais bon, les dialogues s'enchaînaient, Lizzie s'amourachait... J'avais du mal à gérer l'idée qu'elle serait en train de tomber sous le charme de 2 mecs différents (Alex et Will). Ça aurait pu le faire si Lord avait été Wickham et l'avait par la suite déçue, mais au final, je m'étais trop attachée à Lord pour en faire un salaud... Donc j'ai fait mon choix ! :)

Voilà, c'était pour la petite anecdote de l'auteur !

Bon, autre point : le prochain chapitre clôturera cette fiction. J'aime autant vous prévenir, que cela ne soit pas trop abrupt ! :) La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il est quasi fini et qu'il n'y a aucun doute quant au fait que je le posterai ce week-end...


	17. Chapter 17 Bal des cœurs à Meryton

**Bonjour bonjour !**

J'ai légèrement dépassé ma date habituelle du vendredi soir, mais c'est pour la bonne cause : voici le dernier chapitre, et je voulais le fignoler :). Bon, c'est pas dit que je ne fasse pas un petit épilogue bonus, j'ai une idée en tête, mais ça ne sera pas prêt tout de suite !

Je profite donc de cette occasion pour remercier une nouvelle fois chacune des personnes m'ayant laissé un (ou de nombreux !) commentaires tout au long de cette fiction. Chacun d'entre eux m'a fait énormément plaisir, et m'a motivée à poursuivre l'écriture. Faut pas croire, c'est pas toujours évident ! Alors merci à tous :)

**Juju :** Hé oui, dès le Nouvel An il avait sa petite idée, même s'il n'en a été sûr que plus tard ! Et tout ce temps, il a joué le double jeu pour être certain de garder ce contact privilégié avec Lizzie... Si c'est pas du romantisme !

**Jane :** Ah je te comprends, moi-même j'ai un pincement au cœur de me séparer de ces deux personnages avec leurs qualités et leurs failles ! C'est toujours un déchirement :')

**Nathalie :** C'est quelque chose que j'adore, relire, même en diagonale, les romans qui gardent un léger suspense jusqu'à la fin pour profiter de cette "deuxième lecture" où l'on peut mieux interpréter les dialogues des personnages à partir du moment où l'on sait ce qu'ils ont en tête... Bonne relecture ! ^^

**mimija :** merci beaucoup ! Je t'avouerai que les titres, je les trouve toujours au dernier moment, lorsque je mets enfin le chapitre en ligne - au moment où je t'écris ces lignes, je ne me suis pas encore décidée pour le titre de ce dernier. Ravie qu'ils te plaisent du coup !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 17: Bal des cœurs à Meryton**

**POV Lizzie**

_Dimanche 24 mars_

La brasserie Meryton était celle où nous avions partagé un dîner… _Il y a maintenant une éternité_. Le soir où un cours d'anglais avait été annulé.

Je trouvai Darcy assis à la même table que cette fameuse fois. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient décoiffés par le passage un peu trop fréquent de sa main, et ses yeux gris se chargèrent d'une électricité paralysante quand il m'aperçut.

_Fitzwilliam Darcy est un foutu beau gosse_, me répétai-je pour la centième fois avec un sentiment profond d'injustice – et cette fois, un douloureux pincement au cœur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Lizzie ?_

Je devais être sérieusement masochiste. Mais pas une seconde je n'avais envisagé de refuser son invitation. Pourtant, je n'avais plus grand-chose à espérer de notre relation.

Je pris la place en face de lui, méfiante. Il me fit un sourire… Pour une fois, assez timide.

« Salut, Ellie.

\- Donc, aujourd'hui, c'est un jeu de rôles que tu me proposes ? » Attaquai-je directement d'un ton neutre.

Il soupira et joignit ses mains. Un serveur arriva rapidement à notre table, et nous commandâmes deux brunchs.

« Que souhaitez-vous boire avec ceci ? Demanda le serveur.

\- Une carafe d'eau, s'il vous plait. » Commanda Darcy.

Devant mon air amusé, il me rendit un sourire moqueur.

« Elle est tout aussi potable que celle en bouteille, tu sais. Et elle ne contient pas de plastique.

\- Tu as bien appris ta leçon.

\- Tu m'as donné un tas de leçons, Lizzie. Et je suis plutôt bon élève.

\- J'aurais dû en rajouter une sur l'humilité. »

Ma réplique lui arracha un rire bref.

« C'est très flou, entre nous. Constata-t-il, changeant de sujet de but en blanc.

\- Jusque-là nous sommes plutôt d'accord.

\- J'avais simplement envie qu'on revienne un peu en arrière. »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Genre, à quand on ne pouvait pas se blairer pour des raisons somme toute assez futiles ? »

Je retins difficilement un sourire, mais je savais que mes yeux trahissaient mon amusement. Darcy ne le loupa pas, et ricana.

« C'était le bon temps, en fait.

\- M'en parle pas. C'était si cocasse, de me prendre la tête avec toi et cette chère Caro. Répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aurais juré que cette époque te manquait.

\- Je suppose que le choix de la brasserie n'est pas innocent ? Soupirai-je.

\- Tu supposes bien. C'est ici que j'ai compris que ma vie allait devenir franchement compliquée. »

Je me reculai dans ma chaise alors que le serveur nous apportait nos assiettes. Elles sentaient l'œuf chaud et la tartine.

Affamée, je commençai à picorer.

« Déjà à ce moment-là ? M'enquis-je.

\- Déjà ? J'aurais plutôt dit seulement, moi. Cela faisait trois mois qu'on se connaissait. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« On s'était vus quoi ? Trois fois ?

\- C'était la quatrième. » Confirma Will. « Le jour de notre rencontre, je dois bien reconnaître que dans toute ma mauvaise foi, je t'ai surtout trouvée trop vive et insolente.

\- Tu me flattes.

\- Il s'est passé deux mois et demi avant qu'on ne se revoie.

\- Au moins ça t'a laissé le temps de te calmer.

\- A peine. Je m'en voulais de m'être montré grossier, mais tu m'agaçais.

\- Pourquoi ? » Me défendis-je, vaguement vexée. « Je ne t'ai rien dit de méchant, de mémoire !

\- En fait, tu ne m'as rien dit _du tout_. Je m'étais décidé à te présenter mes excuses, ce que je ne fais jamais…

\- Parce que tu es trop fier ? Me moquai-je.

\- Parce que je ne fais que très rarement des erreurs. » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, je vous jure…_

« Bref, donc, je m'excusais, et toi… Tu n'en avais rien à faire. » Reprit Will, soudain décontenancé en repensant à ce moment. « Tu m'as perturbé, Lizzie. D'ordinaire, les gens… Surtout les femmes d'ailleurs, me font des courbettes sans même que j'aie besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Toi, tu me remettais les pendules à l'heure dès le premier jour, et le deuxième tu n'avais plus rien à foutre de moi. »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire devant sa mine perplexe. Il ressemblait presque à un enfant, à cet instant. Complètement perdu.

« C'était comme si tu ignorais qui j'étais. Pourtant, tu le savais. Caroline avait présenté mon pedigree quand on s'est rencontrés. » Murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, cherchant à le déchiffrer.

Pour la première fois, je compris vraiment pourquoi Will avait été si sec et renfermé le soir de notre rencontre. Si même la fille qui en faisait sa chasse gardée le présentait comme le plus appétissant des gigots…

Je gardai cette comparaison pour moi.

« Ton arbre généalogique et ton portefeuille me laissent de marbre. Lançai-je.

\- Oh, je l'ai bien compris. Ce deuxième soir, justement. Aussi, quand on s'est revus la troisième fois, quand tu as amené Jane, eh bien… »

Il chercha ses mots un instant.

« Cette fois-là, je t'ai accueillie sans a priori, et parfaitement ouvert. Oh, je voyais bien que tu étais encore sur la réserve. Mais pour la première fois, on a discuté… Normalement. Et je pense même qu'on aurait pu commencer à bien s'entendre si tu ne t'étais pas retrouvée à devoir répondre aux piques de Caro.

\- C'était son but, j'imagine. Nous empêcher d'entretenir une conversation amicale.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je l'ai détestée, ce jour-là. Cependant, ça m'aura permis d'admirer ta répartie. »

Je souris, et il souffla.

« Alors quand la fois suivante, le cours d'anglais a été annulé, je me suis dit que c'était parfait pour engager une discussion avec toi, sans personne pour interférer.

\- Mais ça ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que tu le souhaitais.

\- Non, et j'en suis probablement responsable. On était assis à cette table, et j'ai réalisé d'un coup ce que tu éveillais en moi. Et à quel point ça allait me compliquer la vie. Alors j'ai dit un peu n'importe quoi.

\- Parce que soudain, tu avais envie de coucher avec la seule fille qui osait te dire merde ? » Demandai-je entre deux bouchées.

Il grimaça.

« C'est crûment dit. » Répliqua-t-il sur un ton réprobateur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement ? Tu préférerais que j'emploie des périphrases ?

\- Oh, Lizzie. » Soupira-t-il. « Bon, admettons, ce sont des termes que je n'aurais pas employés, mais ils reflètent assez bien la réalité.

\- Ok. Donc ta vie est devenue compliquée ici, et tu m'y invites aujourd'hui. A quoi joues-tu, Will ?

\- Justement, tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait cesser de jouer ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas faire les choses simplement ?

\- Parce que tu es aussi arrogant que fermé, et que tu te protèges derrière tellement de barrières qu'il est difficile de se faire une place dans ta vie. Surtout quand quelque chose ne va pas comme tu l'avais prévu ou souhaité. »

Il grimaça.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec les Psycho.

\- Et parce que je suis capable de me montrer aussi rancunière que désagréable quand on me met les nerfs en boule – ce que tu sais parfaitement faire, le coupai-je.

\- C'est vrai que tu peux être très désagréable. Me provoqua-t-il.

\- J'aurais plutôt dû dire honnête. » Sifflai-je. « Mais je peux concevoir que tu trouves l'honnêteté désagréable. »

Nos regards s'affrontèrent un long moment, puis il céda, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Au moins, j'ai l'impression de te retrouver comme au tout début.

\- Fais gaffe, tu pourrais finir par tomber amoureux. » Ironisai-je en terminant mon assiette.

Il tressaillit et planta son regard surpris dans le mien.

Ses yeux gris me fixaient avec cette intensité incroyable qui m'avait maintes fois troublée. Mal à l'aise, je me reculai dans ma chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de choquant ? Je plaisantais. Pas la peine de faire cette tronche.

\- Attends, tu es sérieuse Elizabeth ? »

Je grognai à l'entente de mon prénom.

« Mais non, _Fitzwilliam_. Déstresse. »

Il me lança un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je ressens pour toi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Mon cœur fit un soubresaut, et je sentis la nausée monter, soudain honteuse.

Ça devenait trop dur à supporter. Je connaissais mes sentiments pour lui, j'avais si souvent essayé de les refréner. De son côté… Rien n'était clair.

_Tu me plais, c'est aussi simple que ça_, m'avait-il dit.

La belle affaire.

Agacée, je réagis comme je l'avais fait quelques mois plus tôt. J'attrapai mon sac à main pour payer ma part.

« J'en sais rien, Will, je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Un mélange d'attirance et de curiosité, exacerbé par le fait que contrairement aux filles dont tu as l'habitude, je ne te cours pas après ?

\- Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais t'inviter ? Protesta-t-il alors que je posais mon argent sur la table et me levais.

\- Les mâles et leur fierté. » Répliquai-je en me levant et enfilant mon manteau.

Il en fit de même en marmonnant quelque chose comme _« Et c'est elle qui me parle de fierté »_. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir avant qu'il n'ait déposé de quoi largement couvrir sa propre part.

« Depuis quand tu fuis comme ça, Lizzie ? Je t'ai connue bien plus combative. » Fit-il en me rejoignant à l'extérieur.

Je me retournai vers lui, et écartai les mains.

« Ah oui, Will ? Il me semblait que tu n'aimais pas trop ça !

\- Quand ça te pousse à aller chercher un mec qui t'a agressée, effectivement, je n'aime pas trop ça. Mais dans cette situation précise, ça m'ennuie que tu fuies.

\- Je ne fuis pas, je t'attends. Je préfère terminer cette conversation dehors, histoire de ne pas troubler la tranquillité de nos voisins de table. »

A défaut de perturber le repas à l'intérieur de la brasserie, nous nous attirions les regards surpris de quelques badauds. Une femme tenant une fillette par la main accéléra le pas en croisant le regard meurtrier de Will, et se mit presque à courir jusqu'à sa voiture. Plus loin, un jeune homme gardait la main sur son smartphone, sans que je sois capable de déterminer s'il comptait s'en servir pour appeler des secours si ça dégénérait, ou nous filmer.

« C'est très charitable de ta part. Lâcha sèchement Will.

\- De toutes façons, je ne comprends même pas que tu me suives. » Repris-je. « Il me semblait que quand quelqu'un perd ton estime, c'est définitif. »

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Et donc ?

\- Etant donné les récents événements, j'aurais juré l'avoir perdue… Si tant est que je l'aie un jour eue ! »

Ma voix avait claqué dans l'air frais, alors que je fusillais du regard un Darcy de plus en plus énervé. Oh, je savais que j'étais un peu garce sur les bords. Mais merde, il me faisait tourner en bourrique, à me jeter comme une merde pour ensuite me retrouver, et désormais me reprocher de m'enfuir.

A cet instant, il fermait les yeux, essayant de se contrôler. Quand il les rouvrit, il me lança le regard le plus déterminé que j'aie jamais eu à affronter.

« Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre à ça, Elizabeth. Tu es bien trop intelligente pour penser qu'il y a un fond de vérité derrière ces paroles.

\- Un compliment ? Merci.

\- C'est pour atténuer la critique que je m'apprête à te faire.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Répliquai-je, agacée.

\- C'est paradoxal, mais tu es franchement peu clairvoyante… Voire complètement bouchée, parfois.

\- Je suppose que tu vas aussi m'expliquer quand ?

\- Je t'aime, Lizzie. Ça me sidère que tu ne l'aies pas compris. »

Son ton et son regard franc, planté dans le mien, me coupèrent toute velléité de réplique.

D'un coup, je ne savais plus quoi répondre. En fait, la première envie qui me traversa fut de lui coller une tarte, ou de lui hurler dessus pour faire disparaître cet air agacé qui se peignait sur son visage, et me faisait sentir…

Débile.

Puis la lumière se fit dans ma cervelle, et j'allai m'adosser au premier mur que je trouvai. Il me suivit en silence.

« Tu m'aimes, répétai-je d'un ton morne.

\- Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit.

\- Non, tu m'avais dit que je te plaisais. »

Il fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites.

« C'est exactement pareil.

\- Pareil ? Ces notions sont complètement différentes aux yeux de… La population entière à part toi ! » M'écriai-je.

Un mec qui fumait sur la terrasse de la brasserie eut le culot d'acquiescer, s'attirant un regard noir de Darcy.

Cet homme me rendait folle, j'en étais rendue au point que je ne savais pas si j'étais au bord du rire hystérique ou de la crise de larmes.

Il fit une moue mécontente, mais pour une fois, ne trouva rien à répliquer.

« Bon, Lizzie, on tourne autour du pot, là. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé avec Wickham, et tu as toutes les raisons de le faire, mais…

\- Wickham ? Mais tu ne peux pas cesser de le ramener sur le plateau, sérieux ? »

Sa stupéfaction était palpable.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais plus. Je ne serais pas en face de toi si c'était le cas. Complétai-je.

\- Hein ? Tu m'as gardé rancune pendant des mois pour une phrase malheureuse que j'ai lâchée le jour de notre rencontre, sans la penser, et tu m'as déjà pardonné pour ce coup-là ? »

Je haussai les épaules en réponse à sa perplexité.

« C'est bon, Will. Moi-même je ne suis clairement pas irréprochable en ce qui concerne notre relation.

\- … Comment ça ?

\- Justement parce que je t'ai tenu rancune pour des broutilles pendant une éternité. J'ai à peine fait l'effort de me montrer cordiale pendant des mois…

\- Ça, c'est vrai.

\- Et puis sincèrement, je pense que tu t'en veux assez pour nous deux. »

Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant.

« Je ne prétendrai pas le contraire. »

Appuyée contre le mur, je lui souris enfin pour de vrai, alors qu'il me fixait d'un air perdu et fatigué.

Les mains dans ses poches, pour la première fois, il avait l'air… A nu. Comme si l'énorme mur qu'il mettait continuellement entre lui et les autres s'était effondré.

Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine, envoyant mon sang réchauffer chaque partie de mon être. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentis vraiment bien.

Je me redressai et me rapprochai de lui, posant mes mains sur les revers de sa veste. Il tressaillit, et son souffle, court, se mêla au mien.

Son odeur boisée m'atteignit comme une claque, et j'inspirai comme si j'ouvrais mes poumons pour la première fois.

« Il faut qu'on se rende à l'évidence, Will. On est très mauvais quand il s'agit de nous détester mutuellement.

\- C'est vrai. C'est quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à faire. Murmura-t-il.

\- Moi non plus. Pourtant, Dieu sait que j'ai essayé.

\- Il n'y a pas que Dieu qui s'en soit rendu compte. » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Sa réplique m'arracha un rire bref.

« Sincèrement, j'espère que tu es meilleur amant que séducteur. Parce que la drague, c'est pas ton fort. » Le taquinai-je.

Il gronda et attrapa mes hanches pour me plaquer contre lui, se rapprochant de mon visage.

« Tu es tellement agaçante.

\- Vil flatteur.

\- Emmerdeuse. » Grommela-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je l'accueillis avec un soupir, me sentant enfin complète.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hé oui, on est assez loin de la scène douce et timide de fin de O&P, je le reconnais. Mais franchement, ça n'était pas envisageable de finir sur du niais - chaton - rose bonbon pour moi :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire et vous remercie pour chacun de vos commentaires (passés ou à venir !). Je mets cette fic en complete car l'histoire s'arrête ici... Mais comme dit plus haut, il n'est pas inenvisageable que je poste un épilogue !

Bonne fin de journée :)


	18. Epilogue : Bouillie de pruneaux

**Hello tout le monde !**

C'est vrai que j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais ça y est, le voilà, un petit épilogue sans prétention. Pas centré sur notre couple phare, désolée à ceux que ça décevra peut-être, mais au final je n'avais plus rien à ajouter à leur histoire : ils se marieront et auront 2,1 enfants (et peut-être un gros aquarium avec plein de poissons). Pouet.

Je vous remercie tous pour avoir suivi cette fic, et m'avoir envoyé autant de messages aussi adorables. On ne le répétera jamais assez, savoir que ce qu'on écrit trouve son public... Entretient la flamme. Donc merci à tous !

Dernière réponse aux reviews pour cette fic !

Guest (Marie) : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà effectivement un épilogue, pas Jane et Charlie, mais... Bon, je n'en dis pas plus !

Nathalie : Ce sera pas non plus un POV de Lord ! Mais l'idée était tentante, après tout, je ne suis jamais rentrée dans ses pensées à lui, de toute la fic... Et t'inquiète, je compte bien mettre à profit le temps de confinement restant! Et merci pour avoir pris le temps de relire ces deux vieilles fics qui sont presque du passé "honteux" pour moi : elles datent vraiment de mes tout début dans l'écriture...

mimija : Merci à toi ! Leurs cœurs n'ont pas fini de tanguer tels qu'on les connait, désormais. Heureusement, j'ai pu la poster assez vite cette fic - compte tenu des conditions. Ravie que tu l'aies aimé !

Jane : merci, ta review me touche :). Pour ta question sur une autre fic ? Eh bien, je n'ai pas commencé à écrire, mais ça y est, une nouvelle situation s'est fixée dans mon esprit un peu tordu... Plus qu'à démarrer une nouvelle page :). Donc : oui, je t'ai entendue : j'enfile mon nouveau chapitre !

Juju : un grand merci, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai contribué à l'évasion de quelques personnes dans ces temps difficiles. a bientôt :)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Epilogue : Bouillie de pruneaux pour la 12**

**POV ****Alex**

_Trois m__oi__s plus tard_

Je détachai les yeux de mon ordinateur en sentant mon portable vibrer.

Un numéro inconnu. Je fronçai les sourcils, peu enclin à répondre à un énième appel publicitaire. Je ne donnais pour ainsi dire jamais mon numéro, mais certaines sociétés parvenaient malgré tout à nous polluer avec leurs produits.

Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et je décrochai.

« J'écoute. Fis-je d'un ton froid.

\- Oh. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends une introduction aussi sèche. »

Je haussai un sourcil, toujours plus curieux. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix. Une voix de femme.

« Je peux savoir à qui je parle ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas forcément de moi. Charlotte, une amie de Lizzie. »

Je me redressai sur ma chaise, de plus en plus perdu. Charlotte ?

Je voyais qui c'était. Charlotte Lucas, une des meilleures amies de Lizzie. Je n'avais jamais vraiment accroché avec elle, pas vraiment parce qu'elle me semblait antipathique, mais simplement parce qu'elle ne participait à quasiment aucune soirée et n'était pas très bavarde. Une fille très discrète, presque trop… Fade. Surtout comparée à son amie.

Une pointe de culpabilité me piqua alors que je pensais ça.

Une fois, j'avais surpris une bribe de conversation entre Jane et Lizzie à son sujet. _Je m'inquiète pour elle_, avait dit Jane, _ce n'est pas sain sa manie de rester enfermée avec ses bouquins_.

Lizzie avait soupiré, le regard un peu soucieux. _Tu sais comment elle est, Jane. Elle estime qu'elle n'a rien pour elle, et que pour s'en sortir un peu mieux que ses parents, elle a intérêt à se noyer dans le travail et dégoter un poste important. Elle n'est pas trop axée fêtes et flirts._

Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur elle… Par manque d'intérêt.

« Charlotte… Pour une surprise.

\- J'ai eu ton numéro par Lizzie.

\- J'ignorais qu'elle le distribuait à tous ses contacts.

\- Ok, j'ai été fouiller dans son portable pour l'avoir. Elle n'est même pas au courant, en fait.

\- Et je suis censé être rassuré ? M'agaçai-je légèrement.

\- Tu peux souffler, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te harceler. Me répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- C'est bien, qu'on en vienne à tes intentions, parce que là je suis paumé.

\- C'est à propos de son agression. »

Je me renfrognai.

L'agression de Lizzie. Ça, je n'avais aucun mal à remettre. Il avait fallu que je mène ma petite enquête pour comprendre pourquoi Lizzie, du jour au lendemain, était devenue plus renfermée, puis m'avait demandé un coup de main avant d'annuler. Je ne l'avais pas lâchée avant qu'elle ne m'explique son comportement, et elle avait fini par céder et m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec son professeur. Je me doutais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout raconté. Cependant, je savais qu'avec l'implication de Will, le mec avait fini par être viré à défaut d'être inquiété.

_Tu veux que j'aille passer le bonjour à ce Wickham ? _Avais-je demandé à Lizzie, profondément écœuré.

J'avais beau ne pas être un modèle de vertu, je ne supportais pas les types qui s'en prenaient aux femmes.

Elle avait refusé, bien que j'aie eu l'impression que cela lui coûtait. _Will a arrangé le coup, et moi, j'aimerais passer à autre chose_, m'avait-elle répondu. J'avais ensuite essayé d'en parler avec mon cousin, mais celui-ci m'avait formellement interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. _Tu sais très bien que tu te retrouverais en tort aux yeux de la loi, ce mec ne vaut pas les ennuis qu'il t'attirerait._

Cela me coûtait, mais il avait raison. Et trop heureux de voir que Will et Lizzie s'étaient enfin accordés, j'avais laissé tomber.

Cela semblait pas mal fonctionner entre eux. J'avais pourtant eu des moments d'agacement intense à les voir sauter de malentendus en disputes plus sérieuses au fil des mois qui avaient glissés après leur première rencontre. Oh, au fond de moi, j'avais toujours senti qu'ils étaient comme deux âmes sœurs qui luttaient contre une attirance mutuelle. Heureusement, l'attirance avait fini par avoir raison de leurs réticences débiles. Et ils formaient désormais le couple le plus uni du monde…

A voir sur la durée. Leurs caractères respectifs ne leur faciliterait pas toujours la tâche.

« Tu es toujours là ? »

La voix de Charlotte me tira de mes pensées.

« Tu as toute mon attention. Répondis-je simplement.

\- Ok, on va faire court. Lizzie a beau dire que Wickham a déjà reçu une punition suffisante, elle n'arrive à convaincre personne. Et même si elle va étonnamment mieux depuis qu'elle est avec ton cousin, je n'aime pas la voir encore tendue comme ça.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à faire, Charlotte. Elle n'obtiendra rien de plus de la justice.

\- On croirait entendre ton cousin. C'est de famille, la couardise ? »

Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha presque. Personne n'avait jamais osé me parler ainsi… Et venant de Charlotte Lucas, c'était d'autant plus choquant.

« Wow. Tu te prends pour qui, au juste ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas qu'un type qui a blessé son amie s'en tire à si bon compte. J'aurais cru que ce serait aussi ton cas.

\- Hé, tu vas arrêter de m'agresser ? Tu as quelque chose à proposer, Docteur génie ?

\- Future docteure.

\- Oh, désolé ! Ironisai-je.

\- Il serait bien de rendre visite à Wickham, personnellement. Juste pour lui passer l'envie de refaire un jour un coup de ce genre.

\- Mais quel tempérament, me moquai-je.

\- Sauf que je serais bien incapable de lui faire passer quoi que ce soit, pour être tout à fait honnête.

\- Je n'osais pas le souligner.

\- C'est pour ça que je prends la peine de t'appeler. Il me semblait que tu apprécies vraiment Lizzie. Et que tu vis un peu plus dans l'action que ton cousin. »

Je haussai un sourcil, le souffle coupé. Soudain, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

Charlotte Lucas, la timide et effacée, semblait finalement être une femme non seulement de valeurs, mais capable de tirer des ficelles dans l'ombre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu sais que quoi que tu me proposes, ce ne sera pas légal ? La prévins-je.

\- Si ça te bloque, dis-moi juste non, je raccroche et on n'en parle plus.

\- Je dis ça pour toi.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait cette conversation si je comptais rester sans rien faire ?

\- C'est quoi ton plan ? Aller lui crever les pneus ? Déposer des rats crevés dans sa boîte aux lettres ?

\- T'as rien de mieux que des vengeances de bac à sable ? Je peux m'y atteler sans toi, si ce n'est que ça. Je voudrais simplement lui rendre une petite visite, ni plus ni moins.

\- Parce que tu connais son adresse ?

\- Franchement, c'est à la portée de n'importe quelle personne disposant d'au moins 60 points de QI et une connexion internet.

\- Juste une courte visite ?

\- Rien qui ne te prendra plus de cinq minutes. Mais rien ne t'y oblige. Je commence à croire que j'ai fait une erreur en t'appelant.

\- C'est si tu ne m'avais pas appelé, que tu aurais fait une erreur. Date et heure ? »

Deux minutes plus tard, je raccrochais.

Sonné par cette conversation que je trouvais surréaliste.

**oOo**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surpris qu'elle soit au rendez-vous, bien que paradoxalement, je n'arrivais pas à envisager Charlotte Lucas se dégonflant. Du peu que je savais d'elle, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'osait pas grand-chose, mais que quand elle avait un objectif en tête, elle ne s'arrêtait pas avant de l'avoir atteint.

« Tu es venu. »Fit-elle sur le ton de la constatation en me voyant arriver au coin de la rue où habitait un certain George Wickham.

Je manquai de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je voulais vérifier si quand tu décides de faire une connerie, tu vas au bout.

\- Si tu préfères te dégonfler, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

\- Oh, moi, je n'en suis pas à ma première bêtise.

\- Tu pourras compter sur ta maman pour venir te chercher en garde à vue si ça tourne mal ? »

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire sec.

« Si tu connaissais ma mère, tu te rendrais compte à quel point cette question est ridicule. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« On y va ? »

Je lui fis simplement signe de la main de passer devant, et elle se mit en marche. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une longue queue de cheval qui battait sur ses épaules, et ses lunettes à large monture glissaient sur son nez, mais elle semblait s'en moquer. Tout comme je me moquais du fait que sa tenue légère laissait entrevoir qu'elle n'était pas si vilaine qu'elle voulait bien le laisser penser, quand elle s'habillait avec ses pulls trop larges cet hiver.

Sa réflexion sur ma mère m'avait agacé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sonnait à la porte de l'appartement 12 d'un bâtiment vieillot. Un immeuble à la façade jaunie, sur trois étages, tellement vétuste que la porte d'entrée des communs n'était même pas verrouillée par un quelconque digicode.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de passer devant elle, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un trentenaire habillé d'un survêtement gris. Ses yeux bleu glacial se posèrent sur Charlotte, et je me raidis.

Ce mec avait de quoi vous foutre la gerbe rien qu'en vous fixant. Je ne pus que comprendre d'autant plus le malaise que j'avais ressenti chez Lizzie depuis son agression, et ma colère redoubla d'ardeur.

Cependant, Charlotte me devança, et avant que l'homme ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui avait balancé un coup de genou dans les parties d'une violence qui me laissa pantois.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir tant de force que ça, mais elle avait largement compensé par l'élan qu'elle avait pris.

Vaguement déséquilibrée, elle se rattrapa au mur alors que Wickham se pliait en deux, le souffle coupé.

« Mais vous êtes qui ? » Parvint-il à lancer entre deux inspirations.

Charlotte s'éloigna, non sans lui lancer un regard méprisant.

« Les personnes à qui tu penseras la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie d'agresser quelqu'un. »

Je haussai un sourcil, soudain pris d'une irrésistible envie de rire. Mais je vis l'autre se redresser du coin de l'œil, et je me tournai vers lui.

« Je vais te traîner en justice, sal... »

Je le saisis par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaquai à la porte, toute trace d'humour m'ayant déserté.

« Toi, tu m'écoutes. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais ce dont tu es capable. Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas la moindre idée des contacts que je peux avoir et de la merde dans laquelle tu te foutras si tu ne te tiens pas à carreaux. On s'est compris ? »

Soudain livide, Wickham hocha simplement la tête, les mains sur les parties.

Je le repoussai brutalement, et il se retrouva sur les fesses – littéralement.

Une fois que nous fûmes dehors, Charlotte arbora un petit sourire satisfait.

« Au moins, tu ne seras pas venu pour rien. »

Il me fallut deux minutes et quelques respirations profondes de plus pour me calmer.

« Bordel, rien que de voir ce type m'a débecté.

\- Tu penses t'en remettre ?

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru si agressive.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'agressivité.

\- Dis ça au mec qui est en train de foutre de la glace sur ses bijoux.

\- J'ai simplement un certain sens des valeurs.

\- La vengeance en premier plan ?

\- L'attachement à mes proches. » Me corrigea-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Je me détournai avec un sourire. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'une station de bus, et me salua d'un geste de la tête.

« Merci d'être venu.

\- Avec plaisir. Laisse tomber le bus, je peux bien te ramener. » Lançai-je un peu mécaniquement.

Elle haussa les épaules, mais n'essaya pas de discuter. Un point qu'elle n'avait pas en commun avec Lizzie, et c'était plutôt reposant.

Une fois dans ma voiture, elle me guida jusqu'à chez elle, ses indications étant les seules phrases à rompre le silence.

« Merci, fit-elle alors que je m'arrêtais

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Bien, sur ce… J'imagine qu'on se recroisera.

\- Peut-être au mariage de Lizzie et Will, vu le peu que tu sors. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de railler.

Son regard noir me fit sourire.

« Gère ta vie comme tu l'entends et évite de commenter la mienne, tu seras sympa.

\- Je ne faisais qu'une simple constatation.

\- Nickel.

\- Mais franchement, tu devrais sortir un peu plus. Tu prendrais des couleurs et ça te dériderait un peu. En plus, maintenant je sais qu'il y a un caractère derrière ces lunettes de bibliothécaire.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Ok, excuse-moi, loin de moi l'envie de t'énerver. Me moquai-je en plaçant mes mains sur mon entrejambe.

\- A plus, Alex.

\- Bonne soirée... »

Je la regardai s'extraire de ma voiture, pensif.

Elle rentra dans son immeuble sans se retourner. Et alors que je remettais le contact en secouant la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

J'étais pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais se faire une idée fixe des gens qu'on connaissait à peine. Mais sur ce coup, je m'étais bien fait avoir. La personne que je considérais comme étant la plus timide de mes connaissances était en fait une femme qui non seulement savait ce qu'elle voulait, et n'hésiterait jamais à saisir les opportunités pour l'obtenir. Bien plus que Lizzie, d'une certaine manière.

Charlotte Lucas était le genre de personne de l'ombre qui savait tirer les bonnes ficelles, et c'était un trait que je ne pouvais que respecter.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà, un petit épilogue tout simple en l'honneur d'un personnage un peu laissé pour compte... Largement inspiré de la fin du film Jackpot, pour ceux qui auront reconnu, au passage.

Et parce que même si la violence ne résout rien, ça défoule d'imaginer que certains finissent par récolter ce qu'ils ont semé !

Sur ce... Portez-vous bien, chers lecteurs/trices !


End file.
